Forbidden Fruit and Liquid Fire
by MadameBellamione
Summary: Hermione accidentally bumps into Narcissa in Flourish and Blotts. Hermione thinks nothing of it at first, she dismisses her attraction for the pureblood and tries to carry on her life as normal, But as the two keep unexpectedly meeting, Hermione and Narcissa find themselves developing feelings for each other. Will the two ever act upon their feelings?
1. The encounter

Hello everyone and welcome to my first story! It is a love story between Hermione and Narcissa, so if you don't like the paring then I do apologise. I hope you are all ready to go on this journey with me. I originally started writing for fun, and then I found Fanfiction and ended up reading a whole bunch of awesome fanfics. They inspired me to upload this so I do hope everyone enjoys the story, i'm not sure how many chapters there will be, I have a lot of material to write at least, 20, but who knows. I am one of these people who doesn't like to rush into things so it could end up exceedingly long ^^ anyways enough of my drabble, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

1. The encounter

'She wore Blue Velvet, bluer than velvet were her eyes' - Bobby Vinton

Hermione entered her office at eight thirty sharp on Monday morning. Her desk was absolutely swamped with paperwork from over the weekend. Hermione worked for the Ministry, she was in the Department of Magical Law enforcement. She had worked there since graduating from Hogwarts. Her position was the head of the Misuse of Muggle artefacts.

Since graduating Hogwarts with one of the highest known marks in her N.E.W.T's Hermione was quickly offered a job by the Ministry. Within one year of working in the department she was promoted to being head. Kingsly saw great potential in her; Hermione took the opportunity with both hands, she was the youngest ever Head of Department.

Hermione sat down at her desk and began to work her way through the stacks of paperwork. Even though the job was tiring and very hands on, the brunette loved it, she had always wanted a challenge at times and some of the artefacts she had confiscated over the years were fascinating. She studied them and also kept a record for future reference on what could be beneficial for the Wizarding World.

As time went on the muggle born was deep in her work, but she was profoundly interrupted when Ron had decided to bound through her office door with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Hermione looked at him with a funny look before addressing him. "Some one's a happy camper, what's got you all smiley and excited?"

"I'm going to ask Lavender to marry me! I'm throwing a surprise engagement party!" The ginger beamed as he plopped himself down in one of Hermione's chairs in front of her desk.

"Wow, congratulations Ron, when's this affair going to happen then?" Hermione smiled, she was happy Ron had fallen in love, the two of them didn't last long after the war, Hermione found him too clingy and a little bit possessive, she loved him like a brother, not like a lover.

"Friday night, mum's throwing it, we're going to have a gazebo in the garden at the Burrow like at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mum's just going to pretend that we're having a quiet family dinner and then we can surprise her!" Ron looked please with himself, but this was typical Ron, always getting mummy dearest to do everything for him. Not that Molly would mind, she'd happily cater for everyone. But Ron's weirdness and childlike antics was the biggest turn off for Hermione.

During their first year of dating, Ron constantly spoke about how his mother would do this, or do that, or 'that's not what mum does.' It was a perpetual slap in the face for Hermione. She was certainly not going to be the next Molly Weasley.

Breaking it off with Ron wasn't hard, he felt like she was too frigid, in some manners, or that she was a little cold to him. So in their best interests they broke up.

"Great so Friday at the Burrow it is." Hermione didn't mind the family and friend gatherings at the Burrow as long as Molly kept her mouth shut. Ron might have not minded the break up but Molly took it badly. She was hell bent on making Hermione her bloody daughter in law, it was crazy. To make matters worse Hermione had found out from Ginny that her mother didn't like Lavender all that much. How would Molly ever deal with Lavender as a daughter in law?

"Yeah 'Mione, glad you're coming, be there for about seven, then we can get everyone ready and prepared for Lavenders arrival at seven thirty." Hermione couldn't help but notice the gleam in Ron's eyes, all he ever wanted was to marry and have a family, something the brunette wasn't remotely ready for, so it made her feel elated for him. Although she too felt the same as Molly, Lavender was a little bit too much to stomach, and trying to have a decent intellectual conversation with her was out of the window. It was like talking to a wall. And not a magical one at that.

"Sure, of course Ronald. I'm happy for you." Hermione let out a smile as she saw him stand up and walk to the door.

"You'll find someone who loves you just as much as I did 'Mione, I'm sure of it." With that he left her office.

"What the hell was that about?" Hermione said out loud to herself. Whatever Ron meant by it, she was sure it was just one of his ways of saying, 'there's plenty of fish in the sea.' But the brunette wasn't fazed by it, she had a few flings over the years, but she really didn't feel like there was time in her life she could fully dedicate to someone.

Hermione had spent her time either in dead end relationships, or had a few cheeky one night stands, not that it mattered she would never let that get out to anybody.

The muggle born got back to her paperwork and carried on until five o'clock in the afternoon, once she had finished she grabbed her wand and bag and left her office to one of the floos and floo'd out to Diagon Alley.

The brunette was heading to Flourish and Blotts to grab herself another book, she had currently read all the books her flat contained and she fancied another novel to get her through the evenings at home.

She opened the shop door and entered, the old lady behind the counter gave her a small inviting smile as she passed, the bookshop had many books for students but there was other sections towards the back of the bookshop that contained other books, some of dark magic and some novels.

Hermione took a great amount of time browsing the shelves for a book that caught her eye. She stumbled upon a rather new copy of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, _as if they're still printing this crap,_ Hermione put it back and carried on looking.

The book she found next looked like a muggle book, upon inspecting it further she found that it was in fact a muggle book, _'A tale of two cities' why on earth is this here? _It was a good read; Hermione had read it a few years ago but had misplaced it. She flicked through the pages and turned off to begin her way back to the counter to pay for the book, she was also going to quiz the shop keeper about it.

Hermione was lost in the first chapter as her feet carried her on her way but she hadn't been looking where she was walking and came into contact with someone else. She stumbled to get her balance as she dropped her book on the floor.

Picking it back up and tucking a curl behind her ear she looked at the body she had ever so carelessly walked into.

"I'm so sorry- I wasn't looking where I was going." Hermione apologised before realising who she had just stumble into.

Hermione had looked up to find Narcissa Malfoy dusting herself off from the collision with Hermione and what looked to be the book case. Hermione hadn't seen the witch since the final battle and it baffled her how well she hadn't seemed to have aged.

Narcissa Malfoy still looked impeccable even when she had just been almost knocked off her feet. The woman donned blue velvet robes that clung to every curve perfectly; her bust was pushed up with what seemed like a corset under her dress. Her black and blonde hair was in a neat French roll. She wore subtle makeup and Hermione's eyes were easily drawn to the witches deep red full lips that twitched into a smirk.

The brunette had realised the she had been staring and looking this woman up and down for far too long. Even for her own good. But there was something about the older witch that immediately made Hermione feel somewhat attracted to her.

Mentally shaking the bizarre thoughts from her head Hermione met the icy blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy and awaited the berating to begin.

"I should've been looking where I was going also Miss Granger, no bother." Narcissa smiled down at the younger witch, she was about three inches taller than the brunette, and it gave her quiet a view of Hermione's cleavage.

This woman wasn't the young girl she had seen five years ago after the war had ended, this woman stood in front of her had grown up. Her brunette hair was neatly tied into a loose bun and had definitely lost its bushiness. The younger witch was wearing a tight fitted pencil skirt showing off her curves, along with a white blows witch accentuated all the right places. To top off the look Hermione was wearing black high heels. It made Narcissa think that if she took off her heels, the two may have been the same size.

Hermione couldn't believe the pure blood hadn't reprimanded her. Was this not Narcissa Malfoy? Muggle born hater, married to a Death Eater. Her son was also a Death Eater. What was happening? And why was she looking at her that way?

"Again, my apologies." Hermione displayed a smile before stepping around her and heading to the front desk to pay.

Hermione was still in so much shock from the lack of curses and verbal abuse that she almost forgot to ask the old lady at the till, why Flourish and Blotts had a muggle book. "How come you're selling muggle books?"

The elder witch looked at her as if she had something on her face. "We have sold muggle books for years now."

_Really? Where the hell have I been these past years? _Hermione said to her sell sarcastically, she paid for the book and left the shop in bewilderment.

Hermione apparated home to her flat in muggle London. Hermione lived on her own, with Crookshanks, in a two bed and one bath apartment. She had decorated the flat to her own tastes, it was very modern and her main colour scheme was blacks, greys, and whites. Hermione enjoyed the sanctuary of her own flat. It was just to her own piquancy.

Hermione put her book on the coffee table and went to get a well-deserved shower. She couldn't help but go over her encounter with Narcissa Malfoy. It had taken her aback that the older witch hadn't done or said anything offensive to her.

Hermione hadn't had any abuse for her blood status in a long time but that was because she hadn't ran into any former enemy's until now. Had Narcissa changed her views? Well that seemed like a bloody long shot, she was married to a former Death Eater who had tried killing Hermione and her friends numerous times in the past. Hell even her bloody sister Bellatrix, the crazy bitch, had even written her blood status, not in a very nice way, on her arm! The scar from that treacherous night was still present.

Because of the dark magic used on the knife Hermione couldn't use any potions or creams on her arm to remove it. With age it had become white faded letters and wasn't noticeable unless you were actually looking for it. The scar was less bumpy as time went on and the brunette hardly noticed it.

After her shower Hermione made herself a small late dinner consisting of a jacket potato and cheese and took a seat on her sofa in front of her TV, she turned it on but wasn't all that interested. She had begun reading her newly acquired book.

Narcissa was still swimming around Hermione's mind even as she tried to get to sleep. She glanced at her bedside clock. It was two in the morning, was she really this het up about it that she couldn't sleep, yes the woman was attractive she admitted that to herself, but still, she needed to get her out of her head, no way was she one night standing the one and only Narcissa Malfoy because she was attracted to her.

As she fell into slumber, her dreams were full of those deep red luscious lips, those icy blue eyes. Boy was Hermione Granger in trouble!


	2. The Engagement party

2. True love stories never have endings. ~Richard Bach

The rest of the week was filled with Hermione's usual routine of work and home, sooner rather than later Friday was upon her like a bat out of hell, it was Ron and Lavender's engagement party later on in the evening and Hermione had planned to leave work early. Well Ginny made her plan to leave work early, so they could get ready for the event.

At twelve o'clock lunch time, Ginny showed up at Hermione's office to force the brunette up and out to go shopping. They apparated to Diagon Alley and went to Madam Malkin's for their dresses. Although the Weasley events were never usually lavishing Hermione was on a good, if not brilliant, pay roll so she offered to buy herself and Ginny a dress.

As they entered the shop Madam Malkin rushed over to the two of them and began quizzing them about what they wanted and what event it was they would be attending. Hermione offered for Ginny to go first.

Ginny was made to stand in the middle of the room on a platform as she was measured by the older witch. After her measurements were taken it was Hermione's turn, she stood on the platform and Madam Malkin began measuring her.

When they'd been measured the witches looked around the store at the dresses on show. Ginny found one straightaway that caught her eye and she went in the back to try it on after Madam Malkin transfigured it to her sizes.

The ginger witch walked out of the changing rooms to show Hermione the dress she had picked, it was a golden gown that hung off one shoulder, it was fitted to the waist and the puffed out for the rest of the way. It really suited Ginny and Hermione told her to buy it. With that Ginny changed back into her clothes and took the dress to the till whilst Hermione still looked around.

The brunette wasn't having much luck finding a new dress. She wasn't sure about some of the styles and then some of them looked weird, or too, overdone. Hermione discovered a black dress in the corner of one of the rails; she picked up to examine it further. It was the only descent looking thing she had seen during her browsing.

Madam Malkin transfigured it to her measurements and Hermione proceeded to the changing rooms to try it on. She exited to show Ginny.

"Wow Hermione that looks great on you!" The ginger smiled as she looked at the dress Hermione was donning.

"Really? Because I am sick of looking." Hermione hadn't really seen herself in the dress she just had a quick glance in the mirror before stepping out to show her friend.

The dress was strapless and was tight, hugging her figure all the way down to the floor. It had a slit up the left side revealing a lot of leg, right up to Hermione's mid-thigh. Upon deciding it was the best she was going to find Hermione went back to the changing rooms and took off the dress.

The brunette took it to the till and paid for both dresses, the witches left the shop and headed to the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of lunch.

"So are you looking forward to your brother's engagement?" Hermione laughed as she took a bit of her ham salad.

"Meh, I am, but I wish it was Harry and I that were getting engaged first! Five years we've been together! Five bloody years and he's yet to propose!" Ginny and Harry had been together since the War and even lived together at twelve Grimmauld Place. Sirius had left it to Harry after his death, and once the war was over Harry had redecorated it and moved in with Ginny.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Ginny's jealousy "Oh Gin, don't worry about it. Just don't let your mother throw your bloody parties."

"Hell no! A gazebo in the garden, I'd rather hire a nice theatre hall and have everyone inside, or just a quiet affair at home, but no, not at the Burrow." Ginny laughed and carried on eating her food.

"Do you know who's attending tonight?"

"Yes, Harry and I helped with the invites, some of the Hogwarts staff will be there, like Hagrid and McGonagall, oh and Slughorn, Harry insisted we invite him." Ginny didn't really appreciate Slughorn, he was a bit of a prat when he taught them, and as for the slug club, well that was a waste of time.

"Oh Merlin, not Slughorn!" Hermione chuckled "Who else is going?"

"Just the usual, family and friends, oh and Charlie can't make it to Ron's misfortune, he's overseas in a quidditch tournament." The ginger witch took a sip of her butter beer.

"Ah poor Ron. Well it will be nice to see familiar faces again." Hermione finished her food and pushed her plate to the side.

"Yeah, the only problem is of course Fred not being there, but he is with us, in our hearts." Ginny's expression changed to sadness as she thought about her older brother.

"He will always be with you Ginny." Hermione put a hand over Ginny's to reassure her.

The two wrapped up their dinner and said their goodbyes. They apparated to their homes.

Hermione arrived in her flat and set down her bags. She flopped on her sofa and picked up her book. The brunette had been reading for a fair few hours before she decided to begin getting ready, Crookshanks had perched himself on her legs as she had sat across the sofa.

"Come on Crooks, I need to get ready." She picked up the elderly cat and set him back down on the sofa. Hermione had owned Crooks since he was a kitten; the elder half-kneazle was now at a staggering ten years of age. He was doing well for his age and Hermione really couldn't imagine her life without him.

Crookshanks had always been there through everything. He was the first one to realised Pettigrew was acting as Scabbus, he had been there when Hermione was upset and needed someone to hold. Even when she hadn't been able to locate her parents Crookshanks seemed to feel her sadness and stayed by her side constantly. Her parents never left her thoughts; she hoped they were somewhere in Australia and safe, getting on with their lives.

The brunette regretted the day she decided to obliviate her parents and move them out of the country. It was one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Harry and Ron offered to help find them when they were both fully fledged Aurors. But when the Golden Trio searched the entire landscape of Australia and hadn't been able to track them down. They all gave up. Hermione wasn't strong enough at that point to carry on looking for them. She would go back one day. That she promised herself.

Hermione checked her appearance for the fifth time before leaving her apartment. She had worn her new dress. Her hair was long now and she let it fall down her back in curls that stopped at her waist. Her make up wasn't too over the top but it was more than she used to wear. She topped it off with red lipstick; hmm who did that remind her of?

She slipped on her black heels and apparated out of her flat and to the outside of the Burrow.

The gazebo was packed full of guests, Hermione had arrived there at seven fifteen, she didn't want to be too early! As she stalked up through the guests she spotted a very nervous looking Ronald Weasley. Gracing her face with a smile she walked over to him.

"Everything alright Ronald?" Hermione looked at him as he just surveyed her.

"Blimey 'Mione, you look—you look beautiful!" He pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Ron you look very handsome, Lavender's going to be pleased." Hermione coughed as Ron squeezed her too tight. He held her like that for longer than necessary.

"I'm nervous." Ron said as he let go of her. "I really hope she says yes, what if she says no?"

"Ron don't worry, she loves you, of course she will say yes. She'd be stupid not to." Hermione winked at him as he blushed.

"I better go stand by the house, I need some time to think anyway, and she'll be here soon." Ron put a hand on her shoulder before walking off towards the house.

Hermione picked herself a drink up from the drinks table; she decided on champagne, it was after all a special occasion, one drinks champagne on a special occasion. The brunette could tell the Weasley's from the other guests. The ginger gene and all. She stayed stood in the same spot and scoped through the crowds.

Harry noticed her and walked over with Ginny. "Hermione! How are you?" He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey you two, I'm good thanks, how are you two?" Hermione took a sip of her drink, Harry had also ogled at her appearance. Men, they always let their eyes linger for too long, Hermione didn't like being centre of attention but it wasn't all too bad.

"We're good thanks! You look great, you really do Hermione." Harry smiled at her and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Hermione had done well with age; he remembered when she was a bushy haired girl who knew too much for her own good.

"Good, so who have you seen around so far?" Hermione had only spoken to the three of them, she felt a little, out of place. It had been a long time since she had been at the Weasley's. The last time she was there was when she was dating Ron, so it was a good three and a half years ago.

"Oh the Professors! Hermione you should go see them Minerva would love to see her favourite student. Horace was stuck talking to us for a long time too." Harry pointed her to where her former Professors had congregated.

"So you're on a first name basis now aye?" Hermione laughed it was weird hearing Harry use their first names.

"They insisted! Didn't they Ginny?" Ginny just nodded, she was awfully quiet, but Hermione knew it was the jealousy raging through the ginger that was keeping her silent.

"Well we have five minutes before Lavender gets here so I guess I'll go speak to them." Hermione checked her watch and then began wading through the crowd to get to the professors.

Hermione was actually a little nervous to speak to them, Hagrid spotted her first and wrapped a large arm around her and pulled her into a giant hug. Minerva's eyes lit up when she caught sight of her, Slughorn had wandered off and Flitwick was smiling up at her.

"Ermione! Great to see ya, congrats to you and Ron!" Hagrid said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Wait? What! Hagrid what are you talking about?" Hermione shot him a confused look, Minerva sniggered behind her glass.

"You and Ron's engagement." He looked so sure that she should know exactly what he meant. His eyebrows knitted together as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow back at him.

"Hagrid you doof! Ron's asking Lavender to marry him not me!" The brunette almost keeled over with laughter, how could he have not known?

"Oh er… woops, better just er." He screwed up the card he had in his hand and launched it out of the gazebo. "I was only told the other day! I just assumed it was you! Bloody Harry! He shudda been specific!" Hagrid turned a shade of red and grabbed himself a glass of booze.

"No worries Hagrid! That ship sailed a long time ago!" She turned her attention away from him and turned to Minerva, "it's good to see you professor." Hermione held out her hand for McGonagall to shake.

"You look beautiful Hermione! And please call me Minerva." She took her hand but made it into a hug. "I here you're the youngest head of department the Ministry as ever had." Her smile gleamed, she was so proud of Hermione.

"Yes! Zing! I did it, it was my goal to be head of a department and I made it!" Hermione took another drink of her champagne.

"Well congratulations. So did you bring a plus one?" Minerva was always a nosey witch, and now she was being even more nosey now that she had familiarised with Hermione.

"No did you?" Hermione didn't even know she could bring a plus one, but even if she did there was actually no one for her to bring.

"No I just came with the faculty. So you've got no one special you wanted to bring tonight?" _What the hell was this? I say your first name now let's be best friends_. Minerva grinned as she sipped her wine.

_She's probably half-drunk already, _"Nope no one, just me, by myself, as per usual." Hermione laughed but there was soon a clanging of glass as Molly stood on a chair and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone I would like quiet Lavender has just arrived down at the house and Ron is going to be on his way up here any minute." With that said Molly, who was clearly still a control freak, climbed down from the chair and awaited at the front of the gazebo.

Everyone waited in pure silence, whispers could be heard, but nothing much more than that, Hermione got a glimpse of Ron approaching with a very stunned Lavender Brown. When they arrived at the entrance of the gazebo Ron got down on one knee and asked the blonde to marry him in front of all the guests. Lavender jumped at the chance and cried 'yes' as Ron slipped the engagement ring onto her finger.

The sounding of applause and cheers filled the night's sky and fireworks, which were all lit by George, were set off, and the party began, music started playing and a dance floor was formed. Many people had taken to sitting down and grabbing some food, Hermione finished her conversation with Minerva, who asked her to meet for lunch sometime, the brunette happily agreed.

Hermione made her way over to Harry and Ginny, the two of them were stood near the drinks table, Hermione needed a drink, and she was able to have a little chat as she chose, win.

The brunette decided upon something a little stronger and opted for some Ogden's finest. She took a sip of the red liquid, as it flowed down the back of her throat, it burned a little but not too much that she minded.

She turned around a noticed Draco. He had two drinks in his hands. "Why is Draco Malfoy here?" Hermione was dumbfounded.

"He's a good guy 'Mione, he went through some rough patches, but he's fine now." Harry added, okay? What the hell.

"Oh really…" Hermione paused midsentence when she saw who the second glass of wine was for. Sat right there plain as day, was Narcissa; _I didn't know she liked these type of gatherings. _"He brought his mother?" This was getting even stranger for the brunette, not to mention how attractive Narcissa was looking. She was wearing a dark red dress that clung tightly to her amazing figure.

"Yeah well, she's his plus one, but I am glad she decided to show, she's changed a lot, since her divorce." Harry continued.

"She's gotten a divorce!" Hermione almost yelled. Did no one think to tell her about this?

"Hermione don't you read the profit? They got divorced _ages _ago! Her names even changed back to Black." Ginny spoke for the first time this evening.

"No, when Rita Skeeter is sacked maybe I'll get a subscription." Hermione said icily, she hated that witch for all the stories she wrote about her in her fourth year.

"Oh well yeah, there she is Narcissa Black, attending a Weasley gathering." Ginny mumbled, she felt out of place too, this should've been her engagement party!

"Hmmm, well at least she has the audacity to prove that she's changed." Hermione couldn't take her eyes of the older witch.

Hermione was gazing over at Narcissa and Draco's table regularly now. She had kept herself planted next to the drinks table. She was having an internal battle with herself, should she go over and talk? Would the beautiful witch even want to talk to her? Would Draco get in the way? The stalling wasn't helping the brunette she had drank three glasses of wine just stood there battling herself.

Hermione faded out in a daze of confusion and misinterpretation, maybe it was the wine that was making her want to speak to Narcissa, she had distracted herself fully that she didn't realise who had walked up to the inks table and was pouring themselves a drink.

"Miss Granger, everything alright?" Narcissa turned to her and took in the younger witches stunning appearance; black had always been her favourite colour.

"Huh?" Hermione turned to look who had just spoken to her and found herself trapped in the depths of icy blue shining eyes. "Oh Mrs Mal—er Black, I'm fine, just a little hot headed." _Hot headed? Really Hermione hot headed? Why don't you just tell her how much wine you've actually had contemplating over her!_

"Would you like to sit down, I've noticed you've been stood over here for quite some time. Please join us?" Narcissa smiled warmly towards the younger witch, she wanted to get to know her, Hermione seemed like forbidden fruit that she had been taught to avoid all her life, well it was true, she was told to keep away, even hate the muggle borns, but no one had that hold over her any more.

"Sure—erm of course." _Desperate much?_ Hermione followed Narcissa to her table and took a seat opposite the older witch.

Draco looked shocked that she had joined them at first; he was also shocked that she was so stunningly beautiful; his mother was making amends for all the wrong choices she had made in life. Draco's turn had now come; he was going to try wooing her.

"Miss Granger it's nice to see you again." The platinum blonde haired young man now spoke as he held his hand out for her to shake.

Well Hermione decided they had actually changed for the better. Draco was being polite, as was his mother, and she was so enchanting and… Hermione needed a clear mind if she was to be conversing with the two pure bloods. She didn't want to show herself up. Hermione decided to lay off the wine for now.

Hermione shook Draco's waiting hand and smiled pleasantly to him, "Nice to see you too, it has been a while." It had been five years, Hermione hadn't ran into him at all, she knew he was around, but she didn't know what he did or even if her worked for the Ministry, if so he had been good at hiding it.

"So what do you do now Draco?"

"I got to the University of York; I am studying muggle History, in a Muggle university. It's great!" Hermione almost had to pick her jaw up off the table. He really had just said he went to a muggle Uni, what was happening?

"Wow, that's, that is really great Draco." Hermione asked, "What made you so…"

"Muggle friendly?" He laughed as he cut her off. "You see with everything over and done with my mother and I have really been able to live our lives, all those things I said to you in Hogwarts I am truly sorry for, I was brainwashed by my father, my mother was too by her parents. Now we a free to do whatever we want." He took a sip of his, well what looked like butter beer, and smiled at her.

Hermione could tell she probably looked stupid but she couldn't help being astonished! This was a rather large break through, two pure bloods being so openly friendly with a muggle born, and not to mention the brunette could tell none of this was acting or a façade.

"Draco that's amazing, and thank you, for your apology, I forgive you. There's no need to dwell on the past." Hermione took a glance at Narcissa who was smiling at her son and then caught Hermione's brown orbs.

They stayed for a few seconds longer looking into each other's eyes before Draco interrupted them.

"So what do you do now Hermione?"

"I am head of the misuse of muggle artefacts, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione donned a smirk; she had gotten to where she wanted to be in her line of work.

"Brilliant! You must be the youngest ever head of department!" It was Draco's turn to look shocked, Hermione nodded and giggled before her attention was turned to Narcissa.

"That is quite something, I read it in the Daily Profit, and you have been head for almost four years! That's a great accomplishment for someone your age." Narcissa saw Hermione looking at her; it felt like her eyes were burning a hole through her, she liked having Hermione's attention on her. It was alluring.

"Well they don't call me the smartest witch of my age for nothing!" Hermione laughed, she also earned a laugh from the pure blood opposite her, and Narcissa's laugh was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard! Draco just sported a smile. Hermione wished he needed a drink or something, so she could focus all her attention onto the beauty opposite her.

The three of them sat talking for a while; they particularly discussed topics that appealed to them, like the Ministry, or other related studies. Hermione enjoyed talking to Narcissa, the woman was very knowledgeable like herself, and she was very easy to converse with. Draco was a little quiet or he just agreed with the two witches, he didn't seem intent on talking about certain topics. Hermione noticed is sole interest was her.

"Oh I love this song!" Draco said very gaily as he stood up and took off his blazer. He proceeded to put it on the back of his chair and then held his hand out to Hermione, "would you care to dance?"

_No certainly not. _"Erm I'm – I'm not much of a dancer I'm afraid." Hermione blushed a little but she didn't want to dance with the platinum blonde.

"Aw come on, it's my favourite song." Draco still held his hand out to her, the brunette took it and stood up, she gave a small coy smile to Narcissa before letting Draco lead her to the dance floor.

Draco put his hand on the small of her back and she put her right hand on his shoulder and he took her left hand in his own. They began to dance to the music, he had pulled her close to him, she wasn't fond of the closeness, and she could feel Narcissa's eyes burning a hole in her back as she watched her dance with her son.

Hermione wondered why the woman was constantly staring at her, or trying to get her attention, maybe Narcissa was just being friendly in her own way? It couldn't have been the same reason Hermione would want her to.

After the song had finished Draco led them back to the table to sit down, Hermione politely smiled and took her seat. Now she needed her wine. There wasn't any reason not to at this point, she definitely didn't want another dance, and if she was drunk she'd be unable to.

"You lied to me Hermione, you are a good dancer." The platinum blonde laughed and Hermione just shrugged.

"Everyone has their own opinion I suppose." Hermione wasn't enjoying is smartness; she decided to turn her attention back to the witch in front of her. "Miss Black, where are you residing now?"

Narcissa looked like she had been caught off guard but in all honesty she wasn't expecting the younger witch to make conversation with her, she was sure at this moment she was interested in her son. "Oh a rather large town house in muggle London, it's quite big for one person, but I do like my space." Her eyes gleamed as Hermione nodded showing her understanding.

"I live in London too; I have an apartment in Belsize Park." Hermione swivelled her glass around to swirl her wine.

"Really? My house is situated in Belsize Park." Narcissa felt heat rise in her cheeks, how had she never seen Hermione out in town? Well this was certainly music to her ears.

Hermione laughed, what were the chances really? How could this woman get any more irresistible? The brunette was also caught in the moment; she had never seen the older witch around the area. "There's some great book stores don't you agree?"

"Hmm have you been to Daunts? I've always enjoyed going there." The pale witch grinned as she saw Hermione agree. It was completely nuts that the two had only bumped into each other at the begging of the week in Flourish and Blotts.

"Yes Daunts happens to be one of my favourites, I can sit in there fir hours reading before I actually decide to get up and buy something, the shop owners must hate me by now." The brunette laughed as Narcissa chuckled. Draco laughed too but it was a somewhat awkward, trying to get into the conversation, laugh.

"I do that sometimes." Narcissa was about to continue when Ron flung himself in the seat next to Hermione, opposite Draco, and donned a very drunk smile.

"Ronald, are you enjoying your party?" Hermione smiled at him as she swigged his beer.

"Oh yes, I—I just wanna say 'Mione, I'm glad you came!" Hermione's suspicions had been brought to truth, Ron was indeed very drunk.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yeah but we never see you anymore 'Mione, you're always working your arse off! Harry was just saying—how happy he is—is that you've come." Ron was beginning to slur his words.

Hermione laughed to try shrug off the comment he had just made, it was true, she had gained some distance away from them, the only reason being that it was sometimes awkward with their past. "Was he now? I shall have to be having words with that boy."

Ron smirked and put his, very sweaty, hand over hers. Much to the rest of the table, Draco and Narcissa, they listened to the two talk. Not wanting to interrupt but also being rather nosey.

"Hagrid tried to congratulate me on being your fiancée. Does Harry always leave important pieces of information out when he's inviting your guests?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, she was of course just playing with him, but she saw Ron's face turn a little, he looked slightly… melancholy.

"Oh—I am sorry." The ginger laughed to cheer himself up a bit. "Please don't tell Lav, she's always been somewhat jealous of our relationship Hermione, I don't want to give her any cause to live that up." He looked down into his glass.

_Well this couldn't be more awkward _"Of course, don't worry, I can keep my trap shut when needs be." Hermione looked at Narcissa who was giving her a rather odd sympathetic look.

"Yeah, anyways thank you all for coming, it's getting a little late but there's still a lot of people here mingling, so I'll go take my drunken ass around to see the others." Ron gingerly stood himself up and made his leave.

Hermione felt a little odd, especially after Draco and Narcissa had to hear that, it was clear Ron did still feel strongly for her, that much she could tell, but his behaviour had been somewhat off scale. Hermione pulled all her long hair to one side and brushed it through with her fingers.

Narcissa watched the young witch; she knew that Hermione didn't really expect a drunk Mr Weasley, so she saw the awkwardness in the woman's actions. The sight was rather alluring as Hermione revealed her neck, the dark witch couldn't help but stare, her skin was pale but not as pale as her own, and there was not a blemish to be found. Narcissa bet she felt like silk, but as hot as fire at the same time. They ended up locking eyes again. The women had lost count how many times they had done this tonight.

As Hermione took her wine a downed the rest of it she noticed Luna and Neville across at the drinks table, excusing herself rather courteously she went over to speak to them. As Hermione got closer she noticed Luna's small baby bump, the eccentric witch was pregnant.

"Hermione! Come here, it's bloody great to see you!" Neville nearly dropped his drink in surprise. He launched his arms around Hermione.

"It's good to see you too! And you Luna!" Hermione released from Neville and hugged Luna. "Wow look at you, all pregnant and stuff." _All pregnant and stuff, blimey the wine has really hit you tonight Granger._

"Yes! You should come to my baby shower, I will owl you when it's all set in stone, my father is throwing it for me." Luna was oddly wearing a long crème gown that was quite fitting, it showed off her pregnancy belly quite well.

"Your—your fathers throwing it for you?" Hermione stifled her laughter; trust Mr Lovegood to throw his daughter a baby shower.

"Yeah he was so happy about it!" Luna added.

"So Hermione I how's work?" Neville knew about Hermione's line of work, he had read about her break through to the head of department when it was published in the profit.

"Great thanks, how's teaching?" Hermione asked. Neville had become a professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, he had briefly worked in the Auror office but he had come to terms that it wasn't for him.

"I love it! It's so exhilarating to know I'm teaching students things they have never even known about." Neville had grown into a strong confident man, and he was going to be a father, Hermione foresaw another engagement party somewhere down the line.

"That's really great Neville." Hermione poured herself another glass of wine and turned back to the odd pair.

"Hermione, I don't mean to pry, but you've been sat with the Malfoy and his mother for most of the night." He looked a little uncomfortable asking but Hermione knew people were bound to ask.

"Harry told me they had changed." _And his mother is one hot piece of ass _"and I had to check it out for myself." The brunette gulped some of her wine.

"Ah I see, Harry told me that too, but to me, the two of them are still snakes in the grass, whether Black's divorced her husband or not, I don't agree with any of them having freedom." Stunned by Neville's outburst Hermione just smiled and nodded. She wasn't going to go into full detail about how Narcissa had in fact saved Harry's life that night. Neville knew that already, he was just being as stubborn as a mule.

Hermione said her goodbyes to the pair and went off to find Ron and Lavender. Hermione had come to the conclusion that it was getting late and she needed to go home, she found Ron and Lav, they said their goodbyes as well. She also told Harry and Gin she was leaving before going back to where Narcissa and Draco were sitting.

"I'm going to get going, I didn't realise how late it was." Hermione put her now empty wine glass on the table. She was a little un-steady on her feet but no one noticed. Or so she thought.

"Are you okay to apparate home Miss Granger?" The seductive voice could be heard from near where Hermione stood she looked down at Narcissa, this was torture, and how could she want someone so badly? Narcissa was someone she could never have.

"Oh I'm quite alright." _Please let me go… you torturous wench._

"Mother I can apparate her?" Draco piped up.

_Oh great that is even worse, I can apparate myself, what is this? Take advantage of a tipsy Gryffindor day? _

"No son I'll be leaving shorty anyways, you say are goodbyes, and do tell Mrs Weasley she put on a lovely…" Narcissa looked around to find the right word "spread."

"No I am fine I…" Hermione found it had to keep her composure.

"Nonsense we don't want you going and splinching yourself. Please allow me?" Narcissa gestured for the opening in the Gazebo and Hermione led the way out.

It was then that she realised she was more pissed than she realised. But they were walking through a bloody field and she was in heels. "Merlin this is hard work." Hermione muttered out loud to herself. She actually thought she had said it in her head.

Narcissa chuckled as she snaked a hand and held Hermione's arm helping her walk. The touch was like liquid fire to both of them. They hadn't had skin on skin contact, Hermione stared down at the hand that was around her arm and looked up to meet her helpers blue eyes. Hermione shook her head if the thoughts that were beginning to build up there and smiled.

"You know, if you hadn't of drunk so much wine you would be fine I'm sure." Narcissa counted as she helped the girl onto a flat piece of grass. "Where is it that you live in Belsize Park?"

"Oh on erm…" _Oh God now you forget your bloody street name… her skins so soft, she smells like fresh roses, and pull yourself together woman! _Hermione was closer to Narcissa and was deeply inhaling her scent, her perfume was pleasing and before long Hermione realised she had yet to tell the older woman where she lived. "Haverstock hill."

Narcissa smiled at the brunette, "we do not seem to live far from each other. Tell me, were you sceptic about informing me of your street name or did you just forget?" Narcissa raised her right eye brown and smirked.

"None of the above." Hermione chuckled and then she felt the familiar tug in her stomach of apparition.

When their feet landed back on the ground Hermione took in her surroundings, her flat was five minutes down the street, she then realised that Narcissa had was still around her arm. The brunette quickly turned releasing the grasp on her.

"Thank you Miss Black, I guess I'll see you around?" Hermione didn't wait for a response she had to get herself as far away from the older witch as possible, if not she would have her pushed up against the nearest wall and ravish her where they stood. _That is the wine talking._

The youngest Black sister watched Hermione walk down the road and to her flat before apparating two streets away and entering her home. Narcissa knew the brunette had taken some sort of fancy to her by now, but even under the influence she hadn't acted upon it. In a way the pure blood believed this to be the only way. Hermione was the forbidden fruit.

Hope you guys enjoy the second instalment :)


	3. Leaky Cauldron Spats

Hello readers, I would like to thank you for the attention you have given this story so far, for me it is really a big deal, it gives me so much confidence to get everything written down and posted out for you all :) I really hope you are enjoying my story. I would also like to thank my first reviewer!

danisnape, I have to agree with you, there aren't a lot of stories for his paring but, the ones out there are pretty awesome! I hope mine is as good as theirs. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. I have few more chapters written up they just need a little nit picking and then I should be able to get them out ASAP :)

_Make a list of all your friends- Observer Drift_

Saturday morning came around the corner and Hermione awoke with a bit of a sore head from the alcohol from the events of the night before. The brunette gingerly climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom, she proceeded to take a hangover relief potion and then got in the shower. After her shower she wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel and went to make herself some breakfast.

Crookshanks had wondered into the kitchen and intertwined around her legs to show her that he had arrived.

"Morning Crooks, would you like some breakfast?" Hermione bent down to tap in on the head. He let out a purr and she took that as a yes.

The brunette opened the cupboard and pulled out his cat food. She poured it in his bowl and let him eat. Hermione was going to have a fruit salad, she preferred making food the muggle way, it was how she was brought up and her mother had taught her to cook from a young age. The muggle born could make almost anything she put her mind to.

Once Hermione had eaten her breakfast she walked back to her bedroom and made her bed, she was a tidy person, and not one thing was out of place in her apartment. Hermione dried her hair and left it long and straightened it, she then put on some light makeup and then chose some clothes to wear.

Since it was the weekend Hermione didn't have to dress so formally, she put on a simple short white dress that flowed out at the waist, but it wasn't too much. She accented it with nude heels and a silver ring on her middle finger.

Today Hermione had planned to take a trip to Daunts book store. She wasn't looking for anything in particular. Since it was mentioned last night she decided to go down and check it out. The brunette hadn't been for a few weeks.

Secretly Hermione was hoping she may bump into a certain pure blood. Narcissa had been on her mind from the moment they had accidentally met in Flourish and Blotts. She didn't think Narcissa was into her that way, but at least she could still look at her? And talk to her? That wasn't wrong was it?

Grabbing her bag Hermione set off and walked to Daunts, of course she could apparate away from the muggles and still get there, but Hermione enjoyed walking, especially when it was a warm sunny day. The brunette stopped off at a Starbucks and bought herself a coffee before arriving at Daunts.

Hermione had been browsing the bookshelves for a few minutes before stumbling upon _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens, it had been a while since she sat in Daunts and looked though a book, and so the muggle born took a seat and fell into a deep read unintentionally.

Reaching out without looking she took her coffee from the table and took a sip, her face almost contorted as she tasted someone else's Tai Latte, she was embarrassed and shocked she set the cup back on the table and looked up to see if the person next to her had noticed.

"I see you don't like Tai Latte Miss Granger?" Came the words of none other than the person she had been hoping to bump into.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, great; she had just taken a sip of Narcissa's drink, how charming. "Sorry Ms Black I wasn't looking what I was doing." _How long has she been sat there?_

The brunette advanced and took her own drink; she moved it closer to her so that mishap couldn't happen again. Well if that wasn't a conversation starter she didn't know what was.

"What are you reading?" Hermione kept her book open on the page she was reading but looked over at Narcissa's.

The younger witch was now even closer to Narcissa. The older witch could smell her perfume. Narcissa smiled down as she closed the book to show the inquisitive woman. "The tragedy of Othello, brilliant so far, has you read it?"

Hermione shook her head "No but I might have to in the future, if you say it's good it must be." Hermione smirked as Narcissa looked at her with an amused look.

"What makes you say that?" Narcissa did wonder what the witch meant, was this a compliment?

"Well for someone of your stature to read muggle novels, it must be a good read." Hermione was joking of course, but she could see Narcissa looking at her trying to work out if it was an insult or not. "I'm joking." The brunette added and smiled.

"Oh you were being sarcastic?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow, she didn't get sarcasm as well as others, but that's what she got for being brought up with _Toujours Pur_ as her family motto.

Hermione nodded and laughed,_ bless her she looks cute when she's confused._

Narcissa smirked and looked down at Hermione's book, "so what are you reading then?"

"Great Expectations. Have you read it before?"

Well now it was Narcissa's turn to throw a jibe, she chuckled "No but I'm sure someone of my _stature _wouldn't read a muggle novel."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "now you get it."

The two witches then continued in amiable silence as they carried on reading, Hermione had wanted to carry on talking, but she hadn't a clue what to say, _hey Ms Black you're terribly hot and seductive, I can't get you out of my mind._ Hermione went through it in her head and decided that in the time she had taken to say that Narcissa would look at her in disgust and run off.

The brunette remembered her appointment at Malfoy manor, she was due there Monday to pursue him about the misuse of magic on a muggle artefact, well it was her expertise, and she wondered whether to bring it up to Narcissa, had he dabbled with these kinds of things before? _Screw it Hermione ask, it is for work._

"Ms Black?" Hermione looked up from her book as the older woman turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question? It's about your ex-husband."_ Tread carefully._

"What do you want to know about him?" Narcissa was curious to why Hermione had asked this, her ex-husband was under Auror surveillance all day every day for the rest of his life. He had just scrapped getting out of Azkaban, but he was still a muggle born hater and still ready to defy the ministry again. This is the reason Narcissa could no longer be with him. She had struggled through the war, and she wasn't about to struggle for the rest of her life.

"I have a meeting at Malfoy manor Monday afternoon. Apparently one of the Aurors seems to think Lucius is dabbling with the misuse of magic on a muggle artefact. We both know he hates muggles, muggle borns, probably even half-bloods, but I am going to find out what he's up to. They say he has been using an inanimate object that they haven't seen before." Hermione took in Narcissa worried expression, did she know something?

"Look Miss Granger, I know you see Lucius as well a coward, but he can be dangerous, I would be cautious going to the manor." Narcissa didn't' like the fact Lucius was still acting up, the war was done, couldn't he pull his head out of his arse and see that by now?

"He has Aurors on him twenty four seven, there's nothing to be worried of, only if he is devising magic on a muggle object, he could be trying to hurt muggles in general." The brunette didn't understand Narcissa's sudden words of caution. Lucius was and always would be a coward, Hermione remembered when she was tortured in the manor, that night Harry and Ron had saved her, the platinum blonde had even forgot he didn't have a wand! He was a stupid arse.

"Well he always did stupid things over the years, Tom Riddles Diary is the only muggle object I remember him being remotely interested but Tom himself had bewitched it. I don't think Lucius would have the sense to. Cant the Aurors check it out?"

"I'm afraid they wouldn't know what they were looking for, it is my job to assess these things." Hermione could send one of her members of staff, but she hadn't stepped into the manor since she was tortured, she thought it would give her a little sense of closure.

Narcissa looked at her sceptically for a moment. The brunette was hell bent on finding out what her ex was up to. But Narcissa didn't want her walking into this blindly. Aurors where there on the grounds. Damn her feelings making her feel protective of the woman.

"Don't look at me like that! I've been doing this for almost five years remember?" Hermione smiled playfully, if she knew she would worry the pure blood she wouldn't have said anything. She just wanted an excuse to talk to her.

"Be careful Miss Granger." Narcissa smiled and stood up, "I have to meet Andy for lunch, so I'll—see you around." The platinum and black haired witch turned around and left the shop, she had left the book on the table next to her empty cup.

_Did she just say I'll see you around? Didn't I say that to her last night? _Hermione grinned and picked up the book Narcissa had left, she took it to the counter with her own and bought the two. She was going to read _Othello _just to toy with the pureblood.

Hermione left Daunts and head for Diagon Alley. The brunette was going to go to the Weasley's joke shop, she heard Ron sometimes worked there on the weekends so she decided to go visit him.

Upon arriving at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Hermione stepped through the door to find a number of children messing around. There where girls at the love potion fountain, boys messing around with the electronic shock shakes and then she saw Ron demonstrating quality Weasley goods!

"Hermione! Welcome, have you come for some jokes?" The ginger smiled as he noticed his best friend walk in.

"Well you said last night that you barley see me so I decided to turn up." Hermione walked over to him as he finished dealing with the customers.

"You know, I really like working here, I was thinking about packing in being an Auror and helping George full time." Ron put down the goods he was showing.

Hermione gave him a sceptic look and crossed her arms. "Really I thought you loved being an Auror?"

"I do, I did, I just can't see it going for, I mean Harry's head Auror and he'll stay head for years. I can't progress in Harry's shadow. Plus its way more fun working here." He threw her a cheesy grin.

"Well whatever makes you happy Ronald." Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his arm. To say they weren't a good match for a couple they certainly fit well as best friends. Hermione felt like she was actually closer to Ron than Harry and Ginny. It was Molly that often scared her away.

"I'm due on lunch in about five minutes do you want to go grab a drink in the Leaky Cauldron?" His face looked pleading and Hermione didn't have anything to do.

"Of course." The brunette nodded and waited for Ron to get his things sorted.

The two friends made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. On entering Hermione's eyes caught a glimpse of that famous platinum and black hair as she walked over to find a seat. Narcissa was a cross the room with her sister Andromeda.

Andromeda Tonks looked the spitting image of Bellatrix Lestrange, her sister, she had luscious black curls and half lidded eyes, hell even some of the faces she pulled made Hermione think she was looking directly at the sadist.

"Butter beer 'Mione?" Ron asked as he stood to go to the bar.

"Yes please." Hermione nodded and then turned her eyes back to the Black sisters. She was seated in a booth towards the back of the pub; this gave her a clear view of everyone, including her target. She watched briefly as she saw Narcissa laugh and smile with her sister. It was great to see that they had made contact with each other again.

If anyone else who didn't know them saw how they were acting it would've looked like two sisters who were best friends, laughing and joking, having a decent conversation. Hermione found Narcissa even more appealing because of this; the older witch seemed to be able to almost completely forget her past.

"Here you go." Ron put her drink down on the table and sat down. "Who you noseying at?"

"What? No one" Hermione laughed it off; damn she had to be careful next time. "So how's Lavender?"

"She's already planning the wedding and we haven't even been engaged two minutes." He chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"Oh jeeze! That quick?" Hermione stared down into her drink; it was so 'Lavender' like to plan a wedding straight after getting engaged.

"Hmm, she's down in Diagon Alley with mum today, but she hasn't been to visit the shop."

_Great._ "Oh really, that's a shame." The brunette shot him a smile before slowly shifting her eyes to Narcissa, _Merlin Hermione this is kinda like stalking._

"Gives me a bit of peace and quiet anyway!" He laughed and took a gulp of his beer.

Hermione and Ron had been talking for at least forty five minutes, they had discussed work, Hermione's meeting due at Malfoy manor, he had acted all protective and offered to go with her, but the brunette had told him it wasn't necessary. Hermione had made a point of saying she could look after herself after all these years, and that there were Aurors on sight anyway, it was becoming a deja vu moment, and she had already had this with Narcissa earlier. But she couldn't understand why the older witch was worried for her. They did barley know each other after all.

The brunette was reminiscing with her best friend about their Hogwarts days when there was a screech coming from by the entrance of the pub. A very angry Lavender Brown followed by a puzzled Molly Weasley. Lavender dashed up to Ron and Hermione's table.

"Won Won, what do you think you're doing?" The blonde shrieked causing the whole pub to go silent and all eyes came upon the table. Molly just backed away not wanting to get involved.

"Sorry Love?" Ron was a little red from embarrassment, but he was completely in the dark as to why Lavender was so furious.

"We have just got engaged and now you're running back to—to her!" Lavender pointed at Hermione.

Hermione just shook her head, was this really happening? The brunette had even been to their bloody engagement party. She had never seen eye to eye with the blonde but there was no need for this. Ron and Hermione were just friends, and that's how it would say.

"Lav calm down, Hermione and I are just catching up over a drink, and I'm on my break." The ginger was looking more and more nervous as he saw Lavender's expression change to hell hath no fury- like a woman's scorn.

"She's trying to steal you away again!" Exasperated with anger Lavender turned to Hermione. "Can't you get your own man? I haven't forgotten about how you stole him away when we were at Hogwarts!"

"Oh for the love of." Hermione rubbed her temples. The girl's screeching was almost giving her a headache. "Nothing is going on Lavender, I attended your engagement party for Merlin's sake, Ron and I will always remain friends."

"I saw the way you looked at him last night!"

_Oh here we go. _"Stop being such a petulant paranoid child and get over yourself!" Hermione was quickly losing her temper and it didn't help that the entire pub was watching.

"I'm childish? I'm not the one trying to steal someone else's fiancé." Lavender glared down and stood with her hands planted on her hips.

"Stop embarrassing yourself Lavender." The brunette was having just about enough of this, there was no clear argument, it was just poor old 'Lav Lav' wanting to cause a scene, she always had to be centre of attention.

"I'm not the one sat having a drink with someone else's man!"

Hermione had finally had enough she threw her hands up in the air and stood up. Ron flinched as she got in Lavender's face. "You know what." Hermione pointed at her "you better hope you don't fuck this up for yourself, because if you hurt him, I will be the one you're answering to." With that Hermione barged past the stunned blonde knocking her with her shoulder and stormed out of the pub.

The brunette was vexed, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough to have someone as foolish as Lavender Brown try and speak down to her, and build a mountain out of a mole hill, was Hermione unable to have a quiet drink with her friend? Clearly. Hermione rested her hand on the stone wall of the pub as she tried to calm herself down.

Hermione wasn't usually a hot head when it came to arguments. Or she didn't used to be, but after the war Hermione couldn't help but lose her temper. The brunette had sort to see someone about it but as she got busier with working for the Ministry she just let it sit in the back of her mind.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron Lavender had sat herself in Hermione's spot, she was pale with fear, never once had she heard Hermione Granger, golden girl, speak like that. Nor had any of the other witches and wizards that had occupied the pub that day.

Whispers were heard as the pub began to recover from silence. Narcissa was stunned at the out-come, she had never seen the witch acted that way, she wondered if she should go looking for her, it was clear that Weasley and his mother were trying to get Lavender to talk.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day Hermione swore." Andromeda chuckled as she looked at her sister's confused expression. "Good on her, that Lavender Brown is a right nuisance. Clearly Weasley's chosen the wrong bride."

"Hmm, excuse me Andy." Narcissa stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"What? Narcissa where are you going?" The youngest Black was shocked at her sisters sudden act.

"Well it's clear that Weasley is rooted to his seat, I'm going to check if she's about, see if she's alright." Narcissa smiled at her sister's bout of confusion and headed for the door.

As Narcissa shut the door behind her she saw Hermione stood with one hand on the wall she looked as if she was staring at the floor, the pure blood noted that the witch looked as if she was trying to calm herself down, Narcissa gingerly stepped round to face Hermione.

As she came into the brunette's line of sight, the younger witch raised an eye brow to her before clearing her throat, "can I help you?"

From the tone of her voice Narcissa comprehended that she was still angry. "Would you like to take a walk?"

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in a frown as she tried to suss out what Narcissa was doing, settling on the fact the older witch was probably trying to be friendly she pushed herself up from the wall. "What about Andromeda?"

"Oh she'll be fine, I told her I was coming to see if you were alright, it doesn't seem like Mr Weasley can escape." Narcissa gestured for them to walk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "fine." _Jesus she's trying to be nice, you know, the woman who you constantly dream about fucking. Get with it woman._

"So do you want to talk about what just happened in there?" The pure blood clasped her hands together as she walked down the path with Hermione.

"Well as you can see Lavender's a paranoid bitch, she's always been that way." Hermione rubbed the back of her neck as she pulled her hair to one side.

"Hmm, Andy said she thinks Weasley has chosen the wrong bride." Narcissa was comprehensive she didn't know how Hermione actually felt about the ginger, she wondered if she missed being with her Hogwarts love.

"The thing is Ron and I are just friends, yes, I understand that we did go out, but, it felt wrong, I love Ron as a brother, just like Harry. Ron and I could never be in a relationship, it doesn't work."

Well that answered Narcissa's internal question. "Well Miss Brown doesn't seem to be able to get that into her thick skull."

"Tell me about it. She's always had a problem with me, I deal with her because Ron loves her, if I had it my way she would be bombarded across the country." Hermione tucked a hair behind her ear, the two witches had walked down to Amanuensis Quills.

"Ah you don't mind if we go in do you? I am in need if a new quill." Narcissa smiled as she stepped to the door.

"Oh no of course." Hermione followed her in.

As Narcissa was being greeted by Mr Hawks, the shop owner, Hermione decided to wonder around and look at the quills, there were some beautifully stunning designs, and she came across one that was unusual, it was black, but as you got nearer the point it turned into a sort of mow berry colour. With a gold tip. Hermione decided on buying it. She could use it for her paperwork at work.

"Oh yes these are very rare, and rather pricey, I hope you don't mind?" Mr Hawks said as he served Hermione.

"No I don't mind." She mumbled as she paid a total of one galleon and 12 sickles. _Bloody extortionate._

Narcissa had bought what she came for and was waiting by the door for Hermione, she kept in check that her anger had subsided, but now the younger witch was mumbling to the shop owner. The platinum and black haired witch wondered what was next to come.

Hermione smiled politely as Narcissa held the shop door open for her and they both exited. Hermione put the paper bag witch held her new quill in, and placed it in her bag. "You can go back to Andromeda if you want, thanks though for, checking on me?"

"I hear you and Andy know each other you can join us if you want?" Narcissa was hoping she would.

"No thank you, I'm going to go home, thanks though." Hermione took out her wand and left Diagon Alley. Narcissa noticed Hermione was very skilled at apparition the woman hardly made a crack.

Narcissa made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron where she found her youngest sister eating what looked like soup. She resumed her seat and raised a perfectly shaped eye brown.

"Have we not already eaten lunch?"

"Well yes but I'm still hungry. Plus I didn't know how long you'd be with Hermione. Is she alright?" Andromeda asked as she spooned another mouthful of soup in her mouth.

"It would seem although I'm not so sure. I think she just wanted a quiet drink with Mr Weasley." Narcissa had a cup of tea placed In front of her by Tom the land lord. The two sisters had a tab which they paid for weekly.

"Hmm well you seemed quite eager to check on her." Andy smiled and brushed a curl out of her face.

Narcissa took a sip of her tea "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I didn't know you knew Hermione."

"I don't." Narcissa said almost too quickly.

"Oh well what is going on then?" Andromeda Tonks had a look of suspicion in her eye, Narcissa was able to hid her emotions from many but not her sister.

"Nothing, I bumped into her at the engagement party, and that's how I got speaking to her. Don't give me that look Andy." The pure blood looked at her sister with the up most distempered look.

"She's a good woman, you should get to know her, maybe she'd be a good match for Draco?" The black haired witch continued eating her soup, she hadn't realised the raw nerve she had struck with her sister.

"I don't think she's Draco's type." Narcissa added sipping her tea, she was exactly Draco's type. But the older Black sister didn't want that to happen. It couldn't happen.

"Draco came around to visit Teddy this morning, he explained how he couldn't believe his eyes when she had walked in and he caught sight of her." Andromeda really was digging her own grave.

_Yes well that makes two of us. _"Oh," Narcissa had to think of the right words before continuing. "He didn't mention it to me."

"Of course not you're his mother, it would be awkward!" The younger sister laughed.

"Why would it?" _Has she sussed me out? _Narcissa flushed a little but kept herself well reserved.

"Well it's not like he could just come out with '_mother I fancy the girl I tormented in school for six years and now I like her.' _Can he?" Andromeda did her best to imitate Draco's voice and ended up making herself laugh even more.

"It's not attractive to laugh at your own jokes Andromeda." Narcissa sniggered as she stared at her sister. Even as children Andromeda was known to have an unusual sense of humour. She often humoured herself.

"Oh stop being so uptight!"

The two continued to laugh and joke and pull digs at each other. Narcissa still kept the thought of Draco fancying her forbidden fruit.

Like the chapter? Click review:)


	4. Malfoy Madness

I cannot believe the response I've gotten for this story still! Every time I get a new alert my phone buzzes! It's very exciting for me so thank you all for taking the time to read and review :) This part of the story is kinda like a filler chapter. But I hope you enjoy it all the same, it's just to tie up a few loose ends.

Seeker-of-Raven I fully enjoyed reading your review and i'm so happy you are enjoying the story so far :D. Their relationship is developing slowly, but I don't like to rush into things ;) I'm really glad you loved the seen with Lavender it was immensely fun to write, and we haven't seen the last of her! As for jealous Ginny, i'm glad you picked up on that, we will also be seeing more of her 'jealousy' along the way too ) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

danisnape I'm glad you're loving the story! And no I take criticism very constructively i'm glad you pointed that out! I do apologise about using the wrong word! I cannot believe I let that slip! I would love for you to be my Beta but i'm not sure how to go about that so please let me know, and it took me a lot to build up my confidence to post my own story, i'm still getting used to the fact people are reading it! :D I really do appreciate your reviews thank you very much!

_Imperfection is an understatement- Helena Bonham Carter_

Stepping up to the gates outside Malfoy manor was a very daunting task. The last time Hermione had been there was five years ago, and she had got out by the skin of her teeth. The Aurors that stood at the gates proceeded to let her in. There were a few 'hellos' from them, but she was there on business and she wanted to keep a clear head. As they escorted her up the path and to the grand front door Hermione gasped as she took it all in for the first time since the war, it hadn't changed one bit, it didn't help that the weather was dark and gloomy on this fine British Monday afternoon.

An Auror then opened the door and she was taken by another group of Aurors to the sitting room where she then saw Lucius Malfoy sat in his chair by the fire reading a book. He hadn't realised he had company until one of the Aurors cleared their throat.

"Oh what do I owe the pleasure Miss Granger?" He smirked and stood up throwing his book down on his chair. "I don't assume you've come for a quiet chat over some tea and biscuits have you?"

Hermione shook her head and glared at him as she squinted her eyes. "Don't be stupid Malfoy; I hear you've been playing around with an unusual object."

He laughed as she crossed his arms. "And what makes _you _think that aye?"

"The Aurors see everything you do here Malfoy they're not oblivious to a new item in your house." Hermione kept her cool as she smirked at him.

"Well they're setting me up." He spat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Hermione said sarcastically. This man really was a fool. How Narcissa had coped with him for all the years they were married baffled Hermione. She could see the muggle radio half hidden under a cushion in another seat.

"Really."

"Then explain that!" Hermione pointed at the radio and Lucius shook his head.

"What?" He flushed a little before stuttering. "Th—that was a gift from—a friend."

"_From a—a friend?" _Hermione mocked him as she stepped over to the muggle radio. "Do you even know what this is Mr Malfoy."

She turned around to look at the pure blood and he shook his head. Some of the Aurors snickered behind his back as the idiotic man had been found out so quickly.

"This is a muggle radio, and by the vibes I'm getting from it, I'd say, that you have been misusing magic on it." Hermione was now talking to him like he was a small child.

Lucius looked dumb struck as he watched her cast a few spells on the object. They were wordless, so he had no idea what she was casting. Hermione smirked as she put it down.

"Tut tut, were you trying to make a portkey?" Hermione shook her head, she noticed with the spells she had cast to see what dark magic had been used, and it was obvious Lucius was trying to bewitch it into being an unregistered portkey.

"What that's absurd!"

Hermione cut him off, "there's a very thin line between you and Azkaban."

"Don't you threaten me you vile…"

"Mud blood? Please, I've heard it all, hell your deranged sister in law wrote it on my arm with her knife, did you forget?" Hermione wasn't up for playing games. "I'm taking this to run a full report, then I'll hand it over to the Port key department and they can decided how to treat you, you're lucky you involved the other department. If I had it my way you'd be locked up for life."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?" He pointed his wand at her but one of the Aurors hit him with a stunner.

"Nice shot, I think I'm done here. I'll head back to the Ministry. Thanks boys." Hermione winked at them and left the room. She could hear the pure blood shouting blue murder at her. Hermione proceeded without any apprehension. This could only go one way for Lucius, he was already a prisoner in his own house, and the next step was indeed Azkaban.

As Hermione arrived at her department her assistant Anne followed her into her office. "Hello Miss Granger, how did it go? Also this came for you." She handed Hermione the letter.

"Very well actually." Hermione resized the radio out of her bag and placed it on her desk. She watched Anne's eyes grow. "Lucius Malfoy was trying to make a portkey." Hermione walked around her desk and sat in her seat.

"Blimey! We've got him! Send him to Azkaban! This is proof he's still acting against the Ministry." Anne was all chaotic in happiness. Hermione didn't really understand this woman at times but she was nice to have as an assistant.

"Not quite, since he was trying to make an illegal portkey, I'll have to do a report, send it to Kingsley, but I'll have to send this." She motioned towards the radio. "To the portkey office in the department of transportation."

"Well what will they do?"

"They'll probably get to the bottom of it all, but I can see them having the last say. Either way, it doesn't look good for poor old Mr Malfoy." Hermione smiled and her assistant dismissed herself.

The brunette began writing her report on Lucius Malfoy's misuse of magic on the radio, after about forty minutes she'd finished and sent it to Kingsly, before asking Anne to send the radio to the portkey office.

When Hermione had a free minute she opened the letter her assistant had handed her, she noticed Ron's scraggily writing as soon as she read her name. In the letter he was apologising for his fiancée's out-burst, he said Lavender was going to send her a written apology, he also mentioned how is mother had given her an ear full for showing them up in public. _Put it up to Molly to try make herself look good in the public eye, _Hermione continued reading, it was very heartfelt for Ron, it almost worried her that he was still harbouring some feelings for her, but it was clear he loved Lavender so she shrugged it off and wrote back to him telling him not to worry but to, and in her exact words, _Keep his bitch on a lead _when Hermione was around.

Hermione sent the letter up to his office and then got back to her work. After she had finished a few other outstanding reports Hermione decided to go for a walk through the ministry, it was almost time for her to leave so she decided against leaving early and left her office and began her walk.

The brunettes staff waved at her some gave her warm smiles. She had really grown towards her staff, they were a lovely bunch of people. Some were away on missions like the one she had been on earlier. They were very trust worthy and proved to Hermione that they could get the job done.

Hermione had run straight into Harry after she left her department. "Hey Hermione, I heard about Lavender. She's one crazy bitch!"

"You're telling me!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah well Ginny and I went to see Andy and little Teddy yesterday and she told us about it! Apparently you know how to choose your words!" He laughed as she took off his glasses to clean.

"Well, I for one will not let her walk all over me!" Hermione folded her arms.

"Of course. Molly was furious, apparently she ended up calling Lavender a 'daft bimbo'" Harry was obviously having too much fun at Lavender's expense as he carried on chuckling.

It was infectious as Hermione began laughing too. "Molly has a way with words!"

"Yeah, hey, I'm thinking about inviting Draco over for dinner tomorrow night would you like to join us?"

_Oh Harry forever trying to set me up. _"I can't I have this thing, I have to do."

"Really what thing?" Harry tried catching her out, he saw Draco as a good match for her.

"Erm, my neighbours invited me round."

"Ah well maybe next time then. I just want you to see how well he's changed."

"I saw how well he had changed at Ron's engagement on Friday. Harry I was sat with Draco and his mother most of the night." Hermione smoothed down a hair that had slipped free from her bun.

"Oh yes that reminds me, I noticed how well you two got on! Minerva wasn't happy though, she doesn't want her Gryffindor going out with a Slytherin."

"Well she's not to worry, Draco's not my type, and that reminds me, I think I'll get in touch with Minerva, I've missed her wit." Hermione smiled and said goodbye to Harry before leaving to apparate home.

Once home Hermione had received a letter from the Ministry, _they couldn't have just spoken to me while I was there? _She opened it and threw it on her coffee table. She should've realised it was _that _time of year.

The Ministry was doing the remembrance ball that they had every year since the war, Hermione hated it with a passion, on numerous accounts the Ministry members had asked her Harry and Ron to put their memories in a pensive so that the images of the war could be cast out for everyone to see. It was barbaric! Obviously the golden trio had profoundly refused every year.

Hermione didn't want to re live it! It was insane that anyone would ask such things. The brunette found it absolutely vile that they _had _to attend. She wouldn't go if her job didn't depend on it. The one thing she hated Kingsley for was this. She saw it as a money making scheme, and it disgusted her.

The invitation also mentioned to bring a plus one, Hermione had no one to bring, this was even worse. The Ministry hadn't asked they bring someone all the other times she had been. Well this was disastrous. The brunette had to find someone to take; she couldn't ask any of her friends, as they were all in pairs already.

Draco was out of the question as she was hot for his mother. Plus he'd take it as a date. There was George, he wasn't dating anyone, Hermione decided on asking George Weasley if he would accompany her. She had plenty of time to plan though as the ball wasn't until the following Saturday. All Hermione had to do was make sure she had a dress. The muggle born thought about Harrods in London it was easy to convert Galleons into Pounds at Gringotts so that's what she resolved on.

Hermione awoke on Tuesday with an owl tapping at her bedroom window. She peered over at her alarm clock. It was five thirty "Ugh fare to early." The brunette mumbled to herself before sliding out of bed and walking over to her window. It was still a little dark outside so the light didn't hurt her eyes too much.

To her surprise the letter was from her former boyfriend Viktor Krum. He was asking her to the Ministry Ball. _Well that means I don't have to ask George. _Hermione wrote back accepting his invitation and gave it back to his owl and the slipped back into bed for another hour of sleep before she had to get up for work.

Viktor Krum had asked Hermione to the Yule Ball in her fourth year, she hadn't fallen for the Bulgarian Wizard straightaway, but as he showed more and more interest in her she decided to let it be, he had been kind and gentle and when he did ask her to the Ball she had no obligation of not accepting, Ron or Harry hadn't asked her and she wasn't going to be their last resort. On the plus side she was the envy of every student at the ball that night. That was the night the students and staff had seen her as someone other than the bushy haired know-it-all, they saw her as a young woman, and they saw her for all her beauty she possessed.

Ron claimed that Viktor was too old for her when he became struck with jealousy, Viktor used to be his role model and he would go shouting praises about him all the time, but after he found out the brunette was attending the yule ball with Viktor he had flipped. He told Hermione the one thing Viktor had on his mind was to bed the younger witch. Of course Hermione told him this wasn't true. She had in fact to everyone's dismay slept with the older wizard that night. The two only split up because Viktor had to leave and go back to Durmstrang.

Narcissa was sat at home in Belsize Park when she received her Ministry invite to the Ball for the war. In previous years she had attended one or two, but it was to show her acceptance and that she could still walk around with her head held high.

Narcissa might have changed her views, or never believed them in the first place, but she was still a very proud woman. The way Narcissa was brought up was an indication of this; she and her sisters were given everything they wanted. Her father, Regulus Black, had favoured Bellatrix for her keen involvement with the Dark Lord, but he kept his younger daughters close too. Her mother always showed them to present themselves in the best way possible at all times, something witch Bella forgot as she let her crazy psycho-ness take over, or Andy for being shunned by the family. Narcissa had stayed loyal in their eyes until they died. She, in a sick way, prided herself for this. But now, now the youngest Black was a completely different woman. She let her teachings be thrown out of the window when it came to society. The only thing Narcissa kept up was her appearance. Oh and her liking for very large houses, and expensive things, Narcissa Black was a very wealthy woman.

Narcissa decided that she would just take Draco as her plus one; he wouldn't have been contacted as he was in muggle York at the moment doing his studies, taking her son with her was better than having to find some arm candy. Yes there were handsome wealthy bachelors that would probably be more than happy to go with the beautiful Narcissa Black. But Narcissa was hung on a certain muggle born and gathered that Hermione would be there, she hadn't really caught sight of her when she had attended in the past. The pure blood thought she could just run into her at the ball, Hermione was probably going with a friend. Narcissa didn't want to pry into her private life but from Ron and Lavender's engagement party she had presumed the brunette was single. Would a little flirting hurt? It would be a huge step for her to succumb to the full fact that she was totally sweet on the muggle born, she bet that her older sister Bella was turning in her grave right about now.

The pure blood made plans to contact Draco over the week and tell him they were attending the Ministry Ball this year. The two would need new outfits and Draco was a pleasure to choose suits for, he would wear almost anything stylish and expensive. He really did live up to a wealthy status just like his mother. But she was so very proud of her son. He hadn't turned out as bad she thought after the war. Draco had handled it quite badly but he had pulled himself together and made amends were they needed to be made. He had made friends with their former enemy Harry Potter. Her son was becoming a brilliant man, he would make his future wife very happy, but that wasn't going to Hermione, Narcissa wouldn't let that happen.

Tuesday afternoon consisted of Hermione working with the Portkey office in the department of transportation. Apparently Lucius had actually failed to make the portykey and it had been sat around in his mansion for a while now. This wasn't good news for the brunette Kingsly had previously told her that there wasn't enough evidence to pin on the former Death Eater to even have a trial for Azkaban. The Wizengamot didn't want to know about it either. Hermione was furious that the sleazy bastard was going to get off scott free again. She had even argued and told Kingsly he wasn't doing his job well enough but all that got her was a strange look, and he had told her he'd done everything he could.

Harry had heard the news and came to comfort his friend but all that did was make Hermione angrier. The brunette wanted to be left alone. Hermione left work early that day and went home to calm down and sit in with a book and Crookshanks. If it wasn't enough that Lucius was let off once again, she had four days until the dreaded Ministry Ball, all she was looking forward to was seeing Viktor, she hadn't seen him recently and hoped he would take her mind off everything.

When the know-it-all didn't get her way she made sure everyone knew it. When she left early Anne had asked her what was wrong and Hermione had replied with a blunt _'ask Kingsly he clearly knows what he's doing' _and then she had simply left.

In all fairness Hermione did enjoy her work and where she worked but it was times when acts were done out of stupidity. Apparently the rumour was that Lucius had a lot of money so he could bribe himself out of going to trial or worse. Azkaban. Hermione chose to ignore this, if it was true, then after five years, the Ministry was still as corrupt as it was when Voldemort was in charge.

Hermione thought about asking Narcissa, but she soon decided against it, it would probably make things between them a little awkward, bringing Narcissa's ex up into a conversation for the second time would probably not blow over well. She struggled to read the words on her page as thoughts of the pure blood danced through her mind. Hermione had yet to feel that Narcissa did feel anything but the same way as she did about the older woman. The muggle born had thought about throwing a few hints out there but she was scared of scaring the pure blood away. Only time would tell if her confidence grew with the woman she lusted over so much since their first encounter, for Hermione to act on her feelings, Narcissa was like her liquid fire.

Hope this chapter was okay for you guys:)


	5. A Ball, A Brawl and Alcohol

Hey Guys, I have another update for you! It was extremely fun to write, I would like to thank you for the new reviews, reading them makes me feel so much more confident, and I strive to put the best work out that I can. As for a Beta, I have now decided against the matter, I'd rather be a one woman band if that makes sense, danisnape thanks for the offer I truly appreciate it. Also; last chapter I stated that Regulus Black was Narcissa's father and obviously he's not, I don't know what I was thinking ;), thank you for pointing that out to me :)

Disclaimer: Hermione likes her drink in this one ;) doesn't she tend to get drunk around Narcissa hmm...

CDL: Thank you very much for your review, I do like to make sure I get the characterisations right, and yes I agree, I do like to make sure the relationship develops piece by piece. I'm glad you like Lavender and Hermione's quarrel, we haven't seen the last of it! There will be more confrontation between them ;) as for Andy and Narcissa I enjoyed writing that little bit :).

TJK78: Thank you very much :)

Kiley S. Snape: Aww ;) thanks very much, I really appreciate it :) I hope you enjoy the chapter

_The less you reveal, the more people wonder - Emma Watson. _

As Draco and Narcissa arrived at the Ministry Ball they made their way into the hall, it was a grand affair. The Ministry had really gone all out on the décor this year, everything looked perfect. The theme colours were gold and silver.

The Purebloods mingled amongst the people they knew. Narcissa already had offers to dance but she kindly declined them all. Instead she took to getting a glass of Shiraz and took a seat at the bar to scout the hall for Hermione. With the ball room being full it was hard for the blonde to look at first but she knew she hadn't arrived yet as she spotted two thirds of the Golden Trio stood with their partners.

Molly Weasley had also taken to staring at Narcissa. She had been giving her death glares all night, the two women didn't like each other, that much was clear but Molly was being absurdly rude. Every time the Pureblood looked over she had caught Molly glaring at her. Was Narcissa not allowed to attend the ball? She had an invitation and she had decided to show her respects. The Pureblood did owe people that much.

Draco was off dancing with a witch Narcissa hadn't seen before; it was only when Harry and Ginny came over to talk to her that she felt included. The only other people that had spoken to her had been Draco's friends and McLaggen Sr.

"Good evening Ms Black you look lovely." Harry said as he walked over to her. Ginny was clung onto his arm like a lost puppy.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, thank you. How are you both?" Narcissa was going to say Potter could call her by her first name, but then she decided against it, he owed her his life. She didn't want to make things more _personal._

"We're doing fine thanks, a little bored of these things." He gestured to the ball. "But I guess it is good to remember all the people we've lost to the wars. Hermione made me think though the other day, she mentioned that they're the definition of _money grabbing schemes_" Harry laughed but it felt awkward.

"Hmm, I'd have to agree with Miss Granger they're quite lavishing although the amount of money wealthy wizards will donate will benefit the Ministry greatly." Narcissa smirked and took a sip of her wine.

"Are you thinking about donating?"

"Harry!" Ginny slapped him on the arm "that's none of our business!"

Narcissa let out a light chuckle. "It's quite alright, I'm not sure, I think Miss Granger's theory is probably spot on, but as a wealthy Pureblood, I'm inclined to do so." Narcissa shook her head at the twos confused expressions. "In other words. Probably."

"Ah right I get you," Harry scratched his head and took a swig of his beer. "They have out done it though this year!"

"The last one I came to was three years back; I must say it is an improvement."

"Last years was a shamble, it was like Umbridge had come back from the dead and decorated!" Harry snorted as Ginny playfully slapped his arm. "Pink was everywhere. I swear she possessed the last ball. If you listened closely, you could hear the faint sound of cats meowing."

Narcissa had to laugh at the half-blood, he was rather amusing in his own geeky way. "Glad I missed it."

"We had no choice!"

"The year before that looked like crap as well remember?" Ginny piped up as she felt a little more comfortable in Narcissa's presence.

"Oh yeah! You should be glad you missed that one two. Looked like a funeral service." Harry reminisced to Narcissa about the ball the Ministry threw two years prior.

As he finished talking there was a few muffles about but the hall had grown quiet. The three turned to look at the stairs where the entrance door was. Harry then noticed Hermione walk in with none other than Viktor Krum.

"Blimey she kept that one quiet!" Ginny muttered as they watched Hermione elegantly walk down the stairs with a very muscular Viktor Krum. He practically screamed weights; his blazer did nothing to hide the definition in his arms.

"I thought she was just attending by herself? Now that means I've to make small talk with him!" Harry groaned his eyes still fixed on the pair.

"No, did you not read the bloody invite! You had to bring a plus one this year!" Ginny told him she too was still looking at the Muggle-born.

Narcissa was upset inwardly, her icy exterior didn't show it of course, but she was enraged with jealousy. Krum had his arm firmly wrapped around Hermione's small waist and to make matters worse she looked happy. It was going to be a long night if Narcissa kept ogling at her only to get a face full of Krum everywhere she turned.

Hermione was wearing a long sleeved dark emerald dress, her back was completely on show and the dress fell to her feet, her hair was up in bun and she gracefully made her way to the bar accompanied by her date.

Viktor bought them both a drink and they were met by Harry, Ginny and to Hermione's surprise Narcissa. The brunette hadn't expected Narcissa to be sat there; she hadn't expected her to be at the ball full stop. Hermione lightly blushed as Viktor gave her a kiss on the cheek before dismissing himself to go great some of his friends that were in attendance.

"Hermione why didn't you tell us you were coming with Krum?" Harry asked her in disbelief and then watched as she made quick work of her glass of wine and quickly ordered another. "And slow down on the drink!"

"Guys… er Ms Black." Hermione greeted Narcissa with a smile before gulping her second glass of wine. "It was supposed to be a surprised, he owled me Monday, I thought it would be nice to meet up with him." The brunette sat on the stool next to Narcissa.

"But?" Ginny said folding her arms. "There's definitely a but! Look at you! Downing your drinks like an alcoholic."

"But…" Hermione sighed. "He's a little." She frowned thinking of the right word. "Forward."

"Forward? What does that mean?" Harry asked throwing Narcissa a look of confusion. But the blonde just sat there listening in.

Narcissa was angry at the display of affection she had just seen, and now Hermione was a nervous wreck made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"It means he's already tried something Harry, Merlin, you can be such a dunder head sometimes!" Ginny stepped in as she waited for Hermione to confirm her suspicions.

"What! What did he do 'Mione?" The black haired wizard barked.

"Don't worry Harry I can handle him. I think. Er" Hermione paused for a second as she saw Harry's demure change. "He seems to think we can start right were we left off. He came to my apartment to pick me up and planted one on me straightaway!" Hermione carried on gulping her wine. "He groped my bloody arse on the way over here! It's bloody embarrassing." She chuckled as Ginny bust out laughing.

"Would you like me to tell him to keep his hands to himself?" Harry interrupted the women's laughing. Narcissa however was not amused.

"No no, my plan is to just avoid him." Hermione laughed. "He's a lovely guy, he really is, he just has a funny way of showing it."

"You should never have come with him!" Ron bounded over pointing over to where Krum was situated.

"Oh let it go Ron." Ginny mused as she noticed he had just left Lavender at the food table.

"He's bloody liability!"

"Nonsense he's just very, very forward!" The youngest Weasley was now in hysterics. She found the entire situation very funny.

"Don't you remember fourth year." He ordered himself a stronger drink as he sat next to Hermione. He hadn't even given Narcissa a second thought.

"Of course I do Ron!" Hermione said through clenched teeth, now wasn't the time for his jealous side to kick in.

It was Ron who had bounded into the girls dormitory to find a very drunk Hermione and Viktor shagging in her bed. Someone had spiked the punch and when he noticed the brunette and his enemy had vanished he ran up with Harry to find them. To this day Ron still blamed Krum for it and insisted he spiked the punch just to get Hermione into bed with him. Obviously Hermione had known what she was doing, yes, if she wasn't drunk she would've probably not have done it, but in the words of Macbeth; what's done is done!

"I for one will never forget!" Ginny was having a laughing frenzy, Ron glared at his sister, Harry looked to be no longer wanting to get involved and Hermione just put her head in her hands.

Ginny was being as embarrassing as her brother, Hermione and Harry seemed like the only ones who had remembered Narcissa's presence.

"Can we please change the subject?" Hermione swivelled around on her seat and ordered a fire-whiskey from the bar and then turned back to her friends, and hot wench that was making her feel very warm.

"No I like this subject."

"Shut up Ginny!"

"Yeah Gin, you're so weird. Seeing Krum on top of Hermione gave me nightmares for eternity!" Harry accidentally spilled. Narcissa looked disgusted, Ron had his jaw on the floor, and Ginny well, Ginny looked like she was going to cry with laughter.

"Harry! Please!" Hermione nodded towards Narcissa who just shook her head.

"Oh, shit, er yeah I'm—I'm just going to, oh Neville's over there." Harry was gone before Hermione could scold him. Ginny followed him and Ron was sat next to her in a frenzied sulk.

"Won Won!" Lavender Brown was walking over when Hermione realised whose voice she had just heard, it was sickeningly childlike. "Wonny, you left me by myself."

"Oh Jesus Christ." Hermione mumbled but it was loud enough that Lavender heard and glared at her.

Narcissa heard and wanted to know who this 'Jesus Christ' was, was he another famous wizard? Someone on the same lines as Merlin? She would investigate later, if she ever got Hermione on her own.

"Yeah sorry Lav but it was important."

"More important than me?! It's her again isn't it?" Lavender cried, Hermione shook her head and got up and left before the bothersome witch started her ranting again.

Narcissa was then joined by Draco who had just finished dancing with yet another woman. Hermione made her way through the crowds of people and ended up being pulled into a waltz by Viktor. He let his large arms wrap around her waist as she still had a glass of fire- whiskey in her hand.

"Hello beautiful. Enjoying yourself?" His thick Bulgarian accent was heard as he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Hermione smiled and then slipped form his grasp. She downed the rest of her drink and went to get herself another from the bar across the room.

Bumping into Minerva wasn't part of the plan but she used it to her advantage to hide from Viktor. Hermione ordered another strong drink. The night was going to be a blur sooner rather than later if she kept this up.

"Hermione how are you?" Minerva said as she noticed her former student next to her.

"Oh I'm getting by." Hermione droned "another please." She pushed her empty glass back.

"Wow slow down or I'll be picking your drunken arse off the floor." Minerva chuckled. "So you and Mr Krum aye?"

"That's—that's nothing!" Hermione said as a pink flush crept on her cheeks.

"Nothing?" The older witch raised an eyebrow "looks like everything to me."

Hermione shook her head. "You do not know the half of it. Now excuse me. I have to find another hiding place, I've been spotted." Hermione gestured to Viktor who was walking their way. She snuck down the side of some other by the food table and was met by Molly who was blocking her way.

"Hermione love, you look wonderful."

_Dammit Molly move out of the way. _"Thanks you too." Hermione tried to slip past her.

"Hang on dear; I haven't seen you for a long time. How's everything?"

"You briefly saw me last week at the Burrow. I'm doing quite well thank you, and yourself?"

"Between you and me, I don't think Ron and that silly little wench are going to last much longer, she's doing my head in! Isn't that right Arthur?"

Arthur Weasley turned to the two of them and nodded before stuffing his food in his mouth, hmm who did that remind Hermione of? Like father like son?

"Aw I'm sure she's _lots of fun!_" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm sure I'll have killed her before it's time for the wedding." Molly laughed and Hermione joined her, it was a good blow, if only!

Narcissa had been watching from the side lines as Hermione had drank numerous drinks and paraded around the ball room hiding from her date. As she saw the witch get collard by Molly Weasley the Pureblood walked over to try and sort the older witch out. She was sick of being met by disregarded looks. If Hermione was there it was sure to help the situation.

Upon walking over she was met by Molly's own icy stare. "What are you doing here Black?" The older witch spat as she moved to stand face to face with the other witch.

Hermione just stared at Molly, _well if this isn't the most eventful ball ever I don't know what is, _Harry and Ginny came around too as they saw the confrontation. Minerva was stood behind as she was collecting a plate of food but she also heard the quarrel.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, but what concern is it of yours? I am here to pay my respects." Narcissa answered coolly and she kept a fierce calm look.

It almost made Hermione melt right there and then as she felt sparks of attraction run through her body.

"My concern? Well since your psychotic sister killed my brothers it has every right to do with me!" Molly threw a glare and her hands up in the air. "Come to gloat? You might not have taken the mark but you and that pathetic family of yours deserve Azkaban!"

"Mrs Weasley I will apologise on behalf of my sister, but there's nothing I can say that will make you feel better, as for my family you leave Draco and I out of this, my ex-husband is to blame. I agree I have not done my part in the past to be looked upon as a suitable member of the wizarding world, but I hate myself every day for it." Narcissa wasn't backing down, she had to live with the bad choices she'd made and she had to go on like this for the rest of her life. But no one was going to berate her son in front of her.

"You're just a cold hearted bitch!" Molly spat not taking in anything the witch had said to her. "If I had done the invites to my Ron's engagement party you wouldn't have been there either!" This caused people nearby to stop and stare Minerva almost dropped her plate of food. Harry made his presence known but it was Hermione that stepped in first.

"How dare you!" The Muggle-born hissed, she couldn't help it; the words just flew out of her mouth.

"Molly she saved my life, I owe her _my _life!" Harry stepped between the two to calm Molly down.

"She only did that because of her son. To save him she had to save you! If he wasn't a problem she would've gladly let you die!" Molly cried as she continued "This is all a façade with her! Divorcing Malfoy to try and integrate herself back into society! It's barbaric!"

Narcissa's icy demure became even colder, how dare Molly Weasley talk to her like that! Who was she to judge? The Pureblood had to think of reasons not to hex her right there and then.

"This isn't the place Molly." Minerva put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes love let's go take a walk." Arthur added.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Narcissa rasped, she was angry, in fact she was infuriated. She had been trying her hardest to make amends and this wench would not let her be.

"Come on spit it out!" Molly goaded.

"Now is not the time or place!" Hermione was now joining Harry standing between the two. "Stop this Molly, you're better than this!"

"Hermione, Harry, leave us be." Molly was grasping at her wand.

Arthur took Molly's arm and pulled her away, Molly struggled but not enough to make a scene. Hermione decided she should do the same and lightly planted a hand on Narcissa's forearm, the touch was like the time at the Burrow when Narcissa had held her arm to steady her walk. The woman felt like liquid fire as invisible bolts of attraction ran through her.

As soon as the soft cold touch of Hermione's hand hit her forearm Narcissa lost the need to be angry, she wanted so badly to look down but she kept her eyes firmly on Molly's not wanting to break the stare.

"Come on Ms Black, not here." Narcissa heard the Muggle-born say quietly as she softly pulled on her arm leading her away.

It was Narcissa who walked away first. She couldn't help it; she was being led away by a beautiful woman. The forbidden fruit was touching her. The Pureblood let Hermione lead her to the bar, where the two took a seat and ordered some fire-whiskey.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione said just above a whisper as she took a drink.

"I went over to see if she wanted to sort things out. Clearly I was wrong." Narcissa took a lather long un-lady like gulp of her whiskey. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Hermione had been watching the witch, she was captivated, how could Narcissa look that good drinking in that manner?

"For not taking Molly's side just because she is your friend." Narcissa said further.

"I'm not going to stick up for her when she's wrong."

"Hmmm. Well thank you." Narcissa wanted to thank Hermione in many ways but she was still forbidden fruit. The Pureblood smiled at her and began drinking from her glass.

"There you are!" The Bulgarian was back, again, and Hermione inwardly sighed.

"Oh er, yes, here I am." Hermione downed her drink. "another one please, actually, just give me a bottle."

"Would you care to dance wiz me?"

"Oh is that Neville?" Hermione avoided the question and snuck off. Why she agreed to going with him was now a mystery.

The brunette wandered to the balcony, it was empty, and the night air was cool. In her state though she was fine, she was drunk so it took some of the coldness away. Hermione thought hiding out here was the best thing to do. She opened her newly acquired bottle of fire-whiskey and took a drink of its contents.

The balcony was a nice set up; there was a bench against the wall and a nice fancy railing to lean on. Hermione took the rail; she fancied looking towards the sky at the stars. They looked beautiful, all mysterious and immaculate. It gave her time to think about the night's events and what had transpired. First Harry telling Narcissa, by accident, she had slept with Viktor in her fourth year; secondly her entire night had been spent avoiding her very forward date, and finally Molly Weasley's moronic outburst.

The brunette didn't know how long she had been outside. But she was very drunk, her bottle was three quarters empty, and she had the faintest idea that someone had just joined her. _Please not Viktor. _

Narcissa walked up to the railing of the balcony and leant against it joining the younger witch. She looked up at the stars and sighed. "You know my whole family is named after stars and constellations, except me, I was named after a flower, mother decided to change routine."

Hermione turned and smiled at Narcissa and then went back to looking at the stars. "Well it's better to be different, is it not?"

"I suppose. Breaking tradition is a good thing, in many ways." Narcissa twirled her wine glass in her hand and looked out across at the scenery.

"I really hate these Ministry balls, whatever they are." Hermione said truthfully. She felt very at ease with Narcissa, she was very comforting to have around.

"Money grabbing schemes?" Narcissa giggled lightly.

"I was just saying that to Harry the other..." She saw Narcissa grinning at her "he told you what I said? Great." Hermione laughed and took a drink leaning back against the rails. "I know they mean well, but these gatherings just remind me what an absolute fuck up I am."

Narcissa frowned. Hermione's language was off but she guessed it was the drink, but the younger witch wasn't a 'fuck up' as she put it. Hell she was head of her department. "Miss Granger whatever do you mean?"

"Well before the battle of Hogwarts went underway." She downed some more whiskey. "I thought it would be a brilliant idea to obliviate my parents and ship them off to Australia." She smirked and shook her head. "Nice one Hermione." She mumbled to herself. As her eyes began to well up she quickly took another drink and wiped the spilled tears away.

"Have you tried to find them? The obliviate can be erased." Narcissa felt for the younger witch, Hermione was a smart girl, and it was a silly idea, but war dies many things to people.

Hermione nodded in acceptance. "Harry, Ron and I went to find them straight after they were crowned Aurors, we searched, and I couldn't find any trace of them."

"You have to keep looking…"

"I know, I will, I'm just not strong enough to at the moment. I—I really do miss them. To be honest, they're better off not remembering me." Hermione sniffed and pulled herself together casting a quick cleaning charm on her face and reapplying her makeup.

"Don't say that." The Pureblood wanted to pull Hermione into a tight embrace but of course she didn't, she thought the Muggle-born didn't see her _that _way, why would she?

"It's true, they warned me not to go back to Hogwarts! But Harry needed me, and I fucked up big time." Sighing loudly Hermione drained the contents of her bottle and set it down on the floor of the balcony.

"If you ever need anything, you know where I am, I can even help with their memories."

"Why?" Hermione looked at her in major disbelief.

"Well, I would like to help, I'm not a monster Miss Granger, although many people still believe so." Her smile was warm and inviting and Hermione had to remind herself to stop lingering her eyes on Narcissa's lips.

"I don't think you're a monster, I have to keep reminding myself you're not a bad guy anymore." Hermione laughed she was drunk and it showed. _Well that sentence was very well composed._

"No I was never a 'bad guy' as you put it, I was just looking out for my son, and I would do anything for Draco. But I must sincerely apologise for what my sister did to you in my former home. If I could have done something I swear to you I would have stopped her." Narcissa shook the image of Hermione being tortured out of her mind.

"Of course, any mother would, but thanks for your apology, but what happened, happened, I can live with it." Hermione stood up right and stretched out her back and settled back down on against the rail.

"You know what the best time of day is?" Hermione slurred "Night." _Very coherent, very well done Granger._

Narcissa frowned and laughed as she shook her head. "How so?"

"Everything looks better at night. Don't you agree? You can be anything you want in the dark." Hermione smiled and then realised that the whole of what she just said was absolute crap. "Wait, no that's not right."

"Never mind dear. I'm sure you'll remember when you're sober."

"I think I could develop a drinking problem." Hermione laughed.

The two enjoyed compatible silence, they listened to the bustle of life below them, and to the planes in the sky, a fire engine or two could be heard in the background. Both women were deep in thought or were until a certain drunken brunette had another wacky statement to press.

"Ms Black?"

"Call me Narcissa,"

"Hermione then, what would you say if I asked you to ditch this lame ass ball and come back to mine for a drink? Preferably water for me as I am hammered." _Smooth, when she declines don't look too upset._

"I—er yes." Narcissa looked dumbfounded, she couldn't believe Hermione had just invited her over, it was the best moment of the night.

Their moment was short lived as Ginny came dashing through the curtain "Hermione! Come quick! It's Ron and Viktor."

"Shit! You can't let Viktor near Ron!" Hermione, on very unsteady feet, paced after Ginny as she ran out into the ball room.

Most of the guests had left by now as the ball was nearing an end, there was a few but the room looked more empty than full, the brunette bounded over to where the quarrel was, although it was not a quarrel but a fully-fledged fist fight.

Molly and Minerva were currently trying to stop it as Arthur tried pulling his son away, Viktor managed to get in a good few punches as Ron fought from his father's grasp. Ron managed to get a few right hands at Viktor's ribs. Hermione grabbed Viktor but he shrugged her off. Draco was stood with Ginny watching from the side lines. Harry was pacing around trying to get in between the two fighting but he was unsuccessful and had to doge a few left handers from Viktor.

The two were really going at it, Ron had a bloody nose and Viktor looked like he would have a black eye, Hermione from that moment, definitely decided that it was a very bad idea to have surprised everyone by coming with Viktor Krum.

Lavender Brown was cursing at her from the other side of the fight. Hermione threw her a look of up most annoyance. Everyone for the best part seemed to ignore the woman's words and was more interested in the fight. Ministry officials came with their wands at the ready to break up the display.

"Stop it both of you!" Hermione interjected, but unfortunately, it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Hermione decided to intervene take Ron's arm but he retaliated in the wrong way. He thought it was one of Viktor's 'Hench men' and swung his left hand around catching Hermione at the right side of her forehead dangerously close to her temple. The brunette was knocked off her feet and landed flat on the floor clutching her head.

"Fuck! Hermione! Fucking hell!" Ron pushed Viktor away as he leaped to his knees at the side of his fallen best friend.

"Ow!" Hermione mumbled.

The Ministry guards picked up Ron and Viktor and threw them both out. Molly ran after Ron, Harry panicked and went to check on his friend. Ginny squealed and started shouting blue murder at her brother as he was marched out of the Ministry.

"You let go of my Won Won!" Lavender Brown could be heard yelling after Ron as she ran after him in a crazed frenzy.

Narcissa gasped as she saw the younger witch get hit as her small frame hit the wood flooring. The Pureblood proceeded to kneel at the side of the younger witch and check her injuries, she was trained in heeling, so she was helping in every way she could.

"Let me look." Narcissa whispered as Hermione nodded and moved her hand.

There was a bruise developing quickly and with the sheer force of Ron's hit, the skin had broken and Hermione was bleeding, not terribly, but enough for when Minerva came around to look she was heard to gasp rather loudly.

"Is she alright?" Minerva shooed the gathered crowed away, so only her, Narcissa, Harry and Ginny could see Hermione.

"Hermione, I think you may have a concussion, so if you could keep very still, I'm going to heal you. It won't take long I promise. I just want to get it done so there's no swelling." Narcissa soothed and unsheathed her wand from her sleeve. She could be heard whispering healing spells and Hermione flinched as the cut sealed its self. "There all done."

"Help me up?" Hermione mumbled as Minerva and Narcissa each took one of her arms and brought the younger witch to standing. Hermione felt an immense pain and dizziness.

"Here I'll take her home." Harry held out his hand but Narcissa shook her head.

"No, no apparition yet, she needs to sit down a minute." The boy-who-lived nodded and followed them as Narcissa and Minerva walked to a tabled and sat Hermione down on one of the chairs.

"Do you need anything?" Minerva asked taking a seat next to her former student.

Hermione just shook her head and closed her eyes. "No. How bloody embarrassing. Who'd have thought I'd get socked tonight?"

Ginny snorted and also sat at the table along with her boyfriend and Narcissa. "Quite a hit you took from my brother!"

"Tell me about it."

"Well you _did _cause it." Ginny added, she was unable to control her mouth at the best of times, now she was becoming intolerable, especially with Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean Ginerva?" Hermione discorded; she was not in the mood for her friends snide arse remarks.

"Ron and Viktor were fighting over you, anyone who has a right mind would think Ron still isn't over you!" Ginny proceeded to fold her arms and smile smugly at the recovering Muggle-born.

Hermione shook her head. "You know why they don't like each other, it's my fault for coming with Viktor, it is _not _however, my fault for them fighting like two bruisers."

"Well you're the centre of attention once again Hermione Granger." Ginny sarcastically clapped. "Well done."

"Gin maybe we should go check out what's happening with Ron." Harry pulled her arm, he didn't want to get into the argument, and by the looks of everyone around the table, neither did they.

The Ginger allowed herself to be led away by her boyfriend. Hermione shook her head and looked around to see the expressions of her remaining friends. Draco gave her a sympathetic look, while Minerva gave her a knowing look, showing Hermione she was on her side in this. Narcissa gave her a weak smile before deciding to try and ease the tension.

"You'll feel better after a few minutes. There's a potion you can take for the effects of a concussion, but I'm afraid I didn't cater for someone getting into a brawl tonight." Narcissa smiled at the brunette who just shook her head in disbelief.

"Thank you Narcissa, I don't think anyone else would've been able to heal me."

"No problem."

"Can I go yet?"

Narcissa smiled and gave her a nod "Yes, would you like to side along apparate? So you don't splinch yourself?"

"Please." Hermione stood to her feet and took Narcissa's arm, she didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone, all Hermione wanted was to be out of the Ministry and get home.

"Here we are Hermione." Narcissa turned to the younger woman as they arrived outside her apartment.

"Thank you so much. No I mean it." Hermione said as Narcissa smiled graciously. "Let me take you out to Lunch tomorrow? It's the least I can do."

"Erm I don't know what to say." This was the first time Narcissa hadn't known what to say in a very long time. The woman who she had been dreaming of actually wanted to spend time with her, even if it was to repay a debt.

"Just meet me here tomorrow at twelve thirty." Hermione smiled and then left to let herself in her apartment. She was astounded how she had just had the balls to do that! She had asked Narcissa Black to Lunch. The brunette felt invincible.


	6. Sunday Plans

Hey Guys, another chapter for you, also if you haven't already I suggest you check out danisnape's: One Step Left, it's hella funny and brilliant.

Kiley S. Snape: ;) thanks for another review, I don't think they realise how protective they actually are over each other! Hmm.

Arial Wolf: Thanks for your review I'm glad you picked up on that :)

_Where is my mind? - Pixies_

It was twelve fifteen when Narcissa arrived outside Hermione's apartment; she had never felt as anxious in her life. This was the first time the two had chosen to meet up instead of bumping into each other. The pureblood was hoping that it wouldn't turn into an awkward situation, but the brunette had said she wanted to repay her for last night's events. Narcissa pondered outside, it was a good job the weather was forgiving as the older witch couldn't bring herself to knock on Hermione's front door.

Wringing her hands together as she waited, Narcissa heard the sound of a door opening and closing, she turned around to see the brunette walking towards her smiling. The younger witch looked absolutely gorgeous, even in her casual clothes; Hermione was wearing simple black jeans, a white undershirt and topped it off with a blue blazer.

Hermione had seen Narcissa arrive early outside her apartment as she stalked the windows of her flat. The younger witch was almost a nervous wreck; she could tell it was the fire-whiskey that had in fact invited Narcissa as Hermione couldn't actually believe she had done it, but nevertheless she had a plan. The brunette had seen her waiting rather impatiently and decided not to make her wait any longer. Narcissa reeked of sex appeal. She had donned a tight black dress and had effortlessly put a dark emerald blazer over the top. She had her usual high heels on. Smiling to herself Hermione went to go and meet her.

"Good afternoon Narcissa." The brunette stopped as she reached the older woman. Motioning for them to begin walking Hermione led them into town "I hope you don't mind walking, but it's such a nice day, and the café isn't far."

"Good afternoon Hermione, and oh no of course not." Narcissa smiled as the two walked compatibly together.

Hermione had settled on taking the beautiful pureblood to a small quiet café situated in the town centre. It wasn't a busy joint but it was a sight for sore eyes, the café was owned by a cute old couple, the Muggle-born had found her sanctuary there when she wanted to get out of the house. The old couple were characteristically friendly and Hermione would often have to remind herself they weren't related, she would like to pretend they were the grandparents she never knew.

When the two witches arrived Narcissa looked visibly taken aback, the café was small but it looked to have everything a café needed to look appealing to the customer. It was better than that 'Starbucks' she found herself in a couple of weeks back. Narcissa couldn't understand why the man needed to know her name and write it very dross on her cup.

The old lady recognised Hermione as soon as the pair walked in. "Oh hello dear, so nice to see you again" the old woman's smile grew as she noticed she hadn't come alone for the first time since they had met. "Oh you brought a friend, come, sit."

The old lady showed them to a comfortable table next to an open window, the smell of fresh baking sent an aroma around the small room, the café was old fashioned and was decorated in oak wood, wooden panels filled the walls and floor. It was somewhat creaky but it fit the café's tenor nicely.

"What would you ladies like to drink?" The greying woman asked happily.

Narcissa looked to Hermione who smiled back at her and proceeded to order herself a Blue Mountain Coffee, the Pureblood had never even heard of this type of coffee before. When the older woman looked to her she chose a skinny late and sent the old woman politely on her way.

"Do you come her often?" Narcissa inquired, she couldn't help but watch the young witch sat opposite her as she pulled her hair to one side, the Pureblood ended up reminiscing on the first time she had caught her doing it. Did she do this when she was nervous?

"Yes the couple who own the place are so friendly, and it's also very quiet. So it's very beneficial for if I want to venture out of the house but still have my own solitude." Hermione picked up a food menu and set it down in front of her.

"It is very… comfortable." Narcissa had to admire the muggles who had designed the place; she also had to pay homage to Hermione for finding it.

"Yes, it's lovely, I often come here to read too and grab a bite to eat." Hermione had read the menu millions of times before but she had to keep herself distracted, if not, she would lose herself in those icy blue depths that belong to the Pureblood opposite.

"Well thanks for introducing me to this place." Narcissa was fighting for something else to say. She took a menu and looked at the food choices. The first time Narcissa had ever entered a muggle restaurant, had been when she first purchased her home, Draco had told her that if she was going to integrate into the muggle society as well as make a better public image of herself in the wizarding world, she should at least get acquainted with the muggle ways.

The Pureblood and her son had found it terribly awkward at first but as the years went on Narcissa found herself liking some places, and others, she would never visit again. This café was certainly a place she would be returning to, especially if it meant bumping into a certain Muggle-born.

"Ah it's no problem at all, I owe you big time, prior to last night I haven't seen or spoken to Ron, Viktor or Ginny for that matter." Hermione sighed distinctly and went back to choosing something to eat.

"I was happy to help. It was quite the collision, and I don't blame you, the two acted like children, and I was not expecting that from Miss Weasley." Narcissa smiled but she noticed Hermione was still showing annoyance about the situation.

"Well at the moment I don't want to see any of them. Especially Viktor, I hope he slips back to Bulgaria and I never have to set eyes on him again." Hermione rolled her eyes at her own negativity, she should really be enjoying herself, she was in Narcissa's company after all.

"Hmm." The two were interrupted as their coffees were brought to them and set out on the table.

"Would you like anything to eat dearies?"

"Er I'll have the beans on toast please." Hermione answered and then slipped her menu back into its holder.

"I'll have the ham and cheese Panini please." Narcissa followed. The woman took their orders and then proceeded to give them another refill of their coffees.

Hermione found it a little unbelievable that she was sat in a muggle café, with an aristocratic Pureblood, who she had no desire to speak to during the war, now everything had changed. She enjoyed Narcissa's company, the brunette wanted to get to know her more.

"So I know you probably don't have to work again in your life, but wouldn't you like to?" _Careful don't sound too full of yourself Hermione._

"Well put it this way, do you think the Ministry would risk employing me? The uproar would be competent." Narcissa smirked "it's a good job I have more than enough Galleons to suffice."

"Well seen as though you are a trained healer, what about St Mungos?" Hermione took a sip of her coffee as she eyed Narcissa inquisitively.

"I don't quite fancy working with the staff in St Mungos. Not to mention that I would probably be more than skilled for them, I'd be too much to deal with." Narcissa raised her head in a smug manner.

"Alright snobby, no need to get on your high horse." Hermione giggled, "If you could work in any department of the Ministry, which would it be?"

Narcissa Black couldn't believe the cheek on this witch, it was charming to know the younger woman had already taken to joke with her, it didn't bother Narcissa but she needed to make sure she kept her guard up when around Hermione's friends. She wouldn't want them thinking she's gone soft.

The Pureblood pondered on the question for a few minutes. Would Hermione laugh at her if she told her what she really would like to do? Of course she would never be able to do it but… She wasn't able to pursue the younger witch either.

"I'd probably, given the choice, work in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." The Pureblood had loved magical creatures from a young age. As a child she took to the house elves as if they were her pets, her mother and father had punished her and told her they were servants.

When she attended Hogwarts Narcissa often took to sneaking out into the Forbidden Forest and made friends with the senators, she had even seen a few Kelpies. In her sixth year she learned Mermish and spent most of her time at Black lake speaking to the Mer people. When Narcissa graduated Hogwarts she was made to marry Lucius and she never got much time to herself during the Dark Lords reign so the Pureblood hadn't been able to see or interact with any other magical creatures again. Now she had the time she never actually thought about doing something about it. She treated her house elf with the up most respect and that's as far as she'd got.

"Wow really? That's great, I love animals, and magical creatures, they're so…"

"Fascinating?" Narcissa finished Hermione's sentence. She was pleasantly pleased that the younger witch took so much interest in her.

"Yes, you'd probably like Crookshanks." Hermione giggled and began eating her food as it had been delivered to them.

"Who?" Narcissa frowned as she picked up her knife and folk.

"My half-kneazle you should come round and meet him sometime, I've had him since I started Hogwarts." Hermione thought about all the times Crooks had been around. He was like her safety net, if she lost him, she would have nothing else left that was part of her family.

"Oh your cat? Draco told me a few tales about him when he used to attend Hogwarts." The pureblood chuckled to herself.

"Oh no, what did you hear?" Hermione smirked but shook her head, Crooks was always mischievous in Hogwarts, even after the time Minerva had taken to scolding him.

"That he used to sneak into the elves living areas and cause havoc." Seeing the brunette try to stifle her laughter made Narcissa's smile grow. Hermione was truly beautiful in every way possible to her.

"How did he even hear about that? But yes, Crooks was worse than a student, when it came to troublemaking."

Narcissa laughed aloud as she finished off her food. She was having a really good time, no a fantastic time with Hermione. She was happy the brunette had asked her to do this. She hoped they would meet up again sometime; she didn't want their time together to end.

Hermione ordered and paid for the bill much to Narcissa's refusal about being paid for. The brunette had won in the end by telling her she wouldn't take her money even if she was penniless. As they left the café Hermione turned to Narcissa, she had an idea.

"Have you got any plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Hermione begged inside that she would be free.

"No I haven't made any." Narcissa raised her eyebrow, what was the younger woman up to?

"Grab on." _Very smooth Hermione. _The brunette out stretched her arm to Narcissa, the older witch hesitated. "No trust me I have something to show you."

Grinning Narcissa took Hermione's arm and when the coast was clear of unsuspecting muggles Hermione apparated them away.

When Narcissa's feet hit solid ground she opened her eyes to see that they were stood in a forest. Narcissa looked around at her surroundings confused by Hermione's choice of destination. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it as the brunette broke the silence.

"We're in the forbidden forest." Hermione began to get her bearings then turned to her right and began walking deeper into the forest.

Narcissa picked a bad day to wear heels, well she always wore heels but this was a nightmare to walk through the forest as the ground was uneven. She had a feeling her heels would need scourgifying after this little adventure.

When the pureblood caught sight of Hermione stopping she quickly caught up with the brunette.

"You like magical creatures. Here, meet Buckbeak." Hermione pointed to the Hippogriff that was laid down on some shrubbery.

Narcissa was stunned; Hermione had taken her to see this magnificent creature. "Oh, Hermione, I don't know what to say." This was the second time the Pureblood had been unable to string sentences together in Hermione's presence.

Hermione giggled "you don't have to say anything. Now watch what I do, he's a very proud creature and he'll get easily offended, just like a Pureblood really." The brunette earned a snort from Narcissa but she also earned a light smack on her arm.

Hermione made her way over to Buckbeak, she wasn't sure if he still remembered her, so she did what Hagrid had taught them and slowly approached him leaving a fair amount of distance. Narcissa watched in awe.

Buckbeak climbed to his feet and eyed Hermione curiously. The brunette bowed and kept eye contact with the beast. She outstretched her hand when she slowly rose up but kept her feet firmly rooted to her spot. Buckbeak walked slowly towards her and sniffed her hand he then bowed and accepted her trust.

The brunette stroked his head and neck as he lowered himself down to her. Buckbeak must have remembered the younger witch as he nibbled at her shoulder. "Hey Buckbeak do you remember me?"

Watching the scene unravel Narcissa's icy heart melted at the sight of Hermione being reunited with the beast. Watching from afar the pureblood admired the younger witch's confidence with the creature.

"Narcissa come closer but stop when I tell you to." Hermione called over to and Narcissa obeyed stopping when she was told to.

"Okay now bow but maintain eye contact." Hermione had stepped away from Buckbeak as she wanted his full attention on her very attractive friend? The brunette didn't know if she could call Narcissa a friend, she would like to of course.

Narcissa did as she was told and copied Hermione and her instructions. To her amazement Buckbeak bowed back and walked over to her. He let her stroke him and let Hermione join them.

"This is incredible Hermione."

"Yes well he is one incredible creature." Hermione cooed at the beast "Aren't you?"

Narcissa snorted and kept close to Hermione, she wouldn't let up that she was quite afraid. This was the beast that was supposed to be put to death for attacking her son. But as the thoughts came clear she knew he was arrogant as a boy and probably offended Buckbeak

"There's a heard of them in the forest somewhere, but Buckbeak here, is a bit of a loner." Hermione watched in awe as Narcissa took to the beast.

"Really? That's unbelievable."

"Not really, they're owned by Hogwarts, Hagrid will look after them." Hermione added as she brushed down the side of Buckbeak's neck.

"Well he is beautiful." Narcissa stepped away admiring the full stance of the Hippogriff.

"Next time we will ride him." Hermione laughed at Narcissa disbelief. "Don't look at me like that, we could've today but I don't think you're appropriately dressed to mount a Hippogriff." Hermione raked her eyes over Narcissa, it wasn't intentional but the sight was rather alluring.

Narcissa shook her head at Hermione's comment, "he would let us ride him?"

"Of course, I've road him before, it was terrifying but I'm sure I'll be fine next time." The brunette laughed rather loudly and Narcissa followed.

"What other magical creatures have you seen?" Hermione asked as she carefully pulled a leaf that was stuck in Buckbeak's feathers.

"Well when I attended Hogwarts I would often sneak to Black Lake and speak to the Mer people."

"What!" Hermione was shocked and it showed. "You know mermish?"

"Yes, I taught it to myself, it's quite valuable, some of their stories are… interesting." The Pureblood took Hermione's shocked expression as a good thing.

"That's bloody brilliant!"

"Quite, I've also seen a few Kelpies in my time, but I was never able to get up close to them, they're very hard to get close to, especially if they saw you as predator. They're quite intimidating." Narcissa continued as she discussed the bests with Hermione.

"Yeah I heard they're rated four X's by the ministry. I wouldn't want to be eaten by them that's for sure." Hermione giggled, but it was true, Kelpies were known to drag their prey into the water and kill and eat them. _Charming._

"I have to agree. Although using a simple placement charm to put a bridle on them would be beneficial. Then there's no way they'll… eat you." Narcissa hummed as she concurred.

"I didn't think off that one."

"Not quite living up to being the brightest witch of your age are you?" Giggling at her triumph over the younger witch she was met with a sarcastic look.

"Oh har har." Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. "Please tell me you don't share the same humor as your sister."

"Oh no Andy's humor is completely different." Narcissa then continued "or do you mean my deceased sister?"

"I think I'd have sussed by now if you shared Bellatrix's comicality. I'm sure you'd have given me a matching scar on my other arm. Or tried killing me. Either way that's a no go." Hermione shrugged and petted Buckbeak on his nose.

"Yes Bella was sick. I wish I could've saved her, from herself." Narcissa admitted in a stance of weakness before shaking her head and becoming herself once again.

"I'm sure she's in a better place." _Or not, she's probably in hell, if you're into that sort of thing. _Hermione dismissed her thoughts.

"I'm not so sure."

"Anyway, it's getting dark would you like to leave?" Hermione quickly changed the subject as she didn't want to offend the Pureblood, she had seen that Narcissa had accepted that her oldest sister wasn't a good person, Hermione would like to leave it as that. Maybe it was a subject they could pick up on at a later date.

"Of course. I have Draco coming round for dinner tonight, I should be getting back, thank you Hermione, I've had a wonderful day." Narcissa smiled and then took out her wand ready for apparition.

"I've really enjoyed myself too, we should do this again sometime?" Hermione watched as Narcissa nodded. "Okay well I'll see you later Narcissa." Hermione took out her own wand to apparate herself home.

Hermione skipped into her living room as if she were a child again, she jumped on her sofa startling Crookshanks, when he realised it was her he crawled onto her lap and laid there.

"Oh Crooks, she's killing me." Hermione petted Crookshanks as he gave her a purr, "I wish it could be simpler, Merlin, if anyone actually found out about this I'd be in trouble." The brunette reflected on her feelings as she inwardly sighed, Narcissa wasn't a bad person, everyone perceived her to be because of her ex-husband and sister.

"What do you think Crooks?" She smiled down at her half-kneazle, who was now swishing his tail, she glanced out of her window as droplets of rain began to fall. "I think you'd rather like her." He gave her a look that said _'Whatever you think mistress'. _Hermione shook her head, she wished he could speak.

Laughing to herself she placed him back on her sofa and climbed to her feet, she began sorting her work bag out for her return to work the following day. Her mind was full of images of the days fortune, she smiled to herself as she pictured Narcissa as she interacted with Buckbeak, the witches eyes had lit up upon seeing the beast. Hermione found herself slowly getting lost in her thoughts. Life couldn't have been more complicated for her at this moment in time, and she found herself asking aloud "_Where is my mind?" _


	7. I'll-fitted Tempers

Delilah Moon: Thank you so much! Your review is very helpful for me :) I'm trying my best with the pace, I don't like to rush into anything, it is always good to have a bit of angst too ;)

Arial Wolf: Thanks for your review they really do crack me up! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!

_I think my mouth just opens and I spontaneously say things that occur to me - Helena Bonham Carter _

Being a Head of Department had its perks, as Hermione found out; she had spent the entire morning day dreaming about yesterday's events. She hadn't had much work to do so instead she spent her time staring at the quill she bought whilst she was with Narcissa, and also how they had bonded so well together over lunch and surprising Narcissa by showing her Buckbeak. Hermione found it astonishing that she could actually bond with this witch, to her, after everything, Narcissa felt like a saint, but she was also a difficult subject to come across with her friends.

It was lucky that Buckbeak was actually in the place Hermione found him, she knew the beast was a loner, but he could've been anywhere in the forest. The brunette really did want to impress Narcissa so she was glad Buckbeak behaved. He was a good Hippogriff, she was sure that he would remember the last time she had seen him, it was when Harry and she rescued him from death and road on his back whilst also rescuing Harry's late Godfather.

If Hermione told her friends what was going through her mind every time she saw the pureblood she was sure they'd all have fits and tell her she was unhinged. Hermione really didn't care much about what other people thought of her but when it came to the people she was the closest with she knew it would matter. But was there really anything to tell them? All that was happening was herself and Narcissa, getting to know each other, even if she liked the pureblood more than the witch liked her in return.

Deciding she should get back to her work she tried clearing her head, it was one thing that she was being distracted from work, but it was another that she was getting distracted by a love interest. This had never happened to her before. Hermione had always put work first, and now she couldn't seem to do it.

Harry had taken to interrupting her to tell her that Andromeda had invited her around for dinner with himself and Ginny, undoubtedly Ron wouldn't be there as Lavender was left out of the invite. Draco on the other hand was going along with Narcissa.

Hermione had also received an owl form her former head of house and transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, she was asking Hermione if she wanted to meet up for Lunch on Saturday in Hogsmead. Hermione accepted and wrote back to her telling her that she would. Hermione had also planned to speak to Ron that evening. He had asked her that morning if she would meet him for a quite drink after work so he could fully apologise for his actions at the ball. Lavender was going to be present, which was the only downfall of the problem.

Right now all the young witch was looking forward to be seeing the pureblood again, even if it was in the company of others, Hermione was sure she could still get something out of the evening. It was also going to be nice for her to see Andromeda again despite the fact she reminded her so much of Bellatrix.

From the events of the day before, Hermione could tell that Bellatrix was still a sensitive subject for the woman that she wanted to pursue. It was to be understood, Bellatrix had done some terrible things in her short life, and Hermione knew that for sure. Seeing Neville reminded her of it too.

He was still trying to help his parents that were secluded to the metal institution in St Mungos. From the moment Hermione had set eyes on Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, she knew this woman was trouble, the brunette couldn't thank Merlin enough for making sure Narcissa didn't turn out the same way, she didn't know how she would react if she had such strong feeling for a sadist.

Narcissa had many similarities and differences to her sisters, being the youngest did her some justice, but she also lacked their striking black curly hair, and strong features. Of course Narcissa was immensely beautiful, there was no denying it for Hermione, but she often wondered if the woman knew this herself. The pureblood always dressed to impress and she always looked sexy. Her personality brought it all together for the brunette, she was a prodigious conversationist and her entire aura was truly alluring.

Hermione didn't feel like this was just a silly attraction anymore, there had to be more going on, the Muggle-born found it exceedingly difficult to wrap her head around her feelings these days. _What is happening to me? _

Ginerva Weasley had still not got into contact with the brunette, basically Hermione knew that the ginger was having a hard time controlling her inner emotions, hence her jealousy, but there was absolutely no need for her to talk the way she did to the Muggle-born that night at the Ministry Ball. As Hermione was meeting Ron she was also going to apologise to him too, it was partly her fault he got into a fracas with Krum, if Hermione had just declined his invite none of this would've happened, but then again, Narcissa wouldn't have healed her and she wouldn't have been able to spend time with her.

Entering the Leaky Cauldron the brunette noticed Ron and Lavender had chosen a seat towards the back of the pub so they could stay out of ear shot, _oh this was going to be a nightmare, _the fact Ron was not allowed to speak to Hermione alone made her feel sick, Lavender was being as controlling as ever after the brawl.

Taking a seat opposite the 'happy couple' Hermione smiled as Ron pushed her a glass of butter bear over that he'd taken to ordering for her as he waited for her arrival.

"Hermione I am so sorry about what happened at the Ball, I honestly didn't mean to hit you it was that idiot Krum, he got under my skin and I lost it. Not to mention I couldn't see you anywhere! I thought he'd upset you." Ron stared down at his beer, Lavender had her eyes fixed on Hermione almost, if was possible, burning a hole in her head.

"Look Ronald you do not need to worry about it, it was my fault for coming with him in the first place, we'll forget any of this happened." Hermione gave him a gentle smile.

"I hit you." He mumbled as he looked deeply saddened.

"Yeah and now I know not to mess with you." Hermione laughed but her ginger best friend only seemed to smile at her. The brunette shook her head, "I forgive you, I'm a tough cookie, plus Narcissa healed me there and then!" Hermione physically straightened as she had said the beautiful witches name, it rolled off her tongue, _Narcissa, I could say it all day long, head back in the game Granger._

"She did I'm glad she was there." Ron lifted his head as he caught Hermione's slight blush. He shrugged it off, but he had heard her call the older witch by her first name, he wondered when they became so informal.

Hermione placed a hand on his forearm, she had briefly forgotten Lavender's presence as she was unusually quiet, but that was short lived, as the blasted witch piped up.

"Get your filthy hands of my Wonny!" Lavender glared and grabbed Ron's arm forcefully pulling him away.

_Oh here we go. _"Jesus Lavender you have some serious problems you may need to see someone about your possessiveness." Hermione chose to play this out, she snorted unable to control the smirk that appeared on her face.

"Won-Won say something! She can't speak to me like that!" Her voice was becoming infuriatingly high as she squawked.

"Lav I told you, if you were to come, you had to keep your mouth shut, and did you?" Ron spat but didn't give her time to answer. "No you didn't." He looked almost as angry as he did during his brawl with Viktor.

Hermione looked amused at the domestic, 'Lav-Lav' looked like she was about to start crying, Ron looked like he was about to burst with anger, and the brunette was trying to fight her laughter away. It was hard work.

"I'm not going to stand for her touching you!"

"OH!" Ron clearly was trying to keep his anger at bay. "Do I stop your friends from consoling you? No I do not. This is getting ridiculous Lav. I owe Hermione, I showed her up at the ball and I even gave her a smack to go with it."

"Ronald really its fine, I'm fine." Hermione added as he seemed to calm at her soothing words. "Water under the bridge." He was clearly abiding by her words, he was keeping his bitch on her leash, for now, she was like a Rottweiler that needed taming.

Lavender for the time being had slouched down in her seat, she was giving Hermione a death glare, she was still the petulant little bitch she used to be in Hogwarts, there was no changing that. Maybe when Lavender and Ron finally married she would calm down a bit, that is, if Molly hadn't murdered her beforehand.

"Er Harry said you and Ginny had words after the scuffle?" Ron looked interested.

The brunette sighed loudly and rested her head on her hand. "Yeah I don't know what's got into her lately."

"I agree with you there. She was weird at the engagement." Ron ran a hand through his ginger locks and took a gulp of his butter beer.

"Well I'll be seeing her this week, Andromeda's invited me over for dinner with Harry and Gin." Hermione looked at Ron; she hoped he didn't get offended that he hadn't been invited because of his 'other-half'.

"Well good luck with that, hopefully she doesn't make another scene. When we were at mum's the other day, she was cranky and acting bizarre. When mum found out she'd said those things to you she went mad, I'm guessing maybe that's why Ginny was acting up, I feel sorry for Harry, he's to deal with her on a daily bases." Ron carried on, after acquiring the new information Hermione nodded and took it all in. Something was wrong with Ginny and she was at the blunt of it.

"Hopefully she knows when to keep her mouth shut." Hermione concluded and finished off her butter beer.

"I'm sure you'll put her in her place if she starts." He laughed and looked over at his sulking fiancée before looking back towards his best friend. "You'll be pleased to know I got a few slaps from mum as well for showing her up at the ball. I'm not sure what happened to Viktor, have you seen him?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh Molly, and no, I haven't, I'm hoping I'll never see him again, he causes too much commotion!"

"Thank Merlin! I cannot stand him, but that's all I'll say, I've learnt to keep my mouth shut." The conversation carried on and the two ordered another drink. Lavender had luckily kept quiet thus far into their chatting.

Hermione just pretended like the blonde wasn't there, she quickly lost all sense of anything and everything as her heart skipped a beat  
as Narcissa entered the pub. As always she looked amazing, she was accompanied by Draco, _he must have time off university, _Hermione thought, as her eyes wandered up and down the purebloods body she had forgot her own company.

"Alright 'Mione?" Ron waved his hand in front of her face, Hermione blinked and laughed, "did ya space out for a second there?"

Giggling she proceeded "Yes sorry got a lot on my mind."

"Haven't you always?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"Hmm you know me." Risking another glance at the older witch who had taken her seat at a table with her son, Hermione found the woman to be smiling at her. Blushing slightly, she smiled back and looked down into her half full glass of butter beer.

Ron turned around to see who she was staring at, upon noticing the purebloods he gave them a small nod. "Draco's growing on me ya know, I think he's turning into a really nice guy, though I heard Harry tried to set you up with him."

"Yeah he's a nice guy but, that, that is not going to happen; he's definitely not my type." Getting control of her body again Hermione couldn't help but letting her eyes linger every so often on Narcissa.

"What was that blush all about then when he entered the pub?" Ron teased, he has mistaken her flush of redness as information that she harboured some sort of feelings for the platinum blonde.

"I was just a little warm, like I said, he's not my type."

"NO _your _type, is my soon to be husband." Lavender sat up and scowled.

"Lav." Ron warned.

"I'm not as deranged as you Lavender, I can think for myself, Ron is my best friend. How many times do you want me to say that to you?" Hermione stared back icily. "Shall I write it down for you so you can carry it with you everywhere you go to remind yourself?"

"You little bitch!" Lavender flipped and stood leaning her hands on the table staring down at Hermione.

"What are you going to Lavender? Sit back down like the good tame little pup you are." Hermione was tired and she wasn't backing down. If she wanted to play dirty then fine.

"What am I going to do?" the blonde mimicked before standing up to her full height, she picked up her glass of, whatever it was she was drinking, and threw it over Hermione.

Well that did it; the brunette sprang to her feet and slapped the blonde around her face. "How dare you." Hermione picked up her own glass and threw it right back at her.

Ron was hit by some spray back from the force of the throw but he quickly stood up to try and calm down the situation. Once again, Hermione and Lavender happened to be centre of attention. Hermione tried calming herself down but the next move Lavender made provoked the, now wet, brunette.

As she felt a hand collide with her own face Hermione stepped around to the woman and pushed her, if people wanted a show then fine, they were going to get one. Lavender fell back into the awaiting arms of her fiancé, and tried fighting out of his embrace. Narcissa had taken to rushing over to the scene and grabbing Hermione's arms and pulling her away.

"Outside, now." The older witch whispered in Hermione's ear causing her to shiver. Hermione gave Ron an apologetic look before being led out of the pub.

As they exited the pub Hermione freed herself from Narcissa's touch and ripped her wand from her sleeve and cast a cleansing charm on herself. She brushed a now curly hair out of her face and glanced briefly at Narcissa before turning away to try and sort herself out.

"What are you doing Hermione? Do you want to be banned from the Leaky Cauldron for causing a ruckus?" Narcissa folded her arms and looked at the younger witch.

"I didn't cause that!" Hermione spun around and out her hand on her hips.

"You provoked her, I heard you."

"She deserved it, I'm not taking her shit anymore, and she's an absolute fool if she thinks she can run with me." Hermione's anger hadn't subsided and her chest was heaving as she took in heavy breaths, Narcissa's perfume was alluring it soothed her, a little.

"Be the better person and leave it be, everything was fine until then. What will people think?" Narcissa was trying to look out for the younger witch, she cared a great deal about her, and she didn't want to see Hermione get into trouble although she was very, very provocative when she was angry.

Hermione shook her head, and folded her arms, she stared at Narcissa and tried sussing out what was going on here. "Look Reputation is an idle and most false imposition; often got without merit, and lost without deserving." Quoting Othello had caught the pureblood off guard Hermione knew she had read it from the time at Daunts. "I'm not bothered what people think Narcissa, and neither should you."

It broke Hermione a little to know that Narcissa still cared about public image, times had changed, in the wizarding world.

"You cared at the Ball." Narcissa caught eye contact with the brunette.

"That was different."

"Not really, you were upset that you had to deal with all the attention, but this time you caused it." It was the truth, Hermione was so blinded by rage that she too had showed herself up. _Nice going Hermione. _

Hermione was about to submit and apologise before Draco Malfoy bounded through the doors of the pub and nearly bumped into the brunette, "ah sorry Miss Granger." He looked at his mother who shook her head. "I really thought you were going to kick her arse, I was gunning for you Granger! Mother why'd you have to split it up?! Everyone wanted to see a bit of girl on girl action. Tom wasn't going to split it up!" The platinum blonde whined as his mother gave him a glare. Hermione just shook her head.

"Draco how very rude of you don't be absurd, Weasley needed a hand splitting them up." Narcissa looked ashamed at her son's dirty outburst.

"Hermione would've knocked the air out of her! She needs it frankly." Draco scoffed and leant against the wall.

Narcissa frowned at his informality, the brunette hadn't given her son the option to use her first name.

"Yes well it's probably a good job I didn't." Letting out an audible sigh Hermione wrapped her arms about her; maybe she should just leave and call it a day. She felt like she'd shown herself up in front of Narcissa.

"Are you kidding? I thought you were a feisty one." Draco stood up and nudged her arm. Hermione's brows knitted together as she casually moved away from his touch. "What's wrong Granger? Feeling sentimental?"

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed.

"What mother? She comes across all flirtatious and then knocks me down!" He shrugged still leant against the wall.

"WHAT?!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air, "When the hell have I ever flirted with you?" The brunette was seriously confused, she'd never even looked at Draco that way.

"At Weasley's engagement party! You so wanted me!" Draco was showing his arrogance and he was smugly looking at Hermione.

"You are mistaken." Hermione crossed her arms and glanced a look at Narcissa who was glaring at her son.

"You're just playing hard to get, I get it Granger… Or maybe I should call you Hermione?"

"Or you could pull your head out of your arse?" Hermione spat, now wasn't the time to rile her back up.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard! You arrogant little prick!" _Well shit, you let that one slip. _Hermione saw his wide eyed expression and he looked towards his mother before turning and charging back into the Leaky Cauldron. _Serves him right for all the crap I took off him in Hogwarts. I probably shouldn't think like that._

The Muggle-born stared hopelessly at the spot Draco had accompanied before deciding she should apologise to Narcissa, well she probably wasn't going to Andy's for dinner this week, not after that quarrel, Draco had seemed to have changed but he was clearly his father's son when it came to trying to get what he wanted, or simply what he couldn't have.

"I'm sorry." Hermione looked at Narcissa whose gaze was piercing into her, had she just fucked up the one thing she was enjoying so much? Yes she couldn't have Narcissa as a romantic acquaintance but she wanted her friendship.

"Don't be, I shall be having words with him, I do not know what came over him, are you alright?" Narcissa looked reassuringly at the younger witch as her eyes searched the brunettes face for any hint of emotion.

"Well, no, but I guess that's what I get aye, bad karma and all?" Hermione nervously laughed and pulled her hair to one side. "I'm going to go, I need to get out of here."

"Hermione" Narcissa called before Hermione could apparate, "take care won't you?"

Smiling and nodding as she unsheathed her wand and apparated straight into her apartment. _Take care? What the hell does that mean? _She thought to herself as she poured a glass of water and took a seat on her sofa, turning on the TV. Her mind briefly drifted to the last moment again, with Narcissa's words swimming through her mind, what did she mean? Was she just over thinking this?

()

Hermione peeled her eyes open and craned her neck, she had fallen asleep on her sofa, it was now dark and she peered down at her watch to check the time, three in the morning, _great, _Crookshanks was next to her he was sound asleep. The brunette quietly switched off her TV and stood up, she walked to her bathroom to undress from her now stained clothes, Lavender was such an arse, that was her favourite top, nothing a bit of magic couldn't fix though. Jumping in the shower she washed herself still feeling unclean from having the drink over her.

In the shower Hermione contemplated three things, firstly was the last words Narcissa had said to her, did this mean she wouldn't be seeing her again? Then Draco's inexplicable behaviour, what the hell was his problem maybe he just needed to get laid? Then she let her mind wander to the dinner at Andromeda's, would she still be invited? The brunette so badly wanted to see Narcissa.

Climbing out of the shower she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and made her way into her bed room. She had to be at the Ministry for work in five and a half hours, she got dried and put her pjs on and got into bed. The Muggle-born knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with her mind clouded with thoughts, but she was at least going to try.

Waking up to the sound of her blazing alarm, Hermione groggily slung her arm out of bed knocking the alarm ceasing the racket. Throwing her blankets back she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, she hadn't realised she had just buried Crookshanks in the sheets as he had slept on top of her quilt. He scurried out and gave her a pout before leaving the room.

Hermione got dressed and did her usual routine before feeding Crookshanks and leaving for the Ministry, when she arrived most of her staff were already at work. The brunette made her way to her desk and sat down, it was a complete mess from yesterday, unable to tidy it because of her foggy mind she sat back in her chair and sighed.

Ginerva Weasley had decided to make her way up to Hermione's office, she wanted to talk to her Muggle-born friend, when she entered her office without knocking on the door and ignoring Margret, the brunette's assistant, she saw Hermione leant over her desk with her head in her hands.

"Hard at work I see." She muttered as she shut the door behind her and slouched in a chair in front of the brunette's desk.

"What do you need Ginny, I am rather busy." Hermione wasn't ready for round two after the ball. Narcissa's words were still fresh in her mind and all she could think, was the fact she had probably messed things up because of what she had said to the pureblood's son.

"Clearly" Ginny scoffed "what's up with you?"

"Nothing"

"It's obviously not nothing, I've seen this look on you before. You're hung up over someone aren't you!?" Prying into other people's business was one of Ginny's traits. The ginger was eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"No I'm not Gin." Hermione was still waiting for an apology from the horrible words she got at the Ball.

"You can't hide things from me, it's written all over your face! Tell me!" The ginger never gave up easily.

"No certainly not."

"Why not?"

"You cannot hold water if your life depended on it." Hermione pretended to shuffle some papers in order to prove to the pureblood she was busy.

"Come on Hermione! We're best friends!" The Weasley pressed as she leant on Hermione's desk.

"Are we?" Hermione raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in a questioning manner before going back to shuffling her papers.

"What?" Was the shocked answer Ginny gave her before leaning back into her chair.

"Well you berate me in front of an audience of our friends at the Ball, you come in here demanding to know about my personal life, you spend half your time moping about because Harry won't marry you. Do you have nothing better to do?" _Well that struck a nerve, _Ginny flinched at Hermione's words.

"Don't be so ridiculous, I was proving my point, and as for Harry, you clearly don't know him like I do."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and threw her hands up, "I'm sorry, did you spend seven years fighting against Voldemort with him? No, all you did was try get involved in the battle, and what did you do? Nearly throw yourself to the wolves when you thought Harry had died."

"How dare you Hermione Granger! Where is all this coming from?" The ginger looked frustrated in front of her. She nervously looked around the room.

"I want an apology for the night of the ball. That's where _that _came from."

"Fine!" Ginny spat. "I apologise." Pushing her chair out so she could stand she looked down at her friend. "I'll see you at Andy's tomorrow night, and I'm not forgetting about your secret boyfriend." Typical Ginny, pretending everything's hunk dory. Hermione shook her head.

_Boyfriend? If only she knew, she'd definitely be shocked. _"Thank you, and yeah, about that, I don't think I'm still invited."

"What did you do?" The ginger looked at her shocked and retook her seat.

"It's a _long _story." Hermione rubbed her neck to ease the stress.

"Spill."

After filling Ginny in on her fray with Lavender part two, Hermione ordered her friend a tea as they continued to talk, apparently that's all Hermione did at work these days, talk, and think.

"Well Draco has always been a twat, but I agree, his mother should've let you take out Lavender! God I'd have paid Ron to see that memory!" The ginger laughed before looking at Hermione smiling back at her.

"Great, anyway, Draco stormed off, so either I upset him, or I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, Andy won't uninvited you. She likes you, and Draco should be the one apologising not his mother. Oh she'll be there tomorrow too, little Teddy is excited to see you as well 'Mione, so please don't back out of going."

At the mention of Narcissa going, Hermione perked up, she smiled, if she was still invited then she was definitely going. She needed to make sure that the pureblood was still okay with her. "I'll come, if Andy will have me, I mean what if it's awkward you know, with Draco."

"Leave it to the Blacks to sort him out. Now stop faffing with those papers and actually do some work." The ginger then looked at Hermione's watch, "oh its lunch time, I best be going Harry and I have a scheduled romp in his office."

Hermione scrunched her face at this new information. "Ew Gin that's disgusting I do not need to know that!" She heard the other witch laughing as she walked out of her office. "I hope someone catches you!" Hermione yelled as the ginger closed her door.

Getting back to her work Hermione knew she had another long day ahead of her. The best part was being able to interact with Narcissa at Andy's. Also she was definitely going to have to stop wearing her emotions on her sleeve if Ginny had picked up on something, that couldn't happen again, Hermione slowly got began to work.


	8. Unexpected Happenings

danisnape: I agree I love to hate Lav and Ron, muahaha, and ooo thanks for the little plot bunny! I look into that! Don't worry all will be revealed soon about those two! (Harry & Gin) Thankyou so much for your review!

_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye - H. Jackson Brown, Jr_

After apparating outside of Andromeda's humble abode Hermione walked up the path surrounded by flowers and made her way to the front door. Andromeda had a knack for making everything pristine and clean, hell her garden was sparkling. The brunette hadn't been at Andy's in a long time and admired the healthy garden.

The Muggle-born proceeded by knocking on the older witches front door. She could hear voices from inside, it seemed like she was the last to arrive, never the less she kept her nervousness under control as she was met with the door opening and a very happy Andromeda Tonks began to greet her.

"Hermione come in! It's lovely to see you, so glad you could come, here join the others." She ushered the younger witch into the sitting area where everyone else was situated.

As she walked into the room her eyes immediately fell on Narcissa, it looked as if the older woman wasn't expecting her. Hermione decided to politely smile before saying her 'hellos' and taking a seat next to Harry on one of the sofas.

"Hey 'Mione you look nice, how was work today?" Harry asked as he scooted over to give her more room.

"Thank you Harry, and it was alright." She took the offered glass of wine that Andromeda gave to her before taking a seat on one of the plush chairs.

"Teddy Hermione's here!" Andromeda called.

Teddy Lupin's little feet could be heard as he came running in to greet Hermione. He leaped on her knee and pulled her into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her neck and then pulled back to look at her. "Hello 'Mione, I has missed you soooo much." He gestured with his hands just how much he had missed the young witch.

Narcissa's heart melted at the display as her great-nephew hugged the woman of her desires. She wasn't sure how Hermione acted around other members of her family. Of course there had been the little spat with Draco but when he entered the room Narcissa had told him he must apologise if the brunette was to turn up.

The pureblood assumed that Hermione wasn't going to want to speak to her or Draco again for her son's ignorance and disgusting manner from the day before, she had left thinking that Hermione would distance herself, all that fell apart though when the brunette entered the room, she looked ultimately breath-taking.

"Hey Teddy, my, haven't you grown!" Hermione stroked the boy's hair as he settled in her lap.

"I have! I have! Granny says I'm a big boy now!" His smile widened at Hermione's comments as she laughed.

"You are! Soon you'll be at Hogwarts!" Hermione lifted his spirits even more, the boy was only five, and wouldn't be at Hogwarts for a fare few years but that was one of the things he looked forward to.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" He was excited at her tone and she nodded at him.

"Brilliant!" Hermione loved Teddy, he was the spitting image of his parents, who she missed dearly, and Hermione took it upon herself to see the boy whenever she could, but she had failed to see him regularly which she regretted.

"Dinner shouldn't be long. Ginny was just filling us in on how you nearly battered Lavender." Andromeda scoffed.

"Oh was she now, yes well, I didn't so it's all good." Hermione looked at Narcissa who just stared at her for a moment before picking her glass up from the coffee table.

"Damn it would've been the highlight of the week if you had!" The older brunette laughed brushing a curl out of her face. At that moment she definitely looked like Bellatrix Black incarnate.

"No I think Ronald would've fallen out with me."

"Screw my brother! None of us like her Hermione! You'd have done us a favour." Laughing loudly the ginger looked at her husband for reference.

"Language Ginerva" The brunette added before gesturing to the little boy on her knee.

"You and Lavender need to get on the same page, what happens when she becomes Ron's wife?" Harry added taking a sip of his beer.

Hermione rolled her eyes "no she needs to get a grip before I do end up knocking some sense into her."

"Wooo that's what we like to hear Hermione!" Ginny applauded but earned a glare from her boyfriend and Narcissa.

At that moment Draco entered the room, he looked apologetically at Hermione and then smiled playfully at his cousin who occupied her knee, "Hermione can I have a word please?" He reached his hands out picking Teddy up and giving him to his aunt.

"Ok" the Muggle-born nodded and followed him out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I'd had a few beers, and I was feeling cocky." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was acting like a real idiot. You were right to say what you did. Please forgive me."

"It's alright Draco thanks, don't let it happen again." Hermione smiled and placed an arm on his forearm before turning back to the door and letting them both back in the sitting room.

Draco took a seat next to his mother and gave Harry another beer. Narcissa eyed Hermione as she retook her seat. The younger witch seemed a little different tonight, he demure was not the same, she looked rather sad.

Hermione glanced across and caught Narcissa's eyes on her; the room was in conversation except the two of them. The brunette smiled at the woman before taking a sip of her wine, she knew Narcissa had probably made Draco apologise for his behaviour, but she just hoped the pureblood would be alright with her now.

"Well dinners ready." Andromeda said re-entering the room.

The group followed her into the dining room and took their seats Hermione found herself next to Narcissa, well that was a plus. Draco was on the other side of his mother. Andromeda was at the head of the table and Ginny, Harry and little Teddy were at the opposite side. Teddy was sat near Andy as she dished him his food out.

The food was spread across the middle of the table so they could just help their selves. Hermione spooned some pasta on her plate along with a bit of salad. At the best of times the brunette wasn't a big eater, but she would've felt rude if she had put too much on her plate and was to leave any.

"'Mione would you like to see my new train set after dinner? Granny bought me a new one yesterday, it's the same as the Hogwarts Express." Teddy asked as he spooned some food into his mouth.

"Of course I'd love to."

Seeing the boy's bright little smile widen and his eyes glow made her happy. The conversations began with Ginny telling them about her trip to Diagon Alley, Draco's University course, Narcissa added in here and there. Hermione didn't really get involve. As the other four adults got into a deep discussion Narcissa decided to see if Hermione was alright.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" She kept her voice low not to interrupt the others talking.

Hermione smiled "fine thanks, how are you?"

"I'm quite alright, a little full from Andy's cooking but that's it." The pureblood added before putting down her knife and folk.

"Good" was all Hermione managed to get out before Ginny's hysterical laughing got too loud.

"Yes but then Harry had to run to answer the door!" Was all Hermione heard through Ginny's chortle.

"Hey in my defence it wasn't _that _funny!" Harry added and glanced around the table. "Hermione tell them about the time you got drunk one Christmas at the Burrow! Now that's a funny story!"

"Oh Gosh, Harry I don't think that's an appropriate dinner topic." Hermione blushed hoping she wouldn't have to spill her memory of the night.

"Nonsense Hermione do tell." Andromeda added and smiled before laughing lightly.

Hermione let out a sigh before beginning "Ok, so we were all at the Burrow, it was when Ron and I were dating. I had a little too much to drink."

"You love your drink though Hermione!" Ginny spouted as she tried controlling her laughs.

"I do not." Hermione cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyway, cut to the chase. I thought Arthur was Ron, it's the bloody hair you all look identical from the back, I ended up planting one on Arthur, Molly fainted, and Ginny cried laughing as usual."

The table was filled with laughs to Hermione's expense. Harry had to take his glasses off he was laughing that much. "It was so funny! Hermione you should've seen yourself!" The boy-who-lived said through his laughing.

"No thank you! Like I said it was the hair."

"Yeah right you just wanted to smooch my father!" Ginny burst into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah you would say that." Hermione smirked but ignored the jibe. Narcissa found it amusing, but not to the extent of everyone else.

"Molly f-fainted!" Harry guffawed wiping his eyes as he had laughed so much he was in tears.

"Yes alright Harry it wasn't that funny." Hermione shook her head at boy wonder. He was enjoying himself a little too much.

"Aw bless you Hermione, what did Arthur say?" Andromeda smiled to the younger witch sat beside her sister.

"He was just like, 'ohmigod what are you doing?'" Hermione laughed.

Once everyone had cleared their plates Andromeda with the help of her nephew tidied up and everyone made their way back in the sitting room except Teddy and Hermione, he had dragged her up to his room to show off his new train set.

"That's amazing Teddy!" Hermione said falsely showing excitement.

"Yes! Would you like a go?" He gave her the remote control and she kneeled down beside him and began to move the train around its track.

"You are really good at it 'Mione." He laughed and sat right next to her.

"Thank you." She smiled down at him, but the door creaked open and distracted her, Hermione looked up and smiled as Narcissa walked in.

"Teddy have you quite finished stealing Hermione now?" The pureblood laughed and looked at the two, Hermione would make a great mother one day.

"Yes aunty Cissa, we will come back down." He stood up and Hermione handed him his control for the train set, before lifting herself up off his floor and brushing down her dress to straighten it out.

"'Mione did you like my train set?" The little boy asked as he put his things away before grabbing her hand.

"I did" the brunette answered. "Shall we go and join the others then?" She asked him as Narcissa led them out of his room. The little boy nodded and held her hand all the way there.

They entered the sitting room and took their respective seats, Teddy had decided to leap on Draco sat on the sofa, he then scrambled around and sat himself in between Narcissa and her son. Hermione had been given another glass of wine and she took it as she sat back next to Harry.

"He really likes you Hermione." Harry laughed.

"Yes don't get too jealous." Hermione winked at him as he laughed.

"Do you want children one day Hermione?" Andromeda asked as she saw the playful banter between friends.

"No, my career is my priority." Hermione said bluntly, she hadn't wanted children from the get go, she knew how to handle them, but she never saw herself as a mother.

"Really?" Ginny almost shrieked "you're great with Teddy."

Hermione nodded "yes really, it's not something I can see myself doing Gin."

"But what if your love interest wants children?" Ginny scoffed as she saw Hermione blush.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Yes pray do tell." Andy jumped in as well.

"There's no love interest, Ginny thinks she's on to something." Hermione scoffed she briefly glanced at her actual love interest who just looked interested in the exchange.

"Whatever! You're fooling yourself. Just out with it."

"Really Ginerva, better luck next time, when there is something _actually _going on." The brunette chuckled.

"I will find out!" Ginny pointed as she laughed. Harry shook his head, he gave them a look of amusement.

Conversations carried on through the evening. Hermione had been the one to put Teddy to bed with Andromeda accompanying her, the little wizard wouldn't go to bed until Hermione took him; she stayed up and read him a story before he fell asleep and then she made her way back down to her friends and resumed the group.

"Was he alright?" Andy asked she had left them when Teddy had got into bed.

"Oh yes, he's asleep finally! I don't know how you do it, he doesn't stop talking!" Throwing her head back she gave a small laugh before resting against the back of the sofa.

"Yes he's very talkative." The older brunette added before continuing scolding Draco for messing with her drapes.

Admiring the older witch from across the room Hermione found herself staring quite plainly at her, her beauty was immense, it drove her wild to think that she couldn't go over there and grab hold of Narcissa and plant kisses all over her. _God I would love to do that._ Shaking her head she noticed the pureblood had caught on that she was staring at her. Sipping her wine Hermione turned her attention away from the allurement to her amusement she saw Ginny stumble up from her seat and scramble to the door to make her way to the bathroom.

"Well someone's had too much wine." Harry laughed.

"You think? you have the pleasure of dealing with her!" Hermione goaded.

"Don't remind me." He nudged her before going to the kitchen to get another beer.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Narcissa asked Hermione out of the blue.

"I am, what are your plans tomorrow?" _Why does she want to know that? Maybe she's just being polite._

"I'm taking a trip to Daunts, I need a new book." Narcissa continued "do you have any suggestions?"

"The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho, I think you'll really like that. It's very inspirational." Hermione beamed a smile over at the older witch.

"Thank you."

"What time are you going tomorrow?" Hermione felt the sentence leave her mouth before she'd thought, exactly what she was saying, through.

"Around lunch time." The pureblood simple answered and took a sip of her wine.

"May I join you? My lunch break is at twelve thirty, well I chose when to take lunch but I'd rather it at that time." Pulling her long hair to one side Hermione nervously waited Narcissa's response.

"Of course" Narcissa thought she had answered way too quickly. "I mean yes I'd like the company."

"Ok then, that's great." _That's great? What are you incapable of stringing sentences together properly now?_

Andromeda watched the two women make plans, at first; she was upset they didn't offer for her to join, but as she slowly examined her sister's behaviour, she noticed a certain shyness, which was only noticeable to her, when her youngest sister spoke to the brunette. Not wanting to dwell on it too much she tried distracting herself, but then she realised Narcissa was in fact slightly blushing over the Muggle-born. She wondered what was going on.

"Well, I think I'm going to get off, I have a busy work load on." Hermione stood up, Ginny slurred her goodbyes to Hermione, Harry and Draco both gave her a hug, the brunette found it weird that Draco would do, but she politely smiled anyway. Andy got up to see her out and Narcissa joined her.

"Thank you for coming Hermione, don't be such a stranger in the future! I miss you, Teddy certainly misses you!" Andromeda pulled her into an unsuspecting hug, Hermione caught Narcissa's eyes on her as she hugged her sister. The pureblood was stood behind.

"No thank you for a lovely evening, and I shall try not to be." Smiling she continued "I shall have to take Teddy out sometime."

Nodding her agreement Andromeda added "He would love that, take care Hermione."

Hermione opened the door, and let herself out, Narcissa walked out after her, the brunette wasn't sure what the pureblood was doing but she turned around to ask the question. Before she could do so Narcissa spoke.

"If- if you would like, I have dinner reservations at a restaurant in London on Friday evening, do you want to accompany me?" Narcissa was nervously wringing her hands she shouldn't be asking this, but the woman, was amazing. Narcissa had made reservations at her favourite restaurant she was going to take Andy but pushed herself with a last minute bout of confidence to ask Hermione.

Hermione blinked a few times before she actually understood what had happened. _HAS NARCISSA JUST ASKED ME TO DINNER? _Before Hermione could actually answer Narcissa's nerves got the better of her.

"If you're too busy I understand." The older witch said just above a whisper.

"No, no, I will join you." Smiling nervously Hermione didn't genuinely know what else to say.

"Ok" Narcissa looked a little flushed, but it was dark so Hermione didn't quite pick up on it. "I will see you tomorrow." Spinning on her heel she almost ran back into the house. She had just asked Hermione Granger, the forbidden fruit, out to dinner. Quickly composing herself she joined the others.

Hermione stood on the path for a good few minutes trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, Narcissa had invited her to dinner, did that mean something? Hermione giddily got out her wand and apparated home to her apartment.

()

If you liked the chapter please review ;), they help me out a lot!


	9. Unrequited Questions

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they really do help me a lot so please keep them coming! Here in England we're having a heat wave which is rather unusual, anyone who lives in Britain knows how bad our weather usually is, any who, I still find myself at my computer writing this story, its addictive to stop and I want to get the chapters out there for you all :)

_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in- Morrie Schwartz_

Hermione had been hard at work all morning, every two minutes she checked her watch for the time, she was meeting Narcissa as planned at Daunts at twelve thirty. If she was being honest she was nervous, Narcissa had also invited her out to dinner tomorrow night, and Hermione was out of sorts. It made her wonder why the pureblood wanted to spend time with her; did she enjoy their budding friendship? Was there even a friendship to consider?

The brunette noticed a slight change in Narcissa, she seemed to be less confident in her presence as of late, was this because of the way Draco acted? He had apologised, so that didn't really seem like a problem, Hermione noted all these small things and pushed them to the back of her mind for now. She was just happy to be spending time with the woman she solely desired.

As her clock struck half past twelve the Muggle-born almost jumped for joy as she leaped from her chair and walked to her office door. Upon opening it Margret greeted her with a smile, Hermione smiled back and happily left her department.

When she had apparated outside in the alley next to the book shop, Hermione checked her appearance before entering. When she was satisfied that she did look ok, she walked inside, her eyes quickly found the woman she was looking for. Narcissa had taken to sitting in the corner of the book shop on the ground floor.

The Muggle-born took a few moments to watch her as she read the book, it was the one Hermione had suggested to her, smiling away she walked over to the witch and took a seat next to her. On the table Hermione noticed the many books, Narcissa had opted to choose, and they were stacked around her.

"Hello Narcissa." Hermione said as she caught the older witch jump a little.

"Merlin, don't sneak up on me like that!" Was the very uncharacteristically response Hermione received as Narcissa put down her book and looked towards Hermione.

"Sorry I thought you heard me walk over." Hermione let a small chuckle leave her lips as she picked up one of the books on the table. "Well you've been busy, are you purchasing all these books?"

"Maybe, the one you suggested is very good, I am definitely purchasing this one." The pureblood watched as Hermione studied the other books in detail. "I thought you might like this one." Narcissa reached over and picked up a book to hand to the forbidden fruit.

"To kill a Mockingbird?" Hermione turned over the book to read the synopsis on the back. It did look very appealing; she was beginning to think Narcissa knew her more than she was letting on. "Thank you." She opened the book and began reading.

After they had been silently reading for a while Hermione decided on breaking the tension that she felt was still there. "So, how is Draco?" _Draco really?_

"He is ok, he's home from University so he's living with me for the time being, Lucius has deposited quite a bit of gold in Draco's vault as of late, so my son is thinking of purchasing his own property." Narcissa didn't look up from her book as she spoke.

"That sounds good, least you'll have your peace and quiet aye?" _Are you trying to offend her? _Hermione quickly went back to her book.

"That's very true. I think he needs to move out, he is going on twenty four." Narcissa smiled over at her companion.

Hermione nodded, _Gods she doesn't look like she should have a son at my age! Wait how old is she? I'll have to find out, I could route through Ministry documents, yes, because I'm such a stalker._ Rolling her eyes at her own stupid thoughts the brunette continued. "I had no choice about moving out, I couldn't stay at the Weasley's!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Narcissa let out a small giggle.

Hermione laughed too, "Yes well I'm sure you know the story by now. It was nice to have my own space, Ron never moved in with me, so I've always had my own company from then on." Turning over the page in her book the brunette could feel Narcissa's eyes still on her.

"Didn't you get lonely?" The pureblood asked, checking Hermione's expression for any hint of emotion.

"No that's how I coped with the loss of my parents. Well I say loss, they're just _lost." _

"Well if you should ever need to talk you know where I am." Narcissa gave her a reassuring gaze; they held the contact for a little longer before Hermione broke it off.

"Thanks, I do appreciate it, it's like Harry and Ron has forgotten about them, but when I'm ready I shall go and find them." Hermione sighed rather loudly and went back to her book.

"I am happy to help; my offer still stands from the Ball." The older witch responded, and looked at the brunette to see if she remembered what she had said, Hermione was really drunk that night.

Smiling brightly Hermione nodded in agreement. "Thanks, you understand though that involves travelling to Australia."

Nodding her head Narcissa looked back down at her book before catching eye contact with her young captivating company. "You better develop a good sun screen potion for me then." She chuckled as Hermione smirked.

"Of course" _When did she get so comfortable with banter? _"An eye for an eye, isn't that what they say?"

"Now I have no idea what you're talking about." Narcissa took a moment to think before she carried on. "Actually I've been meaning to ask you something."

Hermione raised her eyebrow "go on?"

"Who is Jesus Christ?" Narcissa was being serious and by the bemused face of the brunette she had obviously been caught off guard.

"Wha-what?" Hermione had to wonder how on earth Narcissa had heard the name of the Christian Saviour.

"Who is he? You muttered his name at the Ball, oh and Monday in the Leaky Cauldron." The older witch persisted as Hermione tried remembering the occasion.

"Oh! Right, erm…" Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she continued "are you sure you want me to explain?"

"Yes! I want to know why you're so insistent on saying the name all the time." Smirking at the younger witch Narcissa awaited her reply.

"Ok so Jesus Christ is the central figure of Muggle Christianity. Muggle Christians believe that Jesus is or was a miracle worker who was sent to save the sins of the people on Earth. He's a part of Muggle religion it stems out to a whole lot more but, I don't really think you'd appreciate a lengthy story about him." Laughing to herself the brunette searched the confusion on Narcissa's face.

"So it's like saying Merlin, but Muggles say Jesus?"

"In a way yes" Hermione grinned "My parents were Christians so I kinda picked it up from them."

"Well thank you for filling me in on that." Laughing ever so slightly Narcissa returned to her book it looked like she was enjoying it fully.

"Oh God I've bored you already haven't I?" The brunette set her book open on the table and proceeded to give the others another check to take the tension away from her, this just made Narcissa eye her over the top of her book.

"Don't be silly I asked" Brushing stray piece of cotton off her dress Narcissa looked at the flustered witch next to her.

The Muggle-born slumped back in her seat and retook the book she was reading. She nervously smiled and looked at Narcissa again before trying to force herself to read.

Their conversation took a turn for the better when the two discussed the dinner arrangements for their evening tomorrow. Hermione had found out that Narcissa had actually booked a table at a very lavishing restaurant. She was staring at Narcissa in awe as she described what it was like, from all the lovely things she was saying Hermione guessed it to be the purebloods favourite place to eat. The last question that was on Hermione's mind was, _why ask me?_

Before she could get the courage to ask that certain question Narcissa took her wrist to glance at her watch. As the older woman's hand touched her she felt that particular spark of liquid fire, she wondered if Narcissa felt it too. Hermione hid the blush that threatened to creep upon her face as she pretended that everything was normal.

"Sorry forgot to put mine on, what time does your lunch break finish?" The pureblood asked as she slowly released Hermione's hand. She craved the touch but of course it was inappropriate to feel the forbidden fruit sat next to her.

Hermione looked in horror as she too glanced at her silver watch on her left wrist. "Oh crap! I'm supposed to be back by now!" She laughed at her own foolishness and scrambled to her feet. "I'm only supposed to get an hour and I've been her almost two! Merlin people will begin to think I'm abusing my power."

"Nonsense, if anyone asks, blame me, say I stalled you." The older witch smiled almost seductively at her panicking friend as she grabbed the book she was reading.

"You are going to get me into trouble! I'm still going to make time to purchase this book though!" Giggling as she made her way to the counter to buy the book Hermione could feel Narcissa's gaze on her. There was definitely more going on than what met the eye, she had a feeling Narcissa was, checking her out? _No don't be silly Granger, why would she? _

Glancing a look back as she paid for her book she waved goodbye to the woman who raided her dreams day and night and left the shop, returning to the alley way to apparate back to the Ministry.

()

It didn't go unnoticed that Hermione Granger was late from lunch, she was never tardy, it caused a few stares about her department, she could hear whispers of her staff, and Margret smirked at her as she walked up to her door.

"You're a little late Miss Granger." Margret mused and watched her boss react.

"Yes I lost track of time I do apologise. Has anything arrived for me?" Crossing her arms Hermione looked down at her assistant, she really needed to place a few ground rules down for Margret; she was far too informal with her. Not to mention nosey.

"No, got nothing here for you." Margret went back to work and Hermione entered her office.

Sitting behind her desk she got back to where she left off. Working was easier for her today; she was in an amazing mood from her little trip to see Narcissa at Daunts. Looking pleased with herself she got fully engrossed in her work.

It was four o'clock when there was a knock on her office door. _Oh for the love of…_ Not wanting to be disturbed she reluctantly called for them to be let in. "Come in"

"Hermione you'll never guess what I've just done!" Ronald Weasley flew on her seat in front of her desk.

"What have you done now?" Hermione grumbled as she looked up from her paperwork.

"I've quit!" Ron sounded so happy with himself.

"You've what?"

"I quit! Remember when I told you I wanted to work with George full time? Well that's what I'm going to do! You're looking at the new partner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" He waited for her to react as he sat rather pleased with himself.

"Oh my, Ronald, are you sure that's a good idea?" Hermione hated to sound unhappy for him but there was the wedding to be paid for and she guessed Lavender didn't know yet.

"Yep! Lav doesn't know yet." He rubbed the back of his head "but George needs the help, I'm going to put some of my assets in to help him."

"But what about the wedding?" Hermione saw his smile decrease as his eyes widened in shock "you didn't think about that bit did you?"

"Shit! The wedding!" He took a moment to think "well with me working with George I'm sure we'll be fine. I'll start a wedding fund."

"Well I'm very proud of you for doing what you want to do! And I'm sorry for that little quarrel with Lavender the other day, I just got angry." Meeting Ron's eyes she saw him smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry she needs to calm down always arguing with you! It's not fair she doesn't do it with anyone else. I think she's just a little… jealous, you know that we used to date."

"A little! Every time she looks at me I think she's going to conjure the killing curse!" Hermione said sarcastically and surprised at Ron's lack of knowledge about his own fiancée.

"Well just try ignoring her, please? Anyway, I gotta go, George is going to be so happy!" He stood up and said his goodbyes before leaving her office.

_And Lavender's going to kill you. _Shaking her head she laughed aloud. It would be funny to hear what Lavender thought of all this, she would await Ron's next visit to find out.

()

When Hermione entered her apartment, she slung her bag on her sofa and crashed down in her chair. She had been rather busy the last hour or so of working and didn't stop until she had completed everything. She even stayed later than usual to make up the time she spent on her lunch break. Crookshanks made his way over to her and she picked him up and placed him on her knee.

"Hello Crooks" As she stroked his fur she heard him purr, she glanced down at him and smiled as he swished his tale about.

The book Narcissa had chosen for her to read was sticking out of her bag that she had thrown on her sofa, she admitted it was a nice gesture for the pureblood to choose for her, at least Narcissa noticed what Hermione liked and didn't like. They had really become close in these few encounters they had with one another. Hermione felt like she knew Narcissa well, not as well as she wanted to, but neither the less she was happy to have Narcissa there to talk to.

It brought her to think about what the older witch had said earlier, she was actually willing to go to Australia and look for her parents, and reverse the obliviate. The brunette was definitely going to ask her to come with her when she was ready, but Hermione still needed to sort her own head out first. She had all these feelings for Narcissa that had just come up out of nowhere, she reminisced on their first encounter in Flourish and Blotts and grinned to herself.

If she hadn't have been so careless that night she'd have never even got to know Narcissa never mind speak to her, she would've seen her at Ron's engagement party, but it would've been different. _Isn't it strange how one person can change everything within a matter of seconds? _The brunette asked herself. As she sat meddling into her thoughts Crookshanks was still enjoying her petting him on her knee, Hermione looked about her apartment, when Narcissa asked if she felt lonely she was telling the truth, she didn't. But now, now she felt differently, now Hermione felt lonely, and the one thing she wanted, she couldn't have.

Standing up and setting Crookshanks on the floor Hermione made her way into her kitchen to get a drink, she opened a bottle of Budweiser, and made her way back to her living room, she turned on her TV and settle on her sofa this time. She hadn't been home long before she was interrupted as she heard a knock on her door.

_Who the bloody hell is that at this time?_ She set her beer on the table and made her way over to the door. Ginerva Weasley was stood there red eyed and slightly sobbing.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she stepped to the side to let her ginger friend in.

Ginny walked over to Hermione's sofa and plonked herself down and sniffed a little more. Hermione decided to get Ginny a beer and took it over to her as she sat down next to her friend. The brunette placed a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder to calm her down.

"Gin what's the matter?" She handed her a tissue and listened intently to the ginger.

"Harry and I had an argument." Ginny wiped away her tears that were constantly flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh dear, what was it about?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her friends back. _Since when do they argue and she walks out?_

"Stupid stuff really but he just kept going on and on at me." The pureblood rubbed her eyes and blew her nose into the tissue rather loudly making Hermione jump and almost drop her bottle on the floor.

Recovering like nothing had happened, _like a pro, _Hermione gently smiled "Aw no, I'm sure he will have calmed down now?"

"He said I don't do anything, he thinks I just sit on my arse all day long."

_Isn't that what you do? _"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione was vaguely trying to sound interested but it sounded like a pathetic quarrel Ginny just needed to go back to Grimmauld Place.

"The truth is I'm trying my hardest, I don't want to work in the Ministry, and it's not even as if we need the money 'Mione. He's Harry bloody Potter for Merlin's sake!" She blew her nose again this time Hermione was prepared for the banshee sound.

"Well what does he want you to do go out and find work?"

"I don't know, all I want it to raise a family and be a stay at home mum."

_What very big dreams you have. _"What about quidditch?"

"No I don't want that Hermione! Clearly you think like Harry, all I want is a family of my own!" The ginger spluttered as she continued crying.

"Oh Ginny I'm sure Harry wants the same, just not yet, maybe?" _Oh God I don't know what else to say. _Hermione took a long gulp of her beer as she contemplated on what else to say to her friend.

"Or not ever?"

"Don't say that! Of course he does."

"Well wouldn't he have put a ring on it then?" She pointed to her finger, Hermione tried to stifle a laugh at Ginny's comment, it reminded her of a well-known Muggle song.

"He will just need time, Harry's a very busy man at the Ministry, he's Head of the Auror office, and he has a lot of men that answer to him." _I hope I'm making sense here._

Hermione sat back and contemplated what else to say. "You have your entire lives together, remember that."

"I know 'Mione, I know, I just think he is acting a little strange as of late." Ginny let that piece of information slip and she wiped her eyes once again.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked, she was truly curious now, why was Harry acting strangely?

"Sometimes he doesn't come home from work until late at night, sometimes he even comes home drunk! I can't lose him 'Mione, I just can't." Crunching over putting her head in her hands Ginny sobbed even louder.

"You won't lose him, is he just spending time with friends and colleagues after work?" _There's more to this, something's not right._

The ginger shook her head in defeat. "I don't know?"

"Would you like me to talk to him?"

"I don't think that will solve anything. If I find out he's doing something he shouldn't be Hermione, I don't know what I'll do!" Scrunching her hair in her hands Ginny continued to look down at the floor.

"Are you over thinking this?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"Who knows, one minute we're fine and then the next we're fighting like hell."

Patting Ginny on the back Hermione sighed inwardly, the pureblood had been a bitch as of late, but the brunette couldn't help but feel a slight pang of heart ache in her heart for her friend. Harry and Ginny had been together for a long time, it all seemed a little strange as to what was happening.

Ginny looked up from her sitting position and grabbed her drink Hermione had given her, draining its contents she stood up. "Anyway Hermione, thanks for being there for me, I think I'm going to go to my mums." Leaving a very stunned Hermione Ginny walked out of her apartment closing the door behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hermione looked at Crookshanks who gave her an unknown look before leaving the room.

Disposing of the empty bottles, the brunette cleaned up the mess Ginny had left and then advanced to go and get ready for bed, she had another busy day ahead of her tomorrow and not to forget she had dinner with Narcissa.

She was excited yet scared, giddy yet anxious; she really wanted to know why Narcissa had opted to asking her to dinner, who had she made the arrangements for before? Andromeda? Maybe Draco? _Who bloody knows because I'm too cowardly to ask! _

_()_

You'll have to wait until the next chapter for the Dinner. I'm mean I know. Please review ;)


	10. Dinner Reservations

A/N I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews! They make me so happy, in the chapter there's a lot of Narcissa and Hermione interaction for you all. I hope you like it. :)

_Where there is love there is life- Mahatma Gandhi_

_()_

Friday evening came quicker than a flash for a certain Muggle-born; as soon as Hermione had made her way home from work she had begun to get ready for her dinner with Narcissa. The brunette was feeling very, very nervous; even she thought it was impossible to feel this afraid of going out to dinner with someone.

In her mind she tried telling herself, that all that was happening was a dinner between two friends, or two maturing friends. Hermione made a point to not over think what was running through her mind, it was silly to over think, she always over thought scenarios. What was the worst thing that could happen?

Slipping into her dress Hermione pulled it up and zipped up the zip that was at her left side. She was wearing a very elegant yet cute black slip, it had no straps, and she was going to accentuate it with a silver necklace and her striped, patent-leather PVC heels. She pulled her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck and applied a small amount of makeup, with dark red lipstick.

Narcissa had owled the brunette earlier in the day and told her she would meet her at her apartment at eight in the evening. Hermione checked her clock to see that the time struck seven thirty. Apprehensively Hermione poured herself a small glass of brandy and took a seat in her living room. She was sat in silence. The only background noise that could be heard was Crookshanks snoring and cars passing by.

The brunette had drowned out completely into her own thoughts, she had told herself not to over think, but she was Hermione Granger, as she shook her head of her musings, she heard a light nock on her door. _Oh my God it's her, _glancing around to make sure her apartment wasn't a mess she slowly stood up and walked to the door.

Opening it slowly Hermione's eyes found themselves delving deep into the blue icy ones in front of her. Smiling politely but not before dragging her eyes thoroughly over Narcissa's appearance she moved to the side to let the older witch enter.

Hermione's breath hitched and remained stuck in her throat for what felt like a life time, _say something! _"Er… Good evening Narcissa you look beautiful." _Shit. Shit, I just said she looked beautiful. Hopefully she won't take it the wrong way._

As soon as Narcissa eyes caught contact with Hermione, the older woman inwardly shivered, the brunette looked unquestionably magnificent, the way her dress clung to her in all the right places, how her eyes lingered over her own body, and Narcissa couldn't hide the blush as she walked into Hermione's apartment.

"Hello Hermione, you look stunning." Narcissa took a moment to look around the brunette's apartment. It was modern and suited the brunette well. Her attention was brought to a black screen on the wall, it was like some sort of picture frame only larger and more, strange.

_She just called me stunning! _"Ah that'll be the TV, I'm guessing you don't know what one of those is?" Regaining composure Hermione broke the silence and walked over to the pureblood.

"I have never seen one of these before in all my time of living in Muggle London." Narcissa chuckled, "you can explain it later we have to go, the tables booked for eight fifteen, can we apparate from in here?"

Nodding Hermione felt Narcissa's cold touch on her forearm and the familiar pull of apparition, not to mention another familiar feeling. As her feet touched the ground Hermione realised they were in an alley way next to the restaurant. The pureblood led the way around to the entrance and they were greeted by the doorman who opened the door for the pair as they made their way in.

It was as beautiful as Narcissa had described to Hermione, it was full of dark mahogany wood, there was a grand chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling, it was full of wealthy individuals all enjoying the exquisite food. Hermione let her eyes roam around as she followed the pureblood to the waiter that was waiting to take them to their table.

"Miss Black, table for two." Narcissa said politely but with authority.

"Of course follow me." The waiter looked to have been a little older than Hermione, She could feel his eyes on her before he turned and led them up a few stairs to a booth, they were the only ones that would be sat in this area.

"Can I get you some drinks to begin with?" He pulled out his little notepad, even that looked as if it was expensive, Hermione noted before looking at Narcissa.

"We will have your finest bottle of Bruno Giacosa Collina Rionda, Barolo DOCG" Narcissa had seen the way the young waiter had taken to let his eyes linger on her guest, so she took to answering him like he was scum. She emphasized on not using the word please and sent him on his way.

"Oh my Gods Narcissa, this is going to cost a fortune! I've never even heard of that wine before!" Hermione said when the waiter had left.

"What, I like this place, why not spend money on nice things? As for the wine, it's Italian, it's one of the best I've tasted I'm sure you'll like it." Narcissa smiled and looked at Hermione who looked very impressed. "It's not as if I cannot afford it."

"Well, that told me," The brunette giggled, "how many times have you been here before?"

"Quite a few, Andy always complained when I brought her, she said the same as you, it costs a fortune." Narcissa replied and looked at the younger witch sat opposite her, the pureblood was astonished at how Hermione really admired and appreciated where she was, it made her want the Muggle-born all the more.

Hermione chuckled and nodded, "well I can understand, but like you said, why not?"

The waiter brought the wine over to them and poured it evenly in their glasses for the two women, he told them her would be back in a few minutes to take down their orders.

Hermione took a sip of the Italian wine, as the liquid went down her throat, she could feel the warmth travel through her, Narcissa was right yet again, she did like it. "This is actually really nice."

Smiling proudly Narcissa laughed and handed Hermione a menu from the side of the table. The pure blood scanned through it looking for something that took her fancy. She was interrupted when she heard Hermione cough as she took another sip of the wine.

"Look at these prices!" _Say it don't spray it. _Hermione shook her head, "Narcissa this is extortionate!"

"Oh you sound like Andromeda. Draco never complained." Smirking the blonde laughed.

Hermione just laughed along with Narcissa, _stop complaining so much, _looking at the choices the brunette wasn't sure what they were going for here, did Narcissa want to have a three course meal or just the one?

"What are you having to start with?" Well that answered her question.

_I should know by now Narcissa would go all out. _"Erm, I was thinking going brave and having escargot, when in Rome aye?"

"Really?" Narcissa looked shocked, she never too Hermione for a 'risk taker' she always thought the younger witch would be fussy with exotic food.

"Yes." Hermione laughed at Narcissa's expression. "Don't look at me like that, I may as well, plus they're one of the cheaper options."

"Hermione do not worry about how expensive it is!" Narcissa countered and gave her a smile across the table.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to all this, that's all." Hermione then decided to read the main courses section of the menu. "What are you having as a main?" _That's it change the subject._

"I was thinking the steak and asparagus, with chips." Narcissa continued "I have had it before they're small portions so don't worry about over eating."

_She must have watched me more closely than I thought at Andy's. _"Oh right, ok, I was thinking the ravioli." She brushed a stray hair behind her ear, catching Narcissa staring at her.

"Good choice, Andy had that before, she said it was favourable." The pureblood finished before filling Hermione's wine glass up and her own.

When the waiter came back the two women ordered their food and then got back into their conversation. Hermione had chosen to debate inadequacy in the Ministry. Since the fall of Voldemort the Ministry had become a better place but it still had major flaws, like the trial that Lucius never received meaning he was not going to Azkaban.

"What about your department?" Narcissa asked as she continued to debate with the Muggle-born.

"My departments fine, we have no secrets between staff, Harry's is doing ok too I guess, the only problem is with the Wizengamot. I think half of them still believe in blood purity." Hermione rolled her eyes, it wasn't proven but she knew something was going on, why else would Lucius be able to bribe his way out.

"That's atrocious; can you not bring it to the view of the Minister? I'm sure Kingsley Shacklebolt wouldn't think twice about filling a report." The blonde continued "I thought you and Shacklebolt saw eye to eye?"

"We did, well we do, but he's a very busy man, if something does come up about it again, I shall go speak to him myself." Hermione smiled as their food was brought to them, she immediately cursed herself inwardly for ordering snails, she had no idea how on earth she was going to eat them, putting on a façade she continued anyway.

The first one went down well and she used the utensils properly, however, as time went on she suddenly realised she had one left, being the overconfident chit she sometimes was, Hermione picked up the last shell but squeezed it too hard and the shell flew out of her reach and hit one of the waiters in the back of the head.

"Ooops." The brunette stifled her laughter; _quit showing yourself up, _"Slippery little buggers." She said to Narcissa who was watching her highly amused at what had just taken place.

"At least you hit the correct waiter! He's been ogling at you most of the evening." Narcissa tried hiding her hint of jealousy as she let that information spill. Shaking her head she went back to taking a sip of her wine.

"I noticed he couldn't keep his eyes to himself. He is not my type." _No you are._ This time Hermione filled up their empty glasses and realised that they had in fact drank the bottle already.

"Oh" Was all Narcissa answered, she wanted to know what Hermione's type was, she thought about asking but she decided to wait a little, maybe when they were on their second bottle of wine.

"How about you?" Hermione took a sip of her wine as their plates were cleared by a waiter.

"What?" The pureblood didn't know what Hermione meant.

"What's your type?" _I can't believe I just asked that! _

Narcissa visibly blushed, Hermione found it adorable, she thought the pureblood looked pretty even when she looked embarrassed, she could tell that Narcissa was deliberating what to say, the brunette let her think, she was beautiful when she was trying to think of something to say.

"I-I don't know." Narcissa smiled nervously and took a long sip of her wine. Hermione grinned back of course she had a type; she was just too shy to say so.

"Well, I'm guessing it wasn't Lucius?" the Muggle-born asked and laughed at Narcissa's expression, clearly Lucius definitely wasn't her type.

"Oh Gods no, I did that to keep my parents happy, Draco was the only good thing that came out of my marriage." Smirking Narcissa saw Hermione's smile widen.

"So we've established that it's not arrogant platinum blondes." Hermione chuckled, she was greeted by the waiter who came and sat down their main meals.

"Yes quite. Anyway enough grilling me what's your type?" Narcissa chuckled away as she ordered another bottle of wine, well at least they had warmed up over one.

"My type… erm well I can't date gingers, I've seen enough of that hair colour to last me a life time." The brunette scoffed "I guess they have to be honest, reliable, love me for who I am, not for my name or the lime light of being the Golden Girl, or one of Harry Potter's best friends." Hermione contemplated, "also they have to understand that I'm a working woman, I always strive for the top and to be the best at what I do, my career is one of my main priorities so they'd have to understand children is definitely out of the question, hands down."

Narcissa nodded, she could actually accept all that with Hermione, she saw her for who she was, she didn't want anything from her except to understand that she had developed feelings for her, and as for children, Narcissa thought she was a little too old to start again. As the pureblood ate she wondered what she could say to Hermione, the witch had asked Narcissa what her type was but, the problem with that was that the blonde, had never had a type until meeting Hermione, she didn't want to make it up, the pureblood awaited for Hermione to ask.

Their eyes kept catching each other's as they would glance at on another. Hermione loved catching Narcissa looking at her, it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, it also sent her concentration a bit off but none the less she was enjoying herself.

"I think that's why it didn't work with Ron most of all, because I was working all the time, we drifted apart, and in the end I ended up seeing him just like Harry, like a brother." Hermione spooned her food in her mouth and also took a sip of wine.

"Well you seem very good friends now, he seems to trust you more out of everyone else, and I'm sure Miss Brown will still be a reoccurring problem." Narcissa could see Hermione wince at the comment about Lavender, but the witch was a liability, the pureblood could understand why Hermione didn't like her, or why many people didn't like her.

"I was going to thank you, that night at the Leaky Cauldron, if you hadn't have stopped me I would've probably launched my fist at her." Hermione shyly smiled, she couldn't believe she hadn't thanked Narcissa for that yet, she had seen her a few times in the week so she should've thanked her sooner; the Muggle-born inwardly scolded herself.

"Don't worry, I was merely making sure you did nothing you would regret, I didn't think Weasley was going to step in." _Again. _Narcissa made a mental note as to the time Lavender had goaded Hermione before, Ron didn't do anything then either.

"He was doing quite well keeping her quiet at first but she over shadowed him again. I think the next time I see her she will probably be in a foul mood anyway, Ron's quit the Ministry."

"Why has he quit? I assumed he like being an Auror and working with Potter." Narcissa asked.

"He did, but George apparently needs help with the shop in Diagon Alley, so Ron quit, he said he didn't like being in Harry's shadow either." The Muggle-born watched Narcissa's expression and then turned back to her food.

"Well I hope he has a muzzle for 'Lav-Lav'." Hearing Narcissa say Lav-Lav was the funniest thing to Hermione, she couldn't help but giggle, if others that weren't close to the couple were picking up on their mannerisms it had to be bad. "What's so funny?" Narcissa went on to ask.

"The fact you said Lav-Lav, Harry, Ginny and I used to say it all the time when he first came out with it, if you've picked up on it they clearly need to say it more privately!" Hermione chuckled away and finished her plate, as did Narcissa.

Narcissa had ordered another bottle of wine and the two continued to talk enjoying each other's company, their plates had been cleaned away and the waiter had brought them a desert menu, the brunette wasn't sure she could fit any more food in her stomach she was quite full. Narcissa had scanned over it but didn't comment, instead she turned her attention to Hermione's silver necklace.

"That's beautiful." The blonde pointed at the Muggle-born's piece of jewellery.

"Thank you, I've had it for years, it was a gift from my mother when I passed my O.W.L's, we joked, because even with Umbridge as a teacher, I managed to pass them with all outstanding's." Hermione held the chain in her hand for a little while reminiscing on how she had told her mother what a dreadful teacher Dolores Umbridge was.

Sensing the small amount of sadness that laced the Gryffindor's voice Narcissa reached across the table and placed her hand over Hermione's, the brunette looked down at the pale hand and smiled at Narcissa with gratitude.

"It's impressive you managed to pass with flying colours. Draco didn't." Narcissa scoffed at the last bit, her son didn't do as well as he could've but now he was exceeding very well at University.

"Thanks, I did it on top of helping Harry and Ron with theirs, plus their homework." Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"My well you deserve all the praise you can get!" Reluctantly removing her hand from the brunette's Narcissa picked up her wine and took a sip.

Hermione felt the softness that had been placed on her hand move and missed it deeply. Narcissa was seemingly interested in her, the brunette wasn't sure if it was purely platonic or not. The nerves she had at the begging of the night had faded away whether it was due to the wine or not, Hermione didn't know, she was just happy to be here.

"Would you like to take a walk? Or would you rather stay for dessert." The pureblood asked catching Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I'd like to take a walk." Hermione smiled pleasantly. "I'm far too full for desert." _One type of desert anyway. Ok that's the wine. _

"I'll get the bill." Waving over the waiter Narcissa asked for the bill. To Hermione's surprise she pulled out a credit card. The great pureblood, Narcissa Black, had a credit card.

Hermione stifled her laughter, she guessed that Draco had helped his mother get a Muggle credit card. Returning to her senses Hermione thought she should protest and ask that the bill be split but the waiter had already left and Narcissa had already stood and picked up her clutch.

The brunette stood up and gathered her own clutch bag before letting Narcissa lead the way out. When they had exited the restaurant Hermione subconsciously slipped her arm into Narcissa's as the two walked. Being this close to the pureblood was alluring enough for both of them but Hermione couldn't help but inhale the older witch's perfume. _Merlin what am I doing?_

Narcissa found it comforting that Hermione had taken to linking onto her as they walked, the two hadn't said a word since leaving the restaurant but the Slytherin couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of having the forbidden fruit so close to her, she enjoyed Hermione's touch, it was like liquid fire all over again.

"Narcissa?" The brunette broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Narcissa hummed she was enjoying herself a little too much, she wasn't paying much attention.

"Where are we actually walking to?" The know-it-all inquisitively asked.

"We can just stroll back towards our houses?" Narcissa answered with a question of her own.

"Ok, it's a lovely night isn't it?"

"Divine." The pureblood replied she glanced up to the stars, nothing could kill how happy Narcissa felt at this moment, just having Hermione at her side made everything seem, easy.

"Like you." Hermione slipped and mumbled out her words, she thought she had said them in her head.

"What?" Narcissa looked down at the young witch next to her.

"I didn't say anything." Hermione blushed frivolously.

"Could've sworn you said something."

"Maybe you've had too much wine." Hermione snorted and earned a light smack on her arm.

As the two made their way towards the direction they lived in Hermione felt her heart sink, she didn't want the night to end, couldn't she stay like this forever? _Pluck up some courage Granger, do something. _Her mind was telling her to act upon her feelings and so was her heart, but a part of her knew this was wrong. Why was it wrong? Because Narcissa was a pureblood? Because she was older than her? All this woman had done was show her kindness since they had first met after the war. Hermione stopped abruptly and Narcissa turned and raised her eyebrow to look at the younger witch.

"Everything alright?" Narcissa hoped everything was alright. Why did Hermione just stop in her tracks? The younger witch looked like she was battling internally with herself.

"I did say something earlier." _Great conversation starter, well done. _She thought sarcastically.

"Oh?" Narcissa was confused; she didn't know what was going on.

"Narcissa forgive me if I seem forward but…" Hermione felt herself going into full rambling Granger mode. "I think you are… well… you're amazing, divine, I can't get you out of my mind." Hermione took a deep breath stopping herself from going any further.

Narcissa stared blankly at the younger witch in front of her. She knew she should say something, but her voice seemed to have drifted away. Hermione's brown orbs were piercing into her, this witch had just said the most wonderful things to her, and all she saw was the brunette's confidence slowly depreciating in front of her.

Without a second thought Narcissa pulled her arm free of the brunette's and placed her left hand under Hermione's chin, her right arm slipped around the witch's petite waist and she slowly leaned in pressing her lips against Hermione's pink ones.

The brunette was in total shock at this display of affection, she thought she'd end up eating her words and hoped that Narcissa wouldn't run away at what she had said. Hermione's heart was beating so fast and hard in her chest she could have sworn the pureblood could've heard it, or even felt it at the rapid pace it was going.

When Hermione reciprocated Narcissa couldn't even think anymore, the kiss was soft and slow, painfully slow, Hermione brought her hands up and wrapped them around the purebloods neck. After all the frustration the Slytherin had gone through on keeping herself from touching the forbidden fruit, she had lost herself in that moment, as soon as the words fell from the brunette stood in front of her, she felt like it was only the two of them in the world.

As Narcissa let her hand slip from Hermione's chin and fall onto her collarbone, she heard a subtle whimper from the brunette, it made her melt inside, this witch was driving her wild, she had never stood on the street, at night, and kissed someone like this in her life. This kiss felt real, she actually felt very close to Hermione but she quickly had to remind herself what she was doing. She pulled away.

The pureblood separated from Hermione leaving a gap between them, Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Narcissa staring back at her with a disconcerted look. Both of them didn't look like they knew what to say to each other. It was as if all the air had been taken out of the atmosphere, it felt like the tension was back, Hermione decided to speak.

"Narcissa?"

"I should be going." Narcissa whipped out her wand and dissaperated with in a matter of minutes.

Hermione just stared at the spot the beauty had left, she too then took out her wand and left for her apartment, she was in shock, bewildered; Hermione Granger had a blank mind for once. But that would be short lived.

()

A/N You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you? ;) Please Review.


	11. Perceiving Perception

Oh your reviews are wonderful! I didn't want to leave you too long with that cliff-hanger so here you go!

_Love is not a drug- Elizabeth Taylor (Helena Bonham Carter- from the trailer Burton and Taylor) _

When Hermione reached her apartment she unlocked her door and slammed it shut behind her, it felt like her and Narcissa had just taken a giant leap forward and then suddenly flung three steps back. The brunette felt sick, she had laid her heart out on the line for Narcissa and the older witch had shown she felt somewhat similar but then just apparated away and left her.

"What the fuck?" The Muggle-born spat as she pulled off her dress and walked into her bedroom.

She wasn't expecting to have the pureblood kiss her, hell she wasn't even expecting herself to say what she had said, but for Narcissa to just disappear on her like that was uncalled for. They really needed to talk about it. Hermione had one hundred and ten things running through her mind by now.

Why did she leave? Why did she kiss her? The kiss felt absolutely amazing, it felt right, surely the pureblood knew that running away from it wasn't the right thing to do? Hermione pulled out her hair from her bun and scrubbed off her makeup. She climbed into bed carefully not wanting to disturb a very sound asleep Crookshanks.

Hermione lay down and ran her hands through her hair. "What's going on?" She sighed to herself. She rolled onto her side and pulled her pillow close to her. Hell she had to meet Minerva in the morning at the Three Broom Sticks in Hogsmead, but she knew sleep wouldn't come. It was impossible, especially when her mind was full of Narcissa, and the images of her standing there, the way she felt in her touch, the way her lips felt so soft, how their bodies touched and fitted together as if they were part of the same puzzle. The brunette's eyes welled up with fresh tears threating to spill, Hermione Granger was a very, very perplexed witch.

()

Rubbing her eyes Hermione gingerly sat up in bed, Crookshanks pounced on her lap and rubbed himself against his mistress, he could sense she was upset about something. He hadn't heard her come in late the night before; he had already fallen into a deep slumber.

Hermione petted him and then advanced and climbed out of her bed, she went to run a bath and then get ready for her lunch with Minerva, it was ten o'clock in the morning so she had a few hours before she was supposed to meet the elder witch, frankly, she needed all the time she could get, she looked like she hadn't slept and she couldn't wipe the glum look off her face.

The brunette took a long bubbly bath before dressing herself in some simple shorts and a black top, the weather was quite warm by the looks of it, she then let her hair down and let it flow down her back. She put on a bit of mascara gave Crookshanks some food before picking up her wand and apparating to Hogsmead.

She arrived to see students from Hogwarts filling the streets and shops, it was definitely Hogsmead weekend. Hermione slipped her wand into her back pocket and made her way towards the Three Broomsticks, she hadn't been there for years, as she approached the door, she could see that nothing had changed.

It looked exactly the same as to when she had last been there with Harry and Ron. Her eyes found Andromeda and Teddy sitting at a table, Teddy caught sight of her and ran towards her. Minerva had seen her enter she was sat at a table in front of Andy.

"'Mione" The little boy jumped in her arms and she said her hellos before putting him back with Andromeda before greeting her. The conversation was quick and un-flowing, all the Muggle-born wanted to do was get in and out as quick as she could. Narcissa was still reeling around her mind like a drug.

"Hello Minerva." The brunette greeted her former teacher and sat down opposite her.

"Hello Hermione how are you?" It felt like the older witch could see straight through her.

"I'm fine thanks you?" Obviously she wasn't, even Teddy had picked up on her negativity as she had hardly spoken to him, Andromeda noticed too and made sure to keep a watchful eye.

"I'm good thank you." Minerva's thick Scottish accent felt soothing to Hermione but she knew what she was in for. "You look like you haven't slept." There it was.

"I haven't." Hermione wasn't going to lie, it was kind of impossible for her to in this state of mind, however, she wasn't going to reveal the reasons to why she hadn't slept.

"Oh dear, you should get a sleeping draught, busy at the Ministry?" Minerva asked as two cups of tea were brought over to them.

Hermione politely smiled and took a sip of her tea, _well at least she thinks its work related, _"yes quite busy. How's it going being Headmistress?" Hermione had never got the chance to ask in detail how Minerva was handling her Headmistress duties.

"It's wonderful, although now I know why Albus was always in his office" The older witch laughed "always filling out paper work and what not."

"He handled it well; at least you don't have to go chasing a dark wizard at the same time." Hermione chuckled softly, it wasn't a laughing matter, but if she didn't laugh she would've probably felt awkward.

"Yes" Minerva took a sip of her own tea "have you spoken to the boys? Or should I say men now?"

Hermione snorted, "Yes Ronald came to me the other day at work, and he's quit the Ministry to work at the shop with George. As for Harry I see him around."

"That's charming, I could always see Mr Weasley doing something else with his time." Minerva knew Ron would eventually leave Harry's shadow.

Hermione just nodded. Her concentration suddenly became bewildered as she was met with the sight of Narcissa walking into the pub. _Why is she here? _And then Hermione realised she as probably here to see Andromeda and Teddy.

Keeping her head down the brunette was trying her hardest not to make eye contact with the pureblood. She had absolutely nothing to say to her at this moment in time. Of course they needed to talk to sort out their position. But Hermione was still annoyed at Narcissa for leaving her without an explanation. She wanted Narcissa. Did Narcissa want her?

Narcissa saw Hermione as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron, she hated coming here, it was always full of children, but Andy had said Teddy was the one who chose the place to meet, he liked being close to Hogwarts. The pureblood glanced at the brunette as she walked past but she was unable to speak, what could she say to Hermione? _I'm sorry for running away I like you too? _No she couldn't, Hermione would probably not take it the right way.

As she took her seat at Andromeda's table she was met by an unusual stare from her sister, she overheard Hermione telling Minerva McGonagall that she had to rush off, before glancing at Narcissa and then leaving the pub, as quickly as her feet could take her.

"What was that all about?" Andromeda broke the silence.

"I don't know?" The blonde lied, she knew it was because of her, because of her stupidity, she should've spoken to Hermione, told her exactly how she felt. Spacing off into her thoughts she forgot her sister and nephew were even there.

"Earth to Narcissa?" Andromeda waved her hand in front of her youngest sister's face to catch her attention, "are you alright? This isn't like you to be quiet."

"Sorry Andy, I'm just a little confused." Contemplating whether to tell Andy the predicament that she was in, she failed to keep up her icy exterior.

"Alright what's happened?" The brunette asked as she studied her sister demure.

"What?" The pureblood answered with an agitated look.

"Look at you, there's something going on. Tell me Narcissa? I only want to help."

"I don't think I can." The blonde shook her head.

"Of course you can!" Andromeda raised her eyebrows, "come on tell little old me."

"You're starting to sound like Bella." Narcissa scoffed before pulling herself together. "If I tell you, promise me not to say _anything._"

"Fine I promise, we're not children anymore Narcissa." Andromeda took a sip of her tea.

"I kissed Hermione. Last night."

And the table was now wearing Andromeda's mouth full of tea. "What?!"

"Keep your voice down." Narcissa blushed and swished her wand clearing up her sister's spillage.

"You kissed Hermione? This isn't some kind of joke your attempting to pull is it?"

"No!" The blonde spat and folded her arms. "I should've just kept it to myself."

"No you should not!" Andromeda interrupted and set her tea cup back down. "Why the hell? What happened? I didn't think you were, you know, that way inclined."

"I didn't until she waltzed into me when I was taking a visit to Flourish and Blotts a few weeks ago. Anyways, that's half the point!" Narcissa put her head in her hands. "I messed up Andy."

"How did you even come to lock lips with the Golden Girl?" Andy poked.

"It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world." Andy glanced at Teddy who was happily sat next to her playing with his toy she had recently bought him.

Shaking her head Narcissa gave her sister an annoyed look. "We went out for dinner last night."

"On a date?" Was the shocked answer the brunette threw at her.

"No of course not! I booked the table for us, but at your little dinner party I decided to invite Hermione instead." Narcissa closed her eyes; she couldn't believe she was discussing this.

"So what happened?"

"We were having a great time, we went for a walk, she told me she couldn't get me out of her head and I lost it, I think I really like her Andy I- I just don't understand, all this is new to me." Narcissa began to wring her hands together.

"So you like each other is that a crime? Just because she's a woman and less than half your age doesn't mean you can't work it out." Andromeda tried reassuring Narcissa but she could see her attempts were feeble.

"That's not all. Though thanks for pointing out that she's the same age as my son!" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"What else did you do?" Andromeda said accusingly, she was going to drag out every inch of detail out of her sister.

"After I kissed her I… well I panicked." Sighing she rubbed the back of her neck. "I apparated away and left her."

"Narcissa!" Andromeda scolded. "That's weak. Why did you do that? Poor girl probably doesn't know if she's coming or going!"

"I panicked!" Narcissa threw her hands up in defence. "I don't know what I'm doing, the last person I was with was Lucius! And that was forced!"

"Yes I understand that but this is Hermione, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you, just let your guard down."

"Well I doubt she wants to see me now anyway. I ruined it." Exhaling heavily Narcissa looked at Andromeda. "Oh God what would Draco think?"

"You won't know anything until you try, and cross that bridge when you know exactly what you want, Draco will understand."

"You were the one who told me he had a crush on her!" Narcissa shook her head again and folded her arms.

"I thought that was a jealous glint I saw in your eye that day! So you liked her from the first time you bumped into each other huh?" Andromeda giggled oh how she loved annoying her sister.

"I was not jealous!" Narcissa spat but quickly regained her sanity. "And yes, well sort of, when I got to know her a little better it summed up my suspicions; we have a lot in common."

Andromeda just nodded and the two siblings carried on their conversation discussing what Narcissa should do, she had to do something, to win Hermione back. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

()

She had to get out, seeing Narcissa not even give her a hint of emotion when she walked past her in the Three Broomsticks really threw her, she couldn't even remember the excuse she had given Minerva, the brunette, blurry eyed, left the pub and carried on until she apparated back home.

Why was this happening to her? She knew this was a bad idea as soon as she had told the pureblood how she felt, whatever drove Narcissa to kiss her wasn't there anymore or she would've said something by now, wouldn't she? Hermione was pacing up and down in her living room trying to think of some sort of reasoning to the problem.

Crookshanks was watching her from his seat on the sofa, she was internally debating to herself, he even heard her hiss a few things under her breath, whatever had her this het up, he didn't like. His mistress was being restless and volatile.

Hermione's mind was full of reasons why Narcissa wouldn't want to be with her, she was being more pessimistic as time went on. She was ripped from her head strong thoughts as knocking at her door pulled her attention towards it. Who could it be at this untimely hour? _I haven't got the patents for this. _

The brunette walked over to her door and swung it open. At the sheer force the person on the other side flinched and stepped back before making their self-known.

A blubbering mess of ginger stood there staring at her in uncertainty. Ginny Weasley was sobbing profusely at her door and all Hermione could think of was how to get rid of her. She had her own bloody problems. Taking a deep inhale and exhale of air the brunette stepped aside and let the pureblood in.

"Herm- Hermione… It's over." The ginger said not making the least bit of sense as she sat down on Hermione's sofa.

"What's over?" The brunettes reply was sharp and razor cutting; she couldn't help her bad temperament. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Ginny's bumbling.

"Harry and I." She wailed louder.

Hermione stood rooted to her spot, she felt like time had frozen, _did she just say they're finished? _The Muggle-born took a seat next to her best friend and pulled an arm around her shoulders. She felt herself calm down but then be overcome by sadness for the ginger.

"He's been cheating." She mumbled out, her voice was laced with sadness, and her eyes were as red as her hair.

"What?!" Hermione was dumbfounded, she thought about it, Harry didn't have the guts to cheat? Were they talking about the same boy she went to school with? The-boy-who-lived, he couldn't hurt a fly, ok, unless he was in danger but still. This was all new to the brunette.

"I caught him this morning. He told me he was called into an emergency meeting. I followed him. Turns out he's been screwing Cho fucking Chang." Her sobbing became louder. "He tried denying it but the look on both their faces when I caught them was priceless.

"Oh God Ginny, I'm so sorry." _How could Harry do such a thing? _Rubbing Ginny's back Hermione contemplated what to do. What was going to happen now? Harry and Ron were two of her closest friends, she thought of them like brothers. She couldn't see the Golden Trio being rid of the most important member. Ginny had only come into their friendship later on in their school days.

"Yes well, he may be the world's saviour, but I will never forgive him 'Mione! I loved him."

As if Hermione didn't have her own problems, now she had the breakup of her best friends to deal with as well, she mulled over the situation for a minute or two, who else knew? Would Ginny need a place to stay? As horrible as it sounded Hermione was hoping she'd go back to the Burrow and live with her parents, the brunette was in no state to take in a house mate.

Even though she had received new information to cloud her head with Hermione was still hung over Narcissa. All she could see over and over again, was those red lips, and how they felt when they touched her own, how Narcissa felt in her hands, so soft to touch and yet so forbidden. She felt like she was back at school breaking the rules again. As her mind drifted to unknown places and icy blue eyes, she was again interrupted.

"Are you listening?" Ginny raised her voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah." _Crap what did she say? _

"Mums going to kill him, and Ron well, I don't even know what Ron will do…"

And on it went, for hours, or what felt like hours. Hermione didn't really care, what happened between Ginny and Harry could stay between them for all she cared. She knew she was being a bad friend but what more could she say? Harry was her friend too; they'd been through too much to just stop talking, even if that's what the ginger next to her wanted.

When Ginny finally pulled herself together and left to the Burrow Hermione felt a sense of relief that she wasn't going to have to cater to an unwanted house guest. Bad friend or not she had her own issues to resolve, she thought about seeking Narcissa and trying to talk to her. Or maybe randomly showing up places where they had bumped into each other in the past. Shaking her head at those random ideas she still wasn't sure on what to do.

()

A week had passed since that fate filled night that Hermione had confessed she had feelings for a certain pureblood, and she hadn't seen her since. It really made the brunette feel depressed, she hadn't wanted this, if only she had kept her bloody mouth shut. By now she had probably scared Narcissa off for good.

Not to mention the uproar about Harry and Ginny, Harry had come to Hermione and told her he knew he shouldn't have cheated and yadda yadda, Ron had told her that he was staying out of it. Molly flipped and told Harry he was no longer welcome at the Burrow. Ginny had moved back in with her parents, and to top it all off, Hermione had never been busier in the office.

She was juggling work, emotions, friends, arguments and it all felt like it was hitting her at once, which it probably was. The only bit of amusement she had that week was seeing Lucius make his way into the Ministry surrounded by Aurors who had to accompany him, as he made a complaint.

It had happened one morning when Hermione had made her way through the Ministry to her department when she heard the familiar voice of one Lucius Malfoy. She turned her attention to the commotion were she saw him complaining at the Aurors desk.

"They played quidditch with my Peruvian vases!" he screeched as he pointed at two snickering Aurors who had been caught red handed by the pureblood himself. "I want justice!"

_Oh the irony. _Hermione laughed to herself, _he _wanted justice, he didn't deserve it, she had to give it to the Aurors that actually had the cheek to do it, and they'd probably get off with a warning. That day was a good day.

Hermione had decided to go the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks to dwell in self-pity, well, it was now the weekend and she had nothing better to do. She had ordered herself a Fire Whiskey and sat at the bar, she wasn't looking for conversation, she was looking at annihilating her sorrows. What better way to do it with booze?

The Leaky Cauldron was full of regulars, some wizards and witches greeted her, she was still in the public eye, even after all these years. She caught a glimpse of the Daily Profit next to her. She hadn't read the blasted thing since her time at Hogwarts, she kept to her word when she said she would never sign up to it until that damned beetle Rita Skeeter stopped writing for them.

There on the front page was another famous story from her: 'Boy-Who-Lived Cheats on Girlfriend. See pages 2-4' Ginny had gone to Rita Skeeter, how petulant. This is why Hermione was glad she stayed out of their quarrel. Pushing the paper further away from her, she had no obligation to read what Ginny had to say about Harry. To Hermione, Harry would always be Harry; she didn't want her judgement clouded by Ginny's 'revenge'.

She felt her personal space becoming invaded as a body sat next to her on the bar stool. She had no interest looking to see who it was, if they wanted to converse they had picked the wrong person to do so with. As she sighed she smelt a familiar smell, it was perfume, so the person next to her was a woman. The scent was _very _familiar.

"May I join you?" Came the voice of none other than the AWOL Narcissa Black.

"Oh so you can speak? I was beginning to think a cat had gotten your tongue." Hermione replied dryly. The Alcohol had definitely taken affect.

"We need to talk." Narcissa ignored Hermione's quibble.

"We needed to talk last week but you ran away." The brunette rolled her eyes and took a sip of her whiskey.

"We did, I was foolish." The blonde agreed and ordered herself a drink from Tom behind the bar. He then left them to talk.

The Muggle-born scoffed, foolish wasn't the word she would've used, coward maybe. "Why did you flee Narcissa?" She asked truthfully.

"Because I was… Scared." As she genuinely was, and it was becoming apparent as well due to the harsh tones of the brunette.

"Scared because you made a mistake?" Hermione raised an eyebrow but she still hadn't once looked at Narcissa.

"No, no…" Narcissa was teetering on the edge of stuttering she had completely no idea how to explain herself. _Just do what Andy told you. _She confided herself "I was scared because this is- new to me."

"This is new to me too, what you think I go telling everyone I meet I have feelings for them?" Hermione shook her head and scoffed "I put everything out there that night."

"I- I know you did. Hermione what I'm trying to say is…"

"You're sorry, it won't happen again, can we just pretend it didn't happen?" Hermione cut her off and took another drink.

"No."

"You don't want to be friends anymore? You'd rather we not speak if we bump into one another?" The brunette added as she incessantly went on.

"Hermione I…" Narcissa pressed trying to get out what she wanted to say.

"Wish you never met me, I've been nothing but a burden…"

"Let me finish for Merlin's sake!" Narcissa had slammed her hand on the table and caused people to look over at them, it had caught Hermione's attention as well as the brunette stared at her with brown sorrowful orbs.

"I like you too." Narcissa blushed as the pub regained noise.

Hermione stared at Narcissa in disbelief, had she just said that? Brown eyes found themselves been pulled into icy blue ones. Hermione felt extrication wash over her, but it had taken Narcissa a _week _to tell her that. Unable to speak Hermione just did a double take on Narcissa before turning back to the bar and taking a drink of her Fire Whiskey.

"Say something?" Narcissa pleaded, was she too late? Had Hermione changed the way she felt, or had she already given up?

"Let's take a walk." Hermione said standing up and paying Tom for their drinks.

"Wh- er ok." Narcissa said a little confused.

They left the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione held onto Narcissa's arm, they felt the pull of apparition before they knew it they were in the same place the last time they spoke. On the street in London, were Hermione had told Narcissa she liked her, and where the pureblood had kissed her.

"There, now let's do this properly shall we?" Hermione smiled at Narcissa who was still in bemusement.

Narcissa just raised a perfectly sculpted eye brown and clasped her hands together.

"Narcissa would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Hermione boldly spoke before letting out a puff of air she had been holding in.

"Yes I would like that." Narcissa giggled nervously. She looked at Hermione who for the most part seemed to be back to normal, she wasn't angry anymore at the least.

"Good. Glad we got that sorted." The Muggle-born said awkwardly before catching eye contact with the blonde.

Hermione placed both hands on Narcissa's shoulders and leaned on to capture those red ruby lips that still filled her dreams every night. Narcissa responded and found her hands wandering around the brunette's waist pulling her slowly closer.

Hermione smiled into the kiss, she couldn't help it, all the anger she had felt all week, all the stress, all the bartering was gone within an instance. Her hands travelled up a porcelain skinned, soft neck and cupped the purebloods face before slipping back down and wrapping around the taller woman.

Narcissa was the one to deepen the kiss when she felt Hermione respond in such a way. Her tongue flicked across Hermione's lower lip and when the brunette gasped the blonde slipped in her tongue and they battled for dominance, tasting each other, and capping cheeky feels, well Narcissa did when she let one hand slip across the brunettes bum.

When air was needed they broke apart but stayed stood in the same position holding on to one another. Hermione brought her hands back up to Narcissa's shoulders and giggled before pulling away fully.

"There no running away. I shall see you tomorrow Ms Black." The brunette said being rather impudent.

Narcissa grinned back and shook her head. "No running away." She laughed "I shall expect your owl. Miss Granger." Narcissa said using Hermione's last name just as Hermione had used hers in that very sultry way.

They both apparated away, this time, in a compatible agreement. They finally had an official date, and Hermione couldn't wait to plan what she had in store for the pureblood. Today had now become a very, very good day.

()

Harry's a dark horse isn't he!? ;) and finally those two have kissed and made up without someone having to bang their heads together. Hope you like the chapter ;) Please Review.


	12. A Proper First Date?

Hey guys, sorry it's been a few weeks since the last update I've been a little busy seeing family I don't usually see often, I hope you like the chapter and I'm starting the next one after I upload this :) thankyou for your prodigious reviews I do love reading them, they still help spur me on too!

_A career is wonderful, but you can't curl up with it on a cold night- Marilyn Monroe_

()

Hermione had been up in the early hours of the morning fretting about her first _actual _date with Narcissa, she had taken to finding plenty of different restaurants where she could take the pureblood out to lunch. There was the café she took Narcissa to after the Ministry Ball, but she wanted to take her somewhere different.

The Muggle-born wanted to take Narcissa somewhere that she would fully appreciate. Taking her to a Starbucks would've been a no go, there were far too many people that went there and Hermione wanted Narcissa all to herself, and she wanted the blonde to feel comfortable, so taking her to a crowded coffee shop was probably not the best idea.

As she walked backwards and forwards in her apartment, she pondered, still stuck on the task at hand, where to take Narcissa? She wanted to impress her, she wouldn't be able to top the restaurant that the two had been to the week before, but this was a lunch date. Hermione decided on a place from memory and then partook in getting herself ready to meet Narcissa.

Hermione had owled the blonde with details of when she would be arriving to pick her up, the Muggle-born decided on going to get Narcissa from her home. The pureblood had owled back an accurate description of where she lived, it wasn't far from Hermione's apartment as they had discussed before, so the brunette could apparate or walk there, apparition if she was feeling lazy!

The brunette walked up to the house she assumed to be Narcissa's, of course it was hers, it screamed wealth, surrounding the perimeter were iron gates, they weren't as fearful as the ones at Malfoy Manor, in fact, Hermione thought they were just to make the property look separate from the others.

Stepping through the gate, Hermione walked along a white gravel path surrounded by flowers, _these Black's and their bloody gardens, _it was immaculate on the outside, the brunette gathered that there would be no difference on the inside, it would look just as glamorous. She walked up three steps to the rather large Victorian front door and knocked on it three times.

Without a moment's hesitation the door slowly opened and Narcissa revealed herself, she was wearing her signature dress with a blazer and heels. She always managed to look impeccable every time Hermione laid eyes on her.

"Hello Hermione." Narcissa leaned over and gave Hermione a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Hermione blushed and greeted her back; the pureblood moved aside and let Hermione into her home. As Hermione stepped into the foyer she noted how beautiful the house was just from the entrance hall. The ceilings were high, and paintings filled the walls, they were Muggle paintings to Hermione's surprise. A giant glass and diamante chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling accentuating the expensive look of the interior.

"You're catching flies dear." Hermione heard Narcissa say as she shut her mouth and shook her head.

"This place is amazing!" The brunette turned to face the pureblood who smirked at her.

"Well being married to one of the wealthiest purebloods in the wizarding community had its perks, especially when I divorced him!" Narcissa chuckled to herself as she saw Hermione smile but knit her eyebrows together in disbelief.

"One would think you are a gold digger Ms Black." The brunette folded her arms and laughed softly.

"Yes _one _would think that. Anyway where are you taking me? Would you like a drink before we go?" Narcissa grinned and awaited Hermione's answer.

"It's a surprise, and yes why not, you can show me around this _mansion _of yours." Hermione winked, _Granger why are you winking? _She regained her composure and followed Narcissa through an arch way and into her kitchen.

"What would you like?" Narcissa asked as she walked into her kitchen and leant against one of the white marble counter tops.

If Hermione was right, the air was thick with tension, sexual tension, they had been flirting since she had arrived and it took all the strength the brunette could muster not to take Narcissa right there and then. No, she was going to do this properly, she liked Narcissa, she really liked her, and she was going to court her.

"A coffee please" Hermione smiled and looked around the kitchen, there were a few photos of Draco hung up, there was even one with Narcissa and Draco stood by a cathedral. "Where was this?" she asked as she pointed towards the picture.

Narcissa turned around and placed her hand on her hip, "oh that was in Chartres, France, it's called Notre-Dame." She turned back to making the drinks. "It's very beautiful and gothic, it has amazing architecture." The blonde walked over and gave Hermione a mug of hot coffee. She had one for herself too.

"When did you go there?" Hermione asked inquisitive as always.

Narcissa chuckled, "last year, Draco insisted we go somewhere out of England. He didn't think to tell me about the weather, my skin didn't like it." She sighed looking at the photo.

"You mean you got sunburnt?" Holding her laugh in Hermione moved to the next photo.

"Yes whatever." Narcissa waved her hand at the topic and Hermione laughed.

"And this one?" The photo was Narcissa in aristocratic pureblood dress robes, along with Draco, it was magical as it moved, upon further inspection the brunette noticed she could slightly see that the picture had been torn at one side and folded at the other.

"Er that was just before the Dark… Voldemort, decided to take Malfoy Manor as his residence. It was a _family portrait._" Narcissa visibly shivered and Hermione noted how she had forced her self to use the Dark Lord's name, "I tore Lucius out and well, I can't bare to look at Bella."

Hermione nodded sensing she shouldn't press the topic any further. But it was Narcissa that continued to speak.

"She did terrible unspeakable things, and I should hate her for it." Another audible sigh left her lips. "But she was my sister. You know, she was the one who told Andy to leave when we found out she was dating Ted Tonks. Once father found out he was livid. He treat us all fairly, he never raised his hand, or wand to us for that matter. But when he found out about Andy I was certain he was going to do something he'd regret."

Hermione couldn't believe Narcissa was telling her this, she stayed silent, and listened to what the blonde had to say, of course Hermione wanted to help her, she didn't want her to re-live it but it seemed as though the pureblood wanted Hermione to know.

"So Bella took it upon herself to tell Andy to leave and never come back, we were mad, of course we were. She had fallen in love with someone of a blood status we were taught to hate and despise. It broke my heart to have to disown my own sister." Narcissa took a sip of her coffee; she was still staring at the photo of herself and Draco. "It broke Bella too; she had a lot of other things going on, as well as being fathers favourite because of her slowly rising connection with Voldemort. By the time she had left Hogwarts she was almost at his right hand."

"That must have been a terrible time for you. Both of you." The brunette decided to try and sooth Narcissa.

"Oh it was. When Bella told father Andromeda had ran away he made us never speak her name again. And then Bella went off to play part in Voldemort's monstrous activities and I was made to marry Lucius. Bella then married Rodolphus to father's great pleasure. He now had contacts through the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's. Bella and I were just his pawns for money at that point. We never loved our husbands."

"How the heck did he force Bellatrix to marry Rodolphus? I mean forgive me, but she was one of the most dangerous witches of our time. If she didn't love him and she had the power to say no, why did she do it?" Hermione was intrigued.

"She wanted to make up for Andy, that's why; it was all to keep Andromeda out of the topic." Narcissa looked towards Hermione. And then the penny dropped.

"Wait! You're saying she was _protecting _Andromeda?" The brunette looked at Narcissa, she was stunned, Bellatrix couldn't have wanted to protect her sister.

"Yes, that was the sane Bella I try to remember. After Azkaban she was _different._" She closed her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. "That hell hole ruined her, she became a crazed sadist. There was nothing but bloodlust after that."

"I see." Hermione was cut off when Narcissa added.

"He ruined her, out of everything; the man she worshiped the most was her biggest down fall. She would do _anything _for him. Hence killing her own niece." Narcissa rubbed the back of her neck in a slight show of weakness. "Anyway, we haven't had that tour yet." She smiled and repressed her sadness.

"Oh er yeah" Hermione followed Narcissa as she was given a tour of her magnificent house. It was really something, it was gothic and yet it had a modern ring to it. It was perfect for the pureblood, it was large but Draco would stay there from time to time so he even had his own double room with en suite.

Hermione's favourite room was of course, the library, it was filled to the rim with books and the bookcases flitted all the way up to the ceiling, the brunette made sure got to browse a few of the shelves before Narcissa led them onto the next room.

Once the tour was over the two made their way back down stairs and into the foyer, Hermione was pleasantly surprised at all the beautiful things the blonde had in her home, but she was eager to go out to lunch with Narcissa.

"Are we ready to go?" Narcissa asked and took Hermione's empty cup.

When Hermione nodded Narcissa summoned her elf. "Bengt" Even though she lived in Muggle London Narcissa had taken her elf with her from Malfoy Manor, Lucius would've mistreated him if not, and she had _owned_ him since she was a young girl.

"Mistress" The elf appeared with a light popping sound. Hermione took in his appearance, she looked visibly slapped! Narcissa's elf was dressed in _clothes._

"Would you be so kind as to wash these mugs please?" She handed him the mugs and he nodded with excitement.

"Oh of course mistress, Bengt will wash them."

"Very good, off you go." Narcissa smiled at him and he gave her a nod before leaving the room.

"You gave him clothes?" The brunette was in utter disbelief, she looked over at Narcissa who laughed at her before answering.

"He is a free elf, I freed him when I was a child, I just never told my parents, that would've gone down well. I treat him fairly and I pay him for his services."

"You never fail to surprise me." Hermione smiled and shook her head, "shall we?" She held out her arm for Narcissa to hold on as she apparated them out to her required location.

()

Hermione had safely apparated them outside the restaurant of her choice, two things could be noted straight away, one; the weather was extremely warm from where they had just been in London and two; they were in a completely different wizarding colony.

"Where are we?" Narcissa's arm was still intertwined with Hermione's; she wasn't familiar with her surroundings.

"Italy" the brunette waited for the shock to hit Narcissa but it never came, she just smiled down at her. "Well Venice to be precise. I thought about taking you to the same little café in London, but I changed my mind, there's a lovely one here in Venice." Hermione took charge in leading them into the café.

It was very clear that it was a magical area, wizards and witches noticed Hermione from her 'Golden Girl' title they had all probably read in the papers. Some greeted her and asked for autographs in thick Italian accents.

They chose a table and took their seats. Hermione looked around; it was just as she remembered, quiet and yet so full of life.

"Well I guess news gets around about how you saved the wizarding world." Narcissa chuckled and picked up a menu, the words magically changed into English for her to read it.

"Yeah, the last time I was here that happened too." The brunette shook her head and looked at her own menu.

"At least they know not to over crowd you. I do not know how you dealt with the publicity these past years."

"Very badly actually, I hate being centre of attention. Harry and Ron on the other hand love it, now the attention is dying down somewhat, they don't like it." Hermione scoffed. "I can't wait until I can walk down the street of a wizarding neighbourhood and not be addled."

"I'm sure you do fine." Narcissa smiled over at her, "you deserve the thanks though, I think if it weren't for you, Mr Potter wouldn't have lasted as long as he did."

"A lot of people say that to me, obviously not in front of Harry, but Dumbledore had so much faith in him, he knew he would be fine." The Muggle-born answered. Deep down she knew she was the one of the reasons harry survived but she was too modest to agree, plus harry also had Ron. Ok Ron wasn't really a big help at all.

Narcissa nodded "that's because Dumbledore knew he had you." She winked before the waiter walked over to them.

"Not forgetting Narcissa that if it weren't for _you _we would all be dead." Hermione smirked. "No one seems to pick up on that."

"Yes well, I did my part, to make up for every mistake I made."

They ordered their lunch and some drinks and began talking some more. Hermione realised she and Narcissa really did have a lot in common, I was great to just speak to someone who intellectually challenged her.

"How did you find me yesterday? At the Leaky Cauldron?" The brunette asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Well I was looking to apologise to you and to… talk, I guessed you may have been about in London, so the first place I tried was Diagon alley. The Leaky Cauldron was just another random guess. I did hope you weren't too intoxicated though when I noticed what you were drinking."

"Yes well you were lucky I hadn't been there for a long time." Hermione chuckled. "I'm glad you came, though." The Muggle-born sported a light blush as she admitted up to Narcissa.

"You have Andy to thank for that, she persuaded me, I'm glad she did, I was being a coward." Narcissa rubbed her forehead and noticed Hermione was staring at her oddly.

"Andy?"

"Er yes, she… knows." Panic hit the pureblood when she realised that she had yet to tell Hermione that she had spoken to her sister about their predicament.

"You told her?" Hermione folded her arms and looked blankly at Narcissa, it had never crossed her mind that the blonde would speak to someone about her, or even speak about her feelings, especially if they were about the brunette.

"I did." Narcissa looked down at the table; she wasn't sure how Hermione was going to react.

"Narcissa, it's alright!" Hermione giggled softly and placed a hand on that of the purebloods. "So you discussed something with your sister? What of it. You _are _allowed."

"I suppose, I just, honestly." She took a moment "we will keep this under wraps though wont we until we're certain we know what we want."

"Oh that's why you were worried, I understand I'm not going to start spurting out I went on a date with the _great _Narcissa Black, but you can tell your family Narcissa." Hermione laughed but it was soft, she tapped the blondes hand a few times before moving her own away.

Narcissa looked evidently relieved, she smiled at the younger witch, it wasn't that she was ashamed to be meeting Hermione this way, she just didn't know how to comprehend things at the moment, and Draco was still top priority to tell first, if anything else were to happen.

"Are you working next week?" The pureblood asked, she wanted to spend more time with Hermione.

"I'm always working." The brunette added and scoffed. "You know I haven't had a week off since the begging of the year."

"What? Good grief woman! You are working yourself into the ground." Shaking her head at Hermione, the pureblood raised an eyebrow. "Do you not think to take a break?"

"The weekends are my break!" The Muggle-born threw her hands up in protest.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "you just don't know when to stop do you?"

The pair started laughing and continued to chat and get to know each other further; they had been in the café for another two hours before Hermione decided to check the time.

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Narcissa was still laughing about their last conversation.

"It's bloody five o'clock." Hermione lifted her watch to show the pureblood. "I swear the last time I looked it was three."

"Time flies doesn't it?" Narcissa smiled evidently at the younger witch, and then realisation hit her, "Wait, what time is it back in London?"

"Well the time zone here is two hours in front of our own so in actual fact it is three." Hermione giggled.

"Hmm well that's alright then." The pureblood was twirling her drink around her glass. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come back to mine later or, if- if you have somewhere to be I don't want to keep you?" Narcissa stared a little, she really wanted to spend more time with Hermione now, and what better than to spend the rest of the day together?

"I'd be delighted, your house is magnificent!" Hermione finished her drink. She didn't want to seem too excited.

"We can go now if you like?"

"Yes of course." The brunette paid the bill, much to the quarrels of Narcissa complaining that she should pay for her half once again, but Hermione dismissed her and said no. She liked having one over on the pureblood, this meant they had to have a second date because Narcissa would want to repay her.

Hermione felt the soft hand of the blonde slip into her own as they left the café, once they were outside she was au courant to the pull of apparition.

()

As Hermione feet touched the marble flooring of Narcissa Black's _almost_ mansion, she felt the woman's grip tighten around her hand. Thinking she may have splinched herself through apparition the brunette swiftly turned to the blonde to check her appearance, she was fine thankfully, but her gaze was fixed on the door. A shadow of a man could be seen through the opaque glass window in the door.

"You have a visitor." The Muggle-born whispered and Narcissa shook her head.

"Nope, that's McLaggen Sr. He always calls trying to get me to go out on a date with him. He did it as soon as my divorce was finalised." Narcissa whispered back and looked at Hermione.

"Now what?" Hermione felt like this was about to turn into a game of hide and seek.

"We creep away from the door and pretend I'm not in." Narcissa whispered again but had to hold her mouth as she nearly let out guffaws of laughter.

Closing her eyes Hermione laughed silently. This was a first, Narcissa Black hiding from possible pureblood riches. "Alright after you."

Slowly the two walked into a sitting room further down the corridor. It was encased in the house so luckily no windows could show the presence that the house was in a respect not empty. Feeling somewhat relieved Narcissa plonked herself down on one of her black leather sofas in a very un-lady like manner.

Hermione proceeded to sit down next to her, not too close, but so she could still smell Narcissa's perfume. "So I guess you have to avoid him often then?" She felt a pang of jealousy; _Mclaggen should stay away from Narcissa if he knows what's best for him._

"He doesn't understand the meaning of _no_" Sitting up and composing herself Narcissa called for Bengt.

"Yes Mistress." He popped up near Hermione and she jumped at the sight not expecting him to be so close to her. "Oh Bengt did not mean to frighten Mistress' friend, Bengt is very sorry!" He began bashing his head against a conveniently placed coffee table.

"Oh no! Stop it, I'm quite alright I just wasn't expecting you!" Hermione said in a hurried manner as she pleaded with the elf to stop.

"Bengt stop that" Came Narcissa's soft but stern voice, he immediately stopped and looked up at her. "Please being Hermione and I some tea."

"Bengt will bring the tea." And with that he was gone.

"My God I thought he would never stop. My S.P.E.W persona was about to come out." Hermione laughed and filled in Narcissa on the time she created S.P.E.W and tried freeing every single house elf in Hogwarts.

"I couldn't understand the ones that didn't want to be freed!" she added shaking her head! "Who doesn't want to be free?"

The pureblood just laughed loudly at Hermione's misfortune, she had a big heart, that much was clear, it only made Narcissa want her all the more. The blonde sat and intently listened to the stories Hermione told her about Hogwarts and what they used to get up to, how the Golden Trio would just be able to walk out of the castle, under the invisibility cloak, and visit Hagrid without being caught.

They had been sat chatting again for hours Narcissa had moved so her left side was against the sofa and her right leg draped over her left she had her head rested on her left hand, she was brightly smiling at the stunning brunette at the side of her.

Noticing that Narcissa had turned her whole body towards her made Hermione inwardly shiver, she liked just sitting there and talking to the pureblood, it wasn't awkward anymore it was very interesting, Hermione could now see that Narcissa was attracted to her and it made her feel a lot more confident, of course from the second time she had kissed the blonde she felt more confident because Narcissa didn't flee like the first time.

Without thinking Hermione leaned forward and stole a kiss from Narcissa, she lightly pressed her pink lips to the blood red ones of the pureblood, when she moved away the blonde witch just stared at her, then Hermione felt Narcissa shift on the sofa and before she could process what was happening the blonde was kissing her.

The brunette responded and pulled Narcissa closer to her. She heard the older witch moan slightly at the touch and it caused the Muggle-born smile into the kiss. Hermione also took this as a moment to take control and slipped her tongue past the pureblood's lips.

Narcissa was now fully straddling Hermione's lap on the sofa, the two had no idea how this had escalated but neither complained, instead when the blonde pulled away Hermione decided to attack her jaw with a fury of kisses that led down her milky white neck. Narcissa threw her head back, she wasn't expecting this from Hermione, but she was enjoying herself a little too much, the damp patch between her thighs was telling her that let alone.

Hermione let her hands slide up Narcissa's sides eliciting another moan from the older witch. The pureblood bent her head back down to capture Hermione's, now smeared with her red lipstick, lips. It was the brunettes turn to whimper as the older witch threaded her fingers through long brown locks.

"Mum! You in?" Came the sudden raised voice of Draco Malfoy as the front door was heard shutting behind him.

"Shit" Hermione had never heard Narcissa swear before, she found it exceedingly sexy. Narcissa was breathing heavily; her chest was rising and falling in time with Hermione.

The brunette had no idea what to do at this point she just watched as Narcissa threw herself up and began un-creasing her dress that had rode up when she somehow ended up straddling Hermione. The pureblood then started smoothing down her hair and gasped in horror as the door opened and her son walked into the room, eyes staring and eyebrows raised at the sight that welcomed him.

()

Please Review:)


	13. Terrible Timing and Uncounted Reactions

Hey Guys, here's the next chapter, I thoroughly enjoyed writing Draco's reaction, I don't even know why, in some fics I've read he's always been so forgiving straight away but well, I shall not say anymore. I would like to thank you greatly for the awesome reviews! Also I'd like to thank danisnape for the Oedipus plot she set in my head a few chapters ago, I decided to use it in this one, she is pure brilliance!

_A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge- Thomas Carlyle_

_()_

Draco Malfoy was not expecting the sight that was thrust upon him on a fine Sunday evening. He had arrived home for his break away from university, the platinum blonde had partied hard all weekend with his Muggle friends and he was not in the mood for anything other than normality.

His plan was to come home to his mother and greet her before slinking up to his bedroom to sleep off his godforsaken hangover. When he entered his mother's house he expected her there to greet him as she always was when she heard the door. When she hadn't come to greet him he had called out for her.

There was no answer so Draco made his way down the hall to the sitting room, he saw the door was agar, he opened it to a sight he wished was just a figure of his drunken imagination. His mother looked to be trying to fix her appearance, her dress was all crumpled, not like her at all, and then he caught her face, her immaculate red lipstick, was not unsullied anymore.

He also noticed the small bite marks under her jaw. Whoever did this to his mother was in for it, she was no harlot! He scanned the room to see a very dishevelled Hermione Granger, whom seemed to be sporting his mother's _new_ way on how to wear lipstick. Well that did it.

"What the hell is this?" He threw his duffle bag down on the floor and folded his arms across his chest.

"Son I can…" Narcissa put her hands together in a praying motion before taking a step towards him.

"What? You can explain? Yes I think you better!" He was angry and it showed. The fury seemed to roll off his tongue.

Hermione stood up and cast a cleansing charm on herself. She wasn't too sure how to act, Narcissa's full attention was on Draco, whereas his attention flickered between the two. When he saw her move he held his hand up.

"Where are you going Granger? Think you can sink your teeth into my mother and then run away and hide the evidence?" He shook his head and his 'school days' attitude was showing through, Narcissa turned around to look at Hermione.

"What? No, Draco listen to what Narcissa has to say." The brunette felt quite awkward now, this couldn't have happened at a more fragile time.

"First name bases as well? My my haven't we been busy." He tutted and glared at her, the pureblood couldn't believe this was happening, he had basically just caught one of the women he fancied at it with his mother.

"Don't be so crude Draco! Hermione and I are, erm… seeing each other." Narcissa wasn't sure what they were, she was _seeing _the brunette, and they would be _seeing _each other in the future.

"Seeing? Pffft. You sound like a couple of teenagers. Oh and don't get me started on the bloody age gap! She's my fucking age mother! You are fucking someone your son's age!" Hell hath no fury like a Malfoy, or so it seemed, but Narcissa seemed to look defeated.

Hermione wasn't going to let him ruin what she had fought to get. "Now hold on a second there is no _fucking _stop insinuating things Draco, we went on a _date_!" The brunette came to stand next to the woman she was defending and crossed her arms.

"So what was this, look at you two, when did this start?" The platinum blonde was very demanding; Hermione began to think that his friendly persona was all just a façade and that he really was his father's son.

"Yesterday! We talked about our feelings, and then I asked your mother out on a date! Is there really a problem with that?" Hermione wasn't going to mention the dinner and well, how long she had actually felt something for Narcissa.

Draco just shook his head in defeat. How could this happen to him? His own mother, his fancy, he wanted Hermione, he had other women yes but she was the final prize. Well that was all in the shitter now.

"Who else knows?" He glanced over at his mother who was being far too quiet for his liking.

"No one" Narcissa lied. She needed to be able to speak to Andromeda and if Draco was to go running off to her and also speak about the situation she would feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Hermione looked at Narcissa out of the corner of her eye, _why is she lying?_ She pondered but of course she would go along with it. All the brunette wanted to do was soothe the pureblood, she hoped this wasn't going to end all because of her petulant childhood nemesis, who she had _kindly _forgiven not just for the commotion he caused her in Hogwarts, but also for his outburst outside the Leaky Cauldron after her quarrel with Lavender Brown.

"So what is this? A secret rendezvous?" He rubbed the back of his neck, he loved his mother, he didn't want to see her heartbroken because of Granger's faze she was going through.

"No… no son, I like Hermione, we want to see where _this._" She waved between herself and the brunette next to her "takes us."

"Do you _like _my mother?" Draco was squinting at Hermione, he wasn't happy about this at all, and his hangover was getting worse.

The Muggle-born nodded "yes" and sighed inwardly, she knew his say would indefinitely affect Narcissa's final answer.

"Then you better look after her, and if _this _ends badly. Mark my words you will stay out of our lives." He pointed his finger at her.

Hermione had to give it to him, he was being protective, just with the wrong person, he should be doing this to bloody McLaggen Sr, not her! She wouldn't dream of hurting the blonde. The brunette nodded but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"What do you think I'm going to do Draco? You know me whether you like it or not, you know who I am, I wouldn't hurt your mother."

He seemed to soften at them both for a few minutes before puffing his chest up a bit, "I know, it's just, I wasn't expecting this, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well." He wouldn't tell them he was hangover. "I won't say anything to anyone just please, don't hurt my mother, I've lost my father to darkness, I don't want to lose my mother to heart break."

With that being said he picked his bag up and slowly left the room, they could hear him walking up the stairs and heard his bedroom door shut, it wasn't a slam, but it could be heard. Hermione turned to Narcissa who looked like she was a little lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" _Stupid question._

As if interrupted from a deep thought Narcissa did a double take at Hermione almost forgetting where she was. "Er, yes, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" The brunette sent her a warm smile, and placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"For Draco, he's, I don't know exactly what he is right now." She rubbed her forehead and shrugged out of Hermione's touch immediately regretting the loss.

"Hung over I think." Hermione smirked, she could tell, she had been like that far too many times.

"What?" The pureblood looked shocked, her son wouldn't do that.

"Hung over, couldn't you tell?"

"Draco doesn't drink irresponsibly." She sighed, "He's never going to get over this."

"What! Clearly he's hung over and he is _over _it, did you not hear what I heard?" Hermione shook her head. "If you over think you start to see all the negatives, trust me, I do it all the time."

"Oh Hermione" Narcissa forced herself to look at the young woman of her desires; she had tears threatening to spill from her icy blue depts.

"Hey, don't, please?" The brunette pulled the pureblood into a hug, wrapping her arms around her waist, and using her hand to brush loose blonde strands of hair behind Narcissa's ear.

The blonde let herself be embraced by the hug, she rested her forehead onto the Muggle-born's shoulder and sighed sending shivers down Hermione's spine, her neck was very sensitive, and Narcissa noted that. She let her own slim arms wrap around the brunettes shoulders and inhaled her scent, it was comforting.

"I didn't think it would be this hard with him." She mumbled hardly audibly.

"He'll be fine stop worrying; he's just being protective…" Hermione rubbed Narcissa's back. "Hmmm you could set him on McLaggen."

Hearing the pureblood chuckle was relief to the brunette's ears. She felt Narcissa shift in her arms and suddenly they were both staring into each other eyes. The blonde pushed a hair out of Hermione's face and then planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I should probably go; you will need to speak to him when he comes back down." Hermione removed herself from the embrace and smiled again.

"Thank you for a lovely day, and evening, you'd do well to look for my owl." Narcissa winked sending more chills down Hermione's spine.

"So this means you do want to see me again?" The Muggle-born said playfully as she put her hands on her hips.

Narcissa frowned "yes, one I _want _to see you again and two, I owe you dinner." She wasn't letting Hermione get away without setting the score straight.

"I look forward to it. Goodbye Ms Black." Hermione grinned before taking out her wand and apparating home.

"Goodbye Miss Granger." Narcissa said smiling at the spot were Hermione had once been, she too could not wait until they would meet again.

()

Monday morning was busy for the brunette in her department, two members of staff had already called in sick and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet, picking up her quill she began on her paper work. She hadn't time to slack today and when Ginerva Weasley turned up at her door Hermione thought about bombarding her straight back out.

The ginger walked over and slumped herself sullenly in the chair at the opposite side of Hermione's desk. She didn't greet the Muggle-born or even attempt to start a proper conversation. The brunette could tell she was just asking for attention.

"What is it Gin? Why are you visiting my office on this busy Monday morning? Please tell me you've discovered an enchanted Muggle Artefact." Of course she hadn't Ginny wouldn't discover anything even if it was painted bright pink and asked her to marry it. Hermione looked up at the unhappy pureblood.

"Harry. Do you know what he had the cheek to do? Drop the rest of my things off at the Burrow yesterday! He's rubbing salt water into the wound Hermione!" She huffed and continued "my mum went crazy! He knows he's banned from coming to the Burrow."

"Ok so he gave you your things back? He went about it the wrong way but at least you have them?" Hermione was in too much of a good mood from her date with Narcissa to be fully angry at Ginny, Draco was somewhat a touchy topic but with the convenience of Andromeda knowing about them she was sure that the older brunette would bring him round.

"That is not the point Hermione!" The younger witch spat. "He has no remorse about what he's done, Merlin, it's like you don't even care."

"Excuse me? What the hell Ginny of course I care. He cheated, that's a terrible thing to have happened, especially to you." This time Hermione put down her quill and clasped her hands together.

"Look I'm sorry, I just cannot believe this happened, I thought we'd be together forever." Ginny looked down into her lap her eyes filled with tears that were quickly wiped away.

"I know" The brunette said in the deepest of sympathy, Ginny may have been over bearing at times, but she didn't deserve to be cheated on.

"What has you so high spirited anyway? You seem happier." Ginny noticed and pried.

"Nothing I'm quite the same."

"No you're not, is it your secret boy toy we're still not allowed to meet?" The ginger snorted, if taking a jibe was getting her mind off Harry, then Hermione would allow it, but not for long.

"What? No." Hermione sighed and picked up her quill turning her attention back to her parchment.

"No it's not because of them or no because you haven't got one?" Ginny still believed that Hermione was harbouring feelings for someone; she was going to find out.

"Both. Now off with you." Hermione didn't lift her gaze she waved her left hand in front of her.

"Ah you can't get rid of me that easy!"

_God does she have nothing better to do? _"Ginny I'm very…" At that moment the two were interrupted as Margret, Hermione's assistant, knocked on her office door and opened it.

"Miss Granger sorry to disturb you but you have another visitor." She opened the door to reveal a clad in black tight dress; Narcissa Black.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat but she had to regain composure. Ginny wasn't paying attention she was staring into space, she didn't want to be kicked out of Hermione's office, and she had no other plans for the day.

"Oh Narcissa" Hermione stood up from her seat, when the ginger heard the pureblood's name she turned to see the blonde walking into the office. "Er Gin shoo."

"Alright, alright I'm going, if it's not a bad artefact I want it, I deserve a present." Ginny said walking out of the office and closing the door behind her.

Narcissa smiled and shook her head. "I hope I'm not interrupting you?"

"Oh no, er take a seat, in fact, you came just on time, Ginny wasn't taking any hints to leave." Hermione scoffed and sat back in her seat.

Narcissa sat down in the seat that the ginger had been sat in "so this is what a Head of Department's office looks like?" She briefly glanced around.

"Yeah, it's a mess I know, it's not usually, two of my staff called in sick this morning so I have a heavier work load." Hermione placed both her elbows on the table and rubbed at her temples. "And with Ginerva's annoying questions I wasn't getting much done."

"Oh I-I can leave if you like?" The blonde sounded a little upset.

"What?! No! I didn't mean it like that, stay." _I'm not going to get half as much work done as I thought I would but I'm not kicking her out. _Hermione thought and reached out across the table grabbing Narcissa's hand and smiled.

"Alright I'll stay, unhand me you lioness." Narcissa giggled and Hermione took her hand back as if it had been burned.

"Sorry, so what have you been doing this morning?" The brunette began her second piece of paperwork as Narcissa filled her in.

"Well I took a trip to Harrods and bought myself new clothes, shoes, makeup, and I also bought Draco a new suit." She paused for a second, "he is much better today, he told me he was happy I was back out _there_, whatever that means." She laughed, "Where is '_there'?_"

Hermione laughed rather loudly "he means back out dating I suppose, and my you've been spending haven't you?"

"Oh" the pureblood pushed a blonde strand behind her ear "I love to shop." Narcissa said coyly.

The brunette looked up as she said that, she thought it was the cutest thing ever, as Narcissa almost pouted at her. "I like shopping, I don't _love _it, but I like it." She smiled and went back to writing.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, no one loved shopping as much as her, she stood up and took a closer look around Hermione's office. She came across a photo, it wasn't of magical properties as it didn't move, it was of a man and a woman, husband and wife, to be precise, and the woman looked just like Hermione, only older. They were definitely her parents Narcissa now knew where Hermione got her beautiful brown orbs from, her father, and her lovely facial structure was from her mother.

The Muggle-born looked up and laid her eyes on the scene that was unravelling in front of her, the blonde had picked up the picture of her parents, the people she wished still loved her, knew who she was, it warmed her heart as the pureblood looked at it in detail. The offer was still on the table, set by Narcissa, to go and find them in Australia and re instate their memories. The brunette wanted to do it, but she still couldn't bring herself to.

She watched as Narcissa put the picture back in its place and moved on to stare at ones of her and her friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and others that the blonde didn't recognise. Some were from Hogwarts and some were quite recent. The pureblood studied them too before picking up a porcelain ornament, it was a cat, and she then went on to studying other items in the brunette's office.

It was quite fascinating to watch the aristocratic women look at her things closely, Hermione also liked having full view of Narcissa, she was perfect, beautiful figure, sexy dress sense, and those heels. She could always pull of wearing heels. The brunette dazed out staring at the older witch, yes she had work to do, but who could get work done when they were in such company?

"Hermione are you listening?" Narcissa leant on her desk palms down, giving the Muggle-born and exclusive look at her cleavage, well that caught her attention.

"Huh what? I mean of course I am." The blush on the younger witches cheeks gave her away, the pureblood had caught her ogling at her five minutes ago.

Narcissa smirked and stared into brown eyes gleaming up at her, she loved the way the Muggle-born blushed profusely at the fact she'd been caught, the blonde didn't mind, she found it very intoxicating that Hermione found her attractive.

When the brunette leaned up and captured her lips, well, that was another story altogether. Narcissa loved the way Hermione's pinks ones found hers, it was comforting to know she was wanted so much, the feelings were returned. When the Muggle-born pulled away for air the pureblood took her own seat and stared at the lovely brunette.

"You've got erm… my lipstick on…" Narcissa blushed furiously.

"Oh" Hermione quickly cast a cleansing spell, she decided to note when the kiss was going to become deeper, she would always have to do this. She laughed slightly and set her wand back on the table.

They sat in amiable silence before Hermione put down her quill and looked at Narcissa, "do you want to go get some lunch?" She did have a lot of work to do but she just wanted to leave the office and go get something to eat and enjoy her time with the older woman.

"Only if you promise me now that I can pay?" The blonde snorted.

"Fine" Rolling her eyes Hermione decided to get up and tidy her desk. "One minute I'll just tell Margret I'm leaving for lunch." When she came back she clasped Narcissa's hand and they apparated into London out of the way of prying Muggle eyes.

They went to the café the old couple owned that Hermione had taken Narcissa to after the ball. When there they were seated and given the drinks they ordered. The café was empty the only occupants being the two witches. The old couple would come out from time to time to check on their customers but they usually stayed in the back.

"So I'm guessing you read the Profit?" Hermione asked as she spooned some ice cream into her mouth.

"I do" The blonde answered taking a sip of her coffee.

"Did you see the article Ginny put out?" The brunette wanted to know of Narcissa knew about Harry's business.

"I did, it seems like Potter isn't a saint after all." She laughed and took in Hermione's smirk.

"Yeah well, that means birthdays and Christmas are going to be so awkward, I don't understand why he didn't just break up with her beforehand." Shaking her head the younger witch took another spoonful of ice cream and smiled.

"Oh dear, I'm guessing the Rottweiler matriarch Molly Weasley didn't take well at the fact her daughter was being cheated on."

"No Harry's banned from the Burrow!" If only Hermione could get herself banned too, Weasley dinner parties were to her displeasure.

"He should learn to keep it in his pants, is he now with Miss Chang?" Narcissa asked, she didn't think Harry would be a cheating son-of-a-bitch, but he proved her wrong.

"So she even told that scheming Skeeter who he cheated on her with." Hermione said she hadn't read the full article, she still wasn't subscribed to the Daily Profit, she just saw the article the night Narcissa came to her at the Leaky Cauldron. "Yes he is still with her. She comes to the Ministry now and then to visit him."

"Hmm I thought Harry would go down the Oedipus route, Miss Weasley does have certain similar characteristics that his own mother had, and seen as though he wasn't loved in his upbringing I'd have thought he would've wanted a rather large family?" The pureblood was right on so many levels, it was very unlike Harry to do something like that.

Hermione shook her head "I don't know why he did it, I thought as soon as Ginny was through with Hogwarts they'd have been married and she would be sprogged up by now, but I guess we were all wrong."

Nodding in agreement Narcissa raised a brow "it is rather odd of him, but, it is what it is, you will just have to try and work around the two of them."

"Yes that's the hard part, Ginny will always be the one with a dagger in her heart because of Harry, and Harry is a man, he thinks with his third leg. Cho Chang will just be a faze." Hermione pushed her finished bowl of ice cream away from her and leaned on her elbows.

Narcissa laughed at how the brunette described one of her best friends "just don't get involved."

"I have better things to do than get involved." Hermione winked at Narcissa and ordered them both another drink.

The pureblood blushed and looked out of the window. If it weren't for the old women taking their used cups and plates she would've been fine but because Hermione so publicly winked at her she became all debased and averted eye contact.

"How is Andromeda?" Hermione asked wondering if the two sisters had recently spoken.

"She is fine I am meeting with her later this evening, Draco is going to look after Teddy so we can go for drinks." Narcissa liked having full contact with her sister, it was nice to know she had forgiven her and she could also see Teddy as much as she wanted, he reminded her of Nymphadora, the niece she hardly knew.

"That's nice, I used to wish I had an older sister, which had been to Hogwarts before me and could teach me all these new things." The brunette reminisced "now I've grown up I think if that had happened, then at least I'd have some family around."

The blonde didn't really know much about the Granger family she decided she would ask Hermione "what of your other family members? Grandparents, cousins?"

The younger witch sighed "I was never close to my uncle, my father's brother, so we don't really speak, plus if I did get into contact with him now all he would do was remind me of my dad. His parents died when I was too young to know them. My mother was an only child and she lost her parents in my third year at Hogwarts, as soon as my Grandmother died my Grandfather didn't last much longer, they said it was a case of a 'real broken heart'." Shrugging her shoulders as if to shake of the sadness Hermione folded her arms and leaned back into her seat "so I'm pretty much alone, I have my friends" she smiled "and I have Crookshanks!"

Narcissa felt anguish at the fact Hermione had so little family left, and the fact she didn't speak to her father's brother made the blonde think that there was more to it than what she was letting on. "I'm sorry to hear that, you will regain your relationship with your parents though, I will make sure of it."

Hermione's heart melted once again, could this witch be any more attractive? The fact she was willing to help her was more kindness than she could ever ask for, when the time came she would be off to Australia, Narcissa in tow, and she _would _get her parents back.

"Thank you" The brunette looked at her in utter gratefulness.

"Anything" Narcissa replied with before ordering the bill. "You have work to get back to." She giggled and paid the old lady.

"Ah work, the place where my staff decide not to turn up." Hermione said out loud noticing the snicker of laughter that left the blonde.

As they left the café Hermione threaded her fingers through Narcissa's and led them to an alley way so they could apparate, but before she allowed Narcissa to she pushed her up against the wall claiming her mouth.

It wasn't extremely rough, but it was rougher than she'd been before, but it couldn't be helped, this woman was driving her crazy and she lost some of her control. Narcissa didn't seem to mind she had moaned at the force and was quick to wrap her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her closer. The pureblood had also started fighting for dominance with her tongue as she slid it past Hermione's soft bruising lips.

The Muggle-born's hands had wondered down to the blonde's waist making her shiver involuntary, the brunette then let them slowly trail back up her slim figure until she removed them and placed them at either side of Narcissa's shoulders resting them against the wall, caging her in.

When they broke for much needed oxygen Hermione looked at Narcissa pleased with what she had achieved, the blonde was a heavy breathing, lipstick smudged hot mess and she hadn't even started the fore play, of which she couldn't wait, but there was a time and place for that.

"Your er lipstick is…" Hermione said smirking as she copied Narcissa from earlier on in her office.

"Oh I know" The pureblood nodded "It's written all over your mouth."

"Well it _is _such a lovely colour." Hermione added as her grin widened when Narcissa giggled.

The blonde then placed light kisses along the Muggle-born's neck reminding herself from the day before that it was sensitive. This made Hermione's breath hitch and become uncontrolled as she nipped up to her lobe.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Narcissa whispered eliciting a hearty moan from the brunette.

Hermione nodded and moved away allowing the blonde space to move, they both cleaned their selves up silently. Narcissa took one last glance at Hermione before apparating away. _Merlin if this is what aspires from a second date with her I should've done this a long time ago. _The Muggle-born took out her own wand and left back to the Ministry.

()

Reviews are like good drugs :)


	14. Surprises, Interuptions and Desire

Hello Everyone :) Thankyou for keeping the reviews coming they amaze me, I often feel a little inferior to the other writers on here so thank you all so much. :) So this update was fun to write :) also do you guys want to hear more from Andromeda she does appear in the next chapter?

Delilah Moon: Yes they are definitely like writers crack, I use them as guidelines all the time! I'm glad the pace is still alright, I question myself about it sometimes :p

Thisissocliche: Haha yeah hung-over Draco was amusing to write, he was trying to be unforgiving, Ginny believe it or not, is a character I enjoy writing, I don't like her but she's fun to make all whiney and childlike. As for OC Harry, you'll have to stay tuned. He is going to be _very _OC in the future.

Also to the Guest who reviewed saying they look forward to my story; Thank you so so much! :3

_History is a relentless master. It has no present, only the past rushing into the future. To try to hold fast is to be swept aside - John F Kennedy _

()

The next time Hermione saw Narcissa was the day after when she spotted the pureblood in Diagon Alley, the brunette was on her lunch break when she decided to pop into Diagon Alley and head to Flourish and Blotts. On her way over she saw the older witch leaving the book store.

Hiding in the alleyway a few shops down Hermione decided she wanted to surprise the blonde. She peeped around and watched as the pureblood got closer and closer until she grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the alley.

Narcissa wasn't expecting the force and squeaked before trying to shake off the body in front of her, when she noticed it was Hermione she slapped her arm, she couldn't even get her words out as the brunette assaulted her neck with kisses as she pushed her against the wall.

"Her-Hermione someone could see us" The blonde moaned as her head fell back onto the stone wall. She was trying her hardest to suppress the involuntary sighs that were just trying to erupt as Hermione toyed with her.

"All the more danger then" The brunette muttered in between kisses.

When Hermione pulled away and let the older woman look at her she smiled widely. Narcissa was breathing hard and her chest was falling and rising at epic speed. She was pleased with what she had achieved. The brunette however wasn't expecting Narcissa to plant a hard bruising kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked regaining her composure and smoothing her skirt out.

"I'm on my lunch break, I thought about going to Flourish and Blotts, but then I saw you." The younger witch replied and toyed with a strand of her hair.

"Well I'm just about to head to the Leaky cauldron for a drink if you would like to join me." She smiled brightly down at the brunette before pulling her close and wrapping her arms about the smaller witch's waist.

"Hmm, Flourish and Blotts? Or a drink with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?" Hermione said sarcastically.

Narcissa was taken aback at this statement, the Muggle-born had never called her the 'most beautiful woman she had ever seen' before, it really made her just want to do things to the younger witch she never thought were imaginable. But instead she stayed composed.

"Well if you don't want to join me…" Narcissa lifted her head in a smug like manner and release her arms from the brunette's waist.

"Of course I do. Let's go." Grabbing Narcissa's hand Hermione was about to walk out of the alley before she realised what they were doing.

The blonde slowly released her hand and gestured for Hermione to walk out first. They liked each other, but they certainly weren't ready for others to know. It was bad enough Draco knew of all people and the fact he found out in a very precarious way. Andromeda was a plus as she would be there for the two witches.

Hermione walked out of the alley way and up the path a bit, she waited for Narcissa and a few seconds later the older witch had joined her. They walked side by side to the pub. Once they were seated and with drinks the flirting began again. Narcissa wondered how much she could handle in one day.

They had taken seat in a booth towards the back of the pub. It wasn't until the brunette started trailing her foot slowly up and down the older woman's leg opposite her that Narcissa looked at her in dread; at the slight touch the blonde almost spilt her drink. When she caught Hermione's eyes on her she could help but feel a little flustered. _What has got into her today? _

They worked well in each other's company, they didn't just share a lot in common, they also fitted together personality wise. It was like they cancelled each other out. When Narcissa was down Hermione had cheered her up, when the Muggle-born was angry the pureblood had calmed her down, and this was before they admitted liking each other.

"So how's work today?" The pureblood asked, she was too busy focusing on making sure no one could see Hermione's foot on her leg.

"Alright really, my staff turned up today. Thank Merlin. How's your day been so far?" The brunette was enjoying toying with the blonde, she was happy to see her, she couldn't help it.

"It was bland until you showed up." The older witch winked at her younger companion.

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes, "aw well you have me for about forty five minutes."

"I guess that will have to do." Narcissa smiled and sipped her tea.

They chatted in harmony until Lavender and Ron entered the Leaky Cauldron. Ron was quick to spot Hermione and waved at her before going to the bar with Lavender, when they had bought their drinks they immediately imposed on Narcissa and the brunette's time by sitting in the booth with them. Lavender sat next to the blonde and to her anger Ron sat next to Hermione.

"So 'Mione how's working at the Ministry? You know I'm glad I left there." He gulped his butterbear and smiled at her, he had a white moustache from the froth.

"I'm not." She heard Lavender mumble under her breath.

"It's good, I'm glad you're enjoying your new profession oh and Ronald you have a bit of uhm…" She pointed at her own lip and he immediately laughed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Ello Ms Black, how's life?" Ron said he started off well but the 'how's life' bit made Narcissa raise her eyebrow it him.

"Good afternoon Mr Weasley, Miss Brown" she greeted the two of them so formally; Hermione had to hide her look of admiration for the pureblood. "Life couldn't be _better _thank you." Her eyes flicked to the brunette opposite her when she said 'better' making Hermione squirm even more.

"Ah that's good to know, I didn't know you and 'Mione were friends?" He looked at Hermione who just smile at him.

"We are friends" Was all Narcissa said, she was irked that the ginger and his sullen fiancée had taken to sitting with them.

"Well that's nice, say 'Mione, what about Draco eh? You _friends _him too?" Ron chided, as he poked her in the arm, he remembered the last time they were in the Leaky Cauldron together, and how much she blushed when the mother and son walked in.

"I think we're friends, I don't really see much of him." Hermione said trying to avert the conversation, it wasn't a lie, but Narcissa was eyeing her uncomfortably.

"Oh really? I thought you like liked him?"

_Like liked? What are we children? _"No he's not my type." The brunette pulled her hair to one side.

Narcissa had watched Hermione's mannerisms from the moment they had met, she knew the younger witch was getting nervous. It was clear she obviously didn't like her son, but in fact it was she sat opposite.

"Mr Weasley? How's business at the shop?" The blonde was sat there aristocratically, she eyed Ron as if she was looking down her nose at him, but she didn't want him making the young brunette feel uncomfortable.

"Er it's good, George and I make a great team, don't we Lav?" He smiled at Narcissa and then looked over to his fiancée who was leaning her head on her hand staring at her drink.

"Yeah whatever, we would have had a lot more _money _if you had stayed at the Ministry." Sighing rather loudly Lavender caught Hermione looking at her and glared at the brunette fiercely.

"Don't worry about that, we have a really good wedding fund accumulating in Gringotts." The ginger said as he gulped his drink once more.

"Hermione I…" Narcissa tried to speak but she was cut off by 'Lav-Lav'.

"Well I do wonder about that Ron! You keep saying there's a nice bank balance in there but I do not know whether to believe you."

This led to a mini domestic between the pair, Hermione just looked at Narcissa and shrugged her shoulders, she didn't really know what to do. The blonde nodded to her left insinuating that they should probably go, but because they were sat in the booth encased in by the arguing couple one of them was going to have to say something.

The Muggle-born cleared her throat catching Ron and Lavenders attention. "Sorry to interrupt but I've got to go and… so does Narcissa." She smiled at Ron who nodded and the pair moved to let them out.

It was almost like a race to pub door to get out, the two giggled to themselves as they exited the Leaky Cauldron.

"I feel like a school girl." Narcissa scoffed and motioned for them to walk down past a few shops.

Hermione laughed softly "well I'm glad we got away from them, it was like they had already been married over twenty years, the way they went at it."

"Hmm I do agree. Where to now?" The blonde stopped and turned to Hermione.

"We could go back to my place for a bit?" The brunette asked nervously. She wanted to stay out of prying eyes and be close to the pureblood.

"Yes ok." The answer was short and simple, but it wasn't at all off putting.

The Muggle-born held out her hand for the blonde to take and within a few seconds they felt a familiar pull and the force of apparition took place. Hermione decided on apparating them into her living room instead of outside the apartment complex.

"I really do like what you've done with the place." Narcissa said as she caught her balance and then took a seat on Hermione's sofa.

"Thank you! It is home." The brunette said smiling and then sat next to the pureblood "do you know what a television is?" She said pointing towards the black screen on her wall.

Narcissa shook her head "I noticed that the last time I was here." She said remembering the night she and the younger witch had gone out to dinner.

"It's a Muggle device used to transmit visual images and sounds that are then reproduced on the screen, it's usually for entertainment purposes." Hermione looked at the blank expression on the blonde's face, "er how about I just show you?"

When Narcissa nodded Hermione switched on the television and as it came on the pureblood jumped a little, the brunette giggled and watched as Narcissa stood up and walked over to the screen, she poked it a few times.

"How do they get in there?" Narcissa looked closer and Hermione was filled with howls of laughter.

"No it's transmitted, they aren't inside the…"

"What kind of ancient sorcery is this?" she turned to look at the laughing witch "Muggles invented this?"

"Yes, come sit back down. It isn't sorcery, Muggles are very very intelligent, for what they lose to us with magic they make up for in inventions." Hermione patted the seat next to her for the older witch to sit down.

"So what is this that we are watching?" the woman was still very curious about the whole thing.

"This is some cooking show, I'm not sure, I don't usually watch it during the day." Smiling gently she moved a lose strand of blonde hair behind the purebloods ear.

"Hmm interesting. This teaches you how to _cook_?"

"Well Muggles don't have house elves." Hermione giggled as Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should get myself one of these." The blonde chuckled to herself and played with the end of Hermione's cushion.

It was strange for Hermione to be sat on a sofa, with Narcissa, watching a Muggle television. She couldn't help but smile widely, she saw the pureblood watching the screen curiously, it was almost as if she was trying to figure out what they were cooking and how they were doing it, maybe she would benefit from having her own TV?

Without a moment too soon the brunette kissed Narcissa's neck and then went back to watching the TV. The blonde was caught off guard a little and looked at the witch next to her. She decided to plant a kiss on the Muggle-born's cheek. Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat and quickly turned her head to meet the pureblood's lips.

Within seconds the fight for dominance was already at large as Hermione pushed Narcissa down on the sofa so she was lying on top of her, her thighs were at either side of the blonde's. The pureblood threaded her hands into Hermione's long brown locks as the brunette trailed her hands down the slim waist that belonged to Narcissa. The pureblood managed to catch Hermione's neck and sucked on her pulse point creating a red mark, she smirked at the brunette as their lips locked.

The blonde whimpered as Hermione left her mouth and began a fury of kisses along her jaw line descending down a pale neck, nipping lightly at the soft skin there. Crookshanks who was currently on the futon a few feet away from the pair decided he no longer wanted to occupy the room and left to the kitchen.

As she sucked her way down to the blonde's collar bone she heard gasps of pleasure leaving ruby red bruised lips. Hermione's hands began travelling up the pureblood's torso under her shirt caressing the soft creamy white skin. The brunette trailed her fingers over ribs that became exposed when Narcissa arched her back. Removing the shirt that the blonde was sporting she threw it to the floor and looked at the amazing view beneath her; she could feel Narcissa's eyes tearing into her with lust, desire, and anxiousness?

Losing herself in the sight Hermione began kissing her way down the middle of the blonde's chest and down towards her stomach, she nipped the porcelain skin with her teeth a few times hearing the pureblood almost chuckle and sigh at the feeling. The brunette made her way back up the pureblood's torso with fierce fiery butterfly kisses, when she reached Narcissa's mouth she began the assault on her lips once again. She reached around to unclasp the older witch's bra but stopped herself.

She looked up to meet icy blue eyes and sat up still straddling the pureblood. They were both panting heavily, if the brunette hadn't have stopped herself, she would've probably gone too far. Narcissa's eyebrows began to knit together as she caught her breath.

"Wha- what's wrong?" The older woman said still a little breathless.

Hermione shook her head "nothing I just, I can't do this."

The panic that was splashed across Narcissa's face made the Muggle-born wince. "No it's not that I don't want to, Narcissa trust me I do, I just don't think we're ready to… you know."

Leaning up on her elbows the blonde met brown orbs and saw reasoning in them, Hermione was right, she hadn't been with anyone since Lucius, never mind a woman, she had completely no idea what she was doing, and things were developing very quickly between them.

Rubbing her forehead with her left hand Narcissa chuckled quietly causing Hermione confusion. "You're right, plus, I think you're late for work."

"Shit, not again." Hermione leaped up from her position and cast a cleansing charm on her face and brushed her hair from its messy style. "You can stay for a bit if you want, you don't have to rush." With that Hermione lent down and placed a kiss on the witch's lips before apparating away to the ministry.

Narcissa laid back down on the sofa, she contemplated on how they hadn't really known each other for a long time, maybe jumping into having sex so soon wasn't a good thing. She remembered her conversation with Andromeda and how her older sister had said that it didn't matter if they hadn't known each other for a long length of time and that if she did really like Hermione then why not pursue it.

Shaking her head she said allowed "she probably didn't mean having sex after the third date." At that moment, Crookshanks decided on making his presence known as he wandered back into the living room and pounced on the sofa, he climbed on top of the blonde's topless form sitting on her stomach.

Narcissa squeaked not expecting the sudden furriness and weight she sat up on her elbows and eyed the half-kneazle with suspicion before her mind clicked "oh you must be Crookshanks."

Crookshanks purred and looked at her, the blonde decided to give him a stroke and petted him on his head, and he immediately took a liking to her and stood up wanting the pureblood to continue.

"Hermione's told me all about you." She said rubbing his ear "You're a very good familiar do you know that?" She cooed as he sat back down on her stomach.

Narcissa turned her head to find that the TV was still on, she watched it for a few minutes still trying to grasp what it was all about, then she realised she was still in her bra. Gently lifting Crookshanks off her person she sat up and picked her shirt up off the floor, she cast a decreasing charm and put it back on, Narcissa was a prim and proper woman and she need a mirror to sort out her appearance most of the time, and since she was in Hermione's apartment, it most definitely had a mirror somewhere, she decided to find the brunette's bathroom.

The first door she opened was Hermione's library/ study, the next door she walked to was actually the bathroom, she was thankful, she didn't really want to pry without Hermione being there. As usual her lipstick was in shambles and she could see faint red marks down her neck. She was glad she got her own back with the one she had left on Hermione. She cast a few spells and re-adjusted her hair.

Once her appearance was back to looking flawless she made her way back into the living room. She glanced around and her attention was caught by the sound of the television. "How the bloody hell do I turn that thing off?"

She spoke out loud, as if on cue Crookshanks jumped onto the coffee table and sniffed at the remote Hermione had used to switch the strange object on with. Narcissa smiled at the brainy half-kneazle and pressed all the buttons until one of them finally silenced the screen into blackness.

The pureblood gave him one last pat on his head before unsheathing her wand and apparating back to her own home, she was definitely going to have to speak to Andromeda again, she wasn't sure if Hermione and herself were moving too quickly.

()

When Hermione's feet touched Ministry territory she ran quickly to the elevator, unluckily Harry was using it along with some other wizards and witches she didn't really recognise. Her flustered look and odd plumped lips caught him off guard.

She smiled at him but tried to avoid all contact, she was late, for the second time in her career, back from lunch. The brunette could tell boy-wonder was eyeing her with confusion but she tried to brush it of by flicking her hair to one side. And that's when he saw the love bite on her neck.

"Is everything alright 'Mione?" Harry whispered to her so none of the other occupants of the lift could hear.

"Of course why?" She looked at him with a raised brown but turned back to looking out of the lift as it moved.

"You just seem a bit off" He chuckled to himself, "also that's a nice brand on your neck who did that?"

As if she had been burned her hand shot up to the side of her neck she had forgotten to put glamour over it. Her wide eyed expression made him laugh even more and she elbowed him in the side of the ribs.

"Erm that's an insect bite." _AN INSECT BITE? _She couldn't lie to save her life as Harry almost doubled over in giggles.

"Right Hermione, whatever you say, who gave you it?" He pushed her shoulder lightly and she blushed furiously.

Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, how could she have forgotten to cover it up, she may as well as walked around with Narcissa's lipstick smeared across her face, _actually no that could be worse, _shaking her head she looked at Harry who was smirking widely.

"No one" She answered, luckily it was her stop and she hurriedly left the lift and made her way through her department covering her neck with her long hair. Whispers could be heard once again as her staff members were speaking amongst each other noting her prolongation.

Unfortunately the-boy-who-cheats ran after her and followed her into her office. "Come on Hermione I wanna know!"

"God Harry don't you have anything better to do you sound like Ginny!" He was visibly taken aback by her statement and shook his head.

"Sorry 'Mione, it's just, I'm happy for you, you haven't had anyone for a long time, you look _happier_." He walked back towards her office door to let himself out.

"Yes well all in due time Harry, now off with you I'm very late from lunch." She slumped down in her desk chair and sighed loudly.

Once Harry had left and her office door was shut she put her head in her hands, she contemplated how things would've gone if she hadn't ceased her actions and had actually gone all the way with Narcissa, she didn't want to rush into things with the older witch because she _liked _her, she _really_ liked her, they hadn't known each other long enough for her to like the pureblood this much. It took her six years to work out that she liked Ron, how could it only take her a couple of weeks short of a month to work out she liked Narcissa more than she had liked anyone else.

_What am I thinking? _She thought and began to clear her mind getting on with her work. She wasn't sure exactly what she was thinking, yes she liked Narcissa, but that was it? Wasn't it?

()

Please don't forget to Review :)


	15. Hostility and Harmony

Hello everyone, this chapter was supposed to be uploaded last night, but my internet connection decided at that moment to play up, anyway I have just a brief warning of smut in this chapter but this is rated an M for a reason, and that is what everyone was waiting for right? *shifty eyebrows* :3 naw I'm just kidding, thanks to everyone who took time to review I appreciate it so much.

Irishchair: Ah thank you sooo much, I'm glad you do like the characters and their backgrounds, your English is absolutely fine :) Thanks for sticking around I hope you like the new chapter.

danisnape: Thank you very much, I often feel inferior but i'm trying my best, I just hope it is good enough, and you converted it to MP3? How did that sound? I hope there weren't any spelling mistakes! Gosh it could've sounded so funny if so! And embarrassing :3 I feel bad for distracting you from moving now haha, I was hoping someone would pick up on Crooks, he is a brainy half-kneazle after all!

Wotchamacallit: Thank you:) I do try show their POV with the mutterings inside their heads :3 and aww that's great yeah I do love the pairing oh so much! And yes the weather is quite unusual it's still quite warm too! Not that I'm complaining :)

_I think everything in life is art. What you do. How you dress. The way you love someone, and how you talk. Your smile and your personality. What you believe in, and all your dreams. The way you drink your tea. How you decorate your home. Or party. Your grocery list. The food you make. How your writing looks. And the way you feel. Life is art. - Helena Bonham Carter_

()

Narcissa had arranged to meet up with Andromeda to discuss her problems with her oldest sister, well they weren't really problems, they were more like questions. She wasn't sure if she was moving too quickly with Hermione, the other day when they had found themselves in another precarious position she _had _wanted to go further but it was the brunette who had stopped it.

It did make her heart fill with warmth when she thought about how much Hermione did care for her to not want to rush things, so was it herself that was rushing things? Of course she wasn't sure about the whole 'dating' thing, she was palmed off to a rich pureblood when she was barley of age. Sometimes she wished she had done what Andromeda did and ran away, but that would've meant leaving Bella and then in reality she would've never actually even bumped into the Muggle-born in Flourish and Blotts.

When she arrived at her older sister's home she didn't bother knocking, instead the pureblood walked in and was greeted by Teddy who immediately saw her from where he was playing on the floor and ran over to her.

"Aunty Cissa!" He jumped and she managed to catch him giving him a hug and walking into the kitchen to see Andy sat at the kitchen table reading.

"Hello Teddy" She ruffled his hair and placed him back down before taking a seat next to her sibling.

"So Narcissa what is up with you? Your owl sounded like you were having a bad hair day." Andromeda closed her book and took off her reading glasses. She summoned two cups of tea and a tea pot.

"A bad hair day… Never mind" Narcissa shook her head and took the offered tea cup, she waited for Teddy to run off to play with his toys, well children's minds were like sponges after all, she looked at her sister who was giving her a waiting look.

"It is Hermione and I" She answered and sipped her tea.

"What? I saw you the other day, you said you were happy, you _said _you liked her" The brunette's tone was becoming more serious.

"No no Andy I do, Merlin I _do_! It's just, well it happened recently, yesterday to be precise." Narcissa shook her head again and looked down at the table.

"Why is it always like getting blood out of a stone with you? Spill it woman!" The older sister asked she was curious as to what else could be going on between her sister and her late daughter's good friend.

"I don't know if we're moving too fast" Narcissa admitted brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Eh? It's taken you two days since we last saw each other to ask if you're moving too fast." Andromeda was clearly confused.

"Well… Yes, but you'll see why when I tell you we nearly, you know, _did it_" Narcissa went bright red and flushed with embarrassment.

"Did what?" Andromeda played dumb on purpose; this was the only time she got her aristocratic sister to squirm uncomfortably. Holding her laughter back she watched the blonde frown at her almost giving her an 'I will kill you' look.

"You know _it_" Narcissa was uncomfortable talking about sex as it was, never mind having it drawn out especially to the sister who she once pretended to hate.

"What is _it _Narcissa? I'm not going to use Ligillimans on you" Andromeda smirked as her sister nearly spat out her tea.

Her eyes went wide as she stopped the choking "Merlin, trust me you _don't _want to do that, and Andromeda you know full well what I mean look at your face!"

"Fine you nearly had sex big woop, I'm not getting any you should think yourself lucky sister, especially with Hermione, I mean, I've never looked at her in that way before but there's no denying she's absolutely stunning." Andromeda watched as her sister nearly spat out her tea once again, oh she was enjoying this.

Narcissa couldn't have been any paler than she already was, but with her sister's last comments, she felt herself probably looking whiter than paper. How could she say those things about the woman she was secretly dating!? Rubbing her temples the blonde frowned once again at the older woman.

"Stop that you'll get wrinkles" Andromeda laughed and sipped her own tea.

"I'll forget the last part that you just said, but no, it was Hermione who stopped it."

"Oh so she didn't want to get down and dirty, did she say why?" The brunette looked through the arch way past her sister to check on her grandson and then gave her attention back to Narcissa.

"Yes she said she didn't think we were ready" Narcissa leaned her head on her and stared out of the window. "And stop using crude words"

"But it's _you _who thinks you're moving too fast?" Andromeda questioned still confused.

"Well yes, what if she hadn't stopped?" The younger woman asked blatantly not used to this type of talk.

"Then you'd have probably had mind blowing sex and wouldn't be moaning" Andromeda shrugged, she really didn't see what Narcissa was getting at, if anything she was lucky to have someone around.

"Ok, I can't talk to you if you're going to keep speaking like that!" The blonde said cringing at her sisters words.

"Oh step off it Narcissa you're just being up tight, Hermione probably stopped because she thinks it's too early in your relationship, you're not moving too fast at all. Just enjoy yourself, this woman actually seems to really care about you from what you've told me, so don't take it for granted." Andromeda had said her words of wisdom and was getting slightly bored with her sisters whining.

"You're right, plus she is really a lot of fun to have around, she pulled me into an alley yesterday and we snogged." Narcissa giggled and then went another shade of red. "I shouldn't have said that out loud"

Andromeda laughed rather loudly and shook her head "so she's pulling you into alley ways eh? What would Draco think?"

"Oh don't! He's fine just knowing we're seeing each other he doesn't need to know anything else." The pureblood slapped her sister's arm.

Andromeda was still chuckling to herself "I can't believe he caught you! If I could've see your face when it happened! I bet it was a priceless moment."

Narcissa squinted her eyes at the laughing witch "It was horrifying, I told him no one else knew."

Andromeda just shook her head laughing; when everything came out in the open she was buying a pensive to see that memory of Draco's just to see the look on her sisters face.

()

Rummaging through her draws in her office looking for a certain piece of parchment, Hermione hadn't noticed the guest that had walked into her office. The brunette was rushing to get her work done, it really wasn't like her at all to be this tardy.

When she looked up she saw Lavender Brown staring at her, arms crossed, leaning to one side with a cocky grin on her face. At first Hermione just ignored the witch and pushed her draw back in before acknowledging her. It was very unusual for the wench to be here, obviously they had never liked each other, Lavender was too busy always thinking the brunette was trying to steal her 'Won-Won' as for Hermione, she just saw the pureblood as an annoying immature, woman.

"Can I help you Lavender?" Hermione gestured for the blonde to take a seat at her desk but Lavender did not. She stayed routed to her spot.

"Actually yes! You can stay away from Wonny, as you were leaving the Leaky Cauldron I saw him eyeing you!" Her hands shot to her sides and she huffed, Hermione thought this looked like a little child who was trying to get their own way.

"Oh come off it Lavender I'm not going to stay away from Ron he's my best friend for goodness sake, this is just you becoming paranoid, just drop this, please?" The brunette really couldn't believe she was hearing this, how could she stay away from Ron? This was ridiculous.

"What drop it so you two can meet up behind my back? I know you still want him!" Lavender's patients seemed to be wearing thin.

"This is nonsense! I do not feel anything other than a siblings love for Ron!" This made Hermione stand up and she pointed to the door. "Now please leave I haven't got time for this."

"Don't make me laugh! You think you can talk me around well, Hermione Granger, I have never liked you! I've seen through your schemes" The blonde walked around Hermione's desk until she was facing the brunette "and" she prodded the Muggle-born in the chest with a long bony finger "you would take anyone that so much as looks at you, because you're just that desperate aren't you Hermione?"

Hermione was too busy looking at the finger that proceeded to prod her, hard, she knocked it away and glared at the blonde who was smirking at her, it made Hermione furious! Whoever this witch thought she was, clearly didn't have a good grasp on reality.

"I don't know who you think you are Lavender but I'd apologise and leave my office quietly" Hermione went to turn and walk away before she felt a sharp grip on her forearm. She turned back to face the wretched blonde. "Get off me"

"If you refuse to listen to me I will have to beat it into you" At this moment Hermione eye's widened, since when did Lavender Brown threaten people? She faintly reminded her of someone, but she wasn't as half as dangerous or intimidating as that said person.

"How old are you? Get out of my office…" But Hermione wasn't able to finish her sentence when Lavenders _fist _connected with her jaw.

Her fist, so she was throwing the punches now? But there was no time for Hermione to think of puns she had just been assaulted by her best friend's fiancée _again. _The Muggle-born just looked at the witch in front of her with utter shock. She wasn't expecting Lavender to be this violent. Or should she have expected this?

When her right hand came back up and hit Hermione again that was it, she pushed the woman away from her making the witch stumble to the floor. The brunette didn't understand why Lavender didn't use her wand? Not that it mattered Hermione could taste blood, so the harpy had caused her pain.

Hermione wasn't a fighter, but she wasn't going to let Lavender away scratch free, she grabbed the witch by her bushy blonde mane and pulled her to standing before giving her a punch the ribs. And then an upper cut causing her to fly back into Hermione's filing cabinets.

Lavender being the slippery little shrew she was grabbed Hermione's blouse by the collar pulling her down with her as she fell, she then got in a few cheap shots, the brunette knew she would pay for all these bumps and bruises in the morning. She was able to luckily knee Lavender in her ribs once again. When the blonde rolled off her and squealed in pain Hermione knew she'd caused some amount of damage, but a part of her didn't want to stop there.

She stood up and coughed getting her breath back before once again dragging Lavender up and sent her back down with a punch once again. The wench fell into her desk and sent papers everywhere; it caused a rather loud bang. Lavender hissed in pain as she favoured her arm and head. Hermione went to get in another quick hit before her office door flew open and Margret walked in with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_Shit _was all Hermione could think as she sat in the Ministers office clutching her face. How could this have happened, Lavender had been removed and banned from the Ministry, but Hermione could tell she was in for it. When Kingsley arrived back in to his office he slammed the doors behind him, causing the younger witch to jump slightly in her chair.

The Minister took a seat in his chair and stared at Hermione shaking his head, he was furious, social life should not be brought into the work place. "Miss Granger, just what in the blue hell is going on?"

"Sir I… Lavender came to my office to tell me to stay away from Ronald, then she proceeded to attack me" Hermione rubbed the side of her neck, her back was killing her, she had a split lip and she could tell she looked a disgrace. Her blouse had even managed to rip.

"What so you fight back like a rabid animal? Hermione this is your job! Do you not want this position? Do I need to get rid of one of the best witches I've had working here?" Her crossed his arms and sighed loudly.

"Wha…. No sir I assure you it won't happen again, I don't know what came over me, I just- after she hit me I flipped." Hermione was embarrassed at her own behaviour. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to spill down her bruised pale face.

"I think you should go home, Margret will clean up your office. She insisted but if I were her I'd have left it for you to do. I expect you back here tomorrow morning and if this happens again I will not take leniency"

"I'm sorry Kingsley I really am, I'll be here tomorrow please tell Margret I said thank you" With that Hermione almost ran out of Kingsley's office. She didn't waste anytime leaving the Ministry. She could feel eyes on her as she walked through the crowds of people; they were shocked to see 'The Golden Girl' bloody from a fight.

As she made her way out she hoped she didn't bump into anyone before she could apparate home, of course this wasn't a perfect world and the brunette ended up walking past Andromeda Tonks. _Fucking great, _the Muggle-born kept her head down as she tried to avoid Andy's eyes.

"Hermione!" The witch called to her, but Hermione was going to be ignorant and pretend she hadn't heard her, she really just needed to get home and start working on her injuries. They weren't major but she knew she looked like she had been in a bar fight with a bunch of cowboys from a Saloon.

"Hey are you bunking off work early to see my sis…" Andromeda pulled on the witches arm spinning her around, but when she saw Hermione's face she gasped loudly causing the younger witch to flinch and try turn away. "What in Merlin's name happened to you? Hermione?"

"Nothing I-I just really have to go so please Andy not now" She pulled herself free and exited the Ministry but Andromeda followed close to her until they were out in the open.

"Let me help you, come on" Andromeda took out her wand and apparated Hermione and herself back to her home, where Narcissa was looking after Teddy.

()

"Into the kitchen that's it sit down" Luckily for the two Teddy was upstairs in his room playing, Narcissa was sat in the living room reading when she heard her sister and company enter the house.

She placed her book on the coffee table and walked slowly towards the kitchen, she saw Andromeda ringing out a cloth and then walked over to her _guest _who was sat with her back towards Narcissa, the brunette's curls were handmade and messy, she could also see that the witches blouse looked like it was slightly ripped as it hung off her thin frame. Who was thid _friend _of Andromeda's and why was her sister catering to her? Was she injured?

When the woman made a hissing noise as her sister proceeded to wipe her face Narcissa frowned and decided she was taking a closer look, as soon as she got half way through the kitchen the witch spoke and she immediately knew who this person was.

"Ow! Andy just let me do it, I can do it!" Hermione protested in a childlike manner.

"Hermione?" Narcissa walked over but stopped as she assessed the situation.

"No Narcissa please don't look at me, erm" Hermione panicked and stood up and shot over to the sink facing the window, her left leg was now starting to hurt, she must have knocked it in the scrap with Lavender.

"What's going on?" The blonde was in a moment of shock and surprise, and then it turned to worry as Andromeda shook her head.

"Hermione's just got a few scrapes that's all." The older brunette tried calming her sister down but Narcissa wasn't having any of it.

"A few scrapes- what's happened? Hermione?" Narcissa walked closer to Hermione but the younger witch didn't look back at her.

"Er it's nothing really let's just forget this happened I can heal myself" She knew she was being blunt but she didn't want to tell the sisters what had happened she was embarrassed. She lost her cool, so to speak, she didn't want to explain herself she wanted to hide away.

"I'll heal you" Narcissa said quietly "I've done it before" she tried lightening the mood but Hermione shook her head "I've seen far worse, that's what you get for having to become a healer for a bunch of Death Eaters"

"Just don't ask questions" Hermione sighed and turned around, Narcissa didn't say anything she just looked at the younger witch and assessed her wounds, she was certainly going to have a bruise on her jaw and check bone, her lip needed putting back together, and it also looked like she had a nose bleed.

"Sit down" Narcissa gestured to the chair Hermione had recently occupied. "Andy Teddy's up stairs" The blonde hinted for her sister to leave them be. When Andy did leave the kitchen Narcissa shut the door and then walked over and kneeled in front of the younger witch. She gently cupped the Muggle-born's face, whatever had happened she wasn't happy that Hermione wouldn't tell her about it.

The pureblood cleaned up the dried blood off Hermione's face and then went on to healing her wounds, she wanted to ask what had happened, this was obviously done by someone else, she knew that. When Hermione was looking a lot better Narcissa made them some tea and sat next to the brunette.

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled at the blonde "thanks I suppose I'm going to have to tell you what happened aren't I?"

"That would be a start"

"The other person looks much worse" Hermione chuckled but she knew Narcissa was not amused, and she didn't know if Lavender looked worse, she hoped she did.

"This isn't funny, who did this? And why?" Narcissa looked over at Hermione before taking a sip of her tea.

"It was er" Hermione mumbled a bit she knew the blonde would flip as soon as she told her who it was. She coughed a few times before throwing the name out there "Lavender"

"Please tell me I didn't just hear that?" The pureblood was glaring at Hermione, she felt annoyed that the younger witch couldn't have just turned the other cheek, now she was brawling like an animal with this other witch.

Not to mention the pang of jealousy she felt over someone else touching the brunette, why she felt that she wasn't sure, but she was also invidious that it was probably over the Weasley _again_. She sighed loudly and waited for Hermione to respond but when she didn't it made Narcissa even angrier.

"Where did it happen? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"It happened in my office, she came in, demanded I keep away from Ron, and then she struck me!" At the sudden jolt as Hermione raised her arms in defence she felt her back twinge and leaned back down in her seat muffling an 'ow'.

"Before you ask Margret must have heard because she came charging in with Kingsley" The brunette added and then looked away finding anything other than Narcissa to look at.

"With the Minister?"

"Yes, that's why I'm out early he sent me home, but I bumped into Andy and she wouldn't let me be" Looking into her cup of tea Hermione answered, she didn't want to feel guilty, even though she should and by looking at the older witch, she knew that feeling would arise.

"Well" Was all Narcissa said, she stood up and walked over to the sink to put her cup in, with a swish of her wand the cup began washing its self and landed on the drying board.

"I should get going" Hermione stood up gingerly, she walked past Narcissa and put her own cup in the sink, she was still favouring her left leg and her back was still giving her hell. But she couldn't stand the awkwardness all she wanted to do was go to bed.

Hermione held her back with one hand and gingerly smiled at Narcissa before heading to the door, she knew she was angry with her for lowering herself to such a level but what had happened she couldn't reverse. As she made her way out she hoped that Teddy wouldn't come bounding down the stairs she was in no way going to be able to pick up the lively boy.

"Hermione wait" Narcissa said as she walked over to the struggling brunette "I'll apparate you home"

"No no it's just a few bumps, she really got me, but no I can do it" Hermione said stopping Narcissa in her tracks as she slowly made her way to the front door.

"Let me" Narcissa said just above a whisper. She was standing directly behind Hermione now, and the Muggle-born could feel her breath on the back of her neck.

Sighing loudly Hermione just nodded her head and let Narcissa lead the way, not one of them said goodbye to Andromeda, they were certainly in for it later. The blonde wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and the younger witch held in the gasp of pain she was wanting to release, she had definitely done something to her back, but she'd live, she had to live with her mistake.

()

When her feet touched her living room carpet Hermione let out a sigh of relief and made quick work of her shoes and moved to the sofa. Her blouse was still a ripped mess but she would sort that out later. She watched as Narcissa made her way over to her and sat next to her. Crookshanks made his way in and jumped onto his mistress' lap, he could tell she was in pain and rubbed his head against her stomach.

"Hey Crooks" She stroked along his back and let him rest there before he stood up and slinked away into another room.

"My blouse is in tatters, she knows how to ruin things doesn't she?" Hermione said glancing down at her white blouse.

Narcissa didn't answer she just smiled and looked around the room, the TV was off so they were just sat in silence. Not that either minded, they both just liked the company. That was until Hermione gingerly stood up and walked over to the kitchen door.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Erm, just water please?" Narcissa smiled and awaited the brunette's return, she found it hard to stay mad at the younger woman, it was both witches' faults for getting into a scrap, and she wondered what Weasley would be thinking about the whole situation.

"Here you go" Hermione handed the pureblood a bottle of water. "I'll be back in a minute"

With that Hermione left to her bedroom, she removed her blouse to see a rather large, black, and blue bruise on her back, it went from the side of her ribs to the middle of her back, how the hell Lavender managed to do that was beyond her, no wonder she was in so much pain. It even hurt for her to take off her top. She whimpered slightly as she touched it, she had definitely had to have bruised ribs also. Damn Lavender probably hexed her without her knowing.

"Narcissa" Hermione called for her to come and have a look, she was worried, if 'Lav-Lav' had in fact used a bruising hex to cause her more pain the only person she was comfortable helping her was Narcissa.

The blonde witch came through her door and looked at her with wide eyes, not only was she seeing Hermione's upper half, half-naked, but she also saw the extruding bruise. The younger witch was in her lacy red bra, her blouse had been casted off and thrown on the bed and the Muggle-born was twisting around to look at the bruise in the mirror.

Narcissa walked over to her to check it out more closely. But being this close the witch without a top on made her shiver, she touched the marred skin lightly with her fingertips, she brushed along Hermione's ribs too, and it caused the witch to involuntary sigh. It made the older woman blush, she had never been the cause of sounds that _cute _before.

"What the hell did you two do? Hit each other with foreign objects?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow and stood up looking at Hermione.

"No she pulled me on the floor a few times so that shouldn't have happened should it?"

"Hmm, not really, she must have hexed you without you knowing, sometimes a hex can only be felt after the fact the blow has happened"

"Well I look disgusting" Hermione groaned and walked over to her dresser to pull out a top, she didn't want Narcissa to see her for a minute more than she had to.

"Please you have a bruise, which will go away in a week or two, you're perfect" Narcissa smiled as she watched the Muggle-born look at her in confusion.

"I'm not perfect" The brunette rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror again, she was about to put on her tank top but she was distracted when two soft arms wrapped around her waist careful not to cause any discomfort.

The pureblood kissed her shoulder trailing up towards her neck making Hermione squirm in her touch, she heard her giggle slightly before turning around in her grasp so they were face to face. When Hermione looked up into Narcissa's icy blue orbs she was suddenly drown, all she could think, smell, even taste was the older witch as she captured her lips.

As the brunette was intoxicated by Narcissa she lost her senses and pressed on to gain access to the blonde's tongue probing with her own on the purebloods lips. She then pushed Narcissa towards her bed until the blonde was sat on the edge.

Hermione moved on to straddling the older witch and caused her to fall back onto the bed. She tugged at the older woman's top and once it was removed the brunette threw it across the room, she still had a theory in the back of her mind that they were not ready for this but she was lost. The woman had just called her _perfect _no one had ever said that to her, not Ron, not the others after Ron.

Especially as she probably looked like hell right now, but all Hermione could do was aim to please, Narcissa was upset the last time Hermione had stopped herself from going further. So until the pureblood told her to stop the brunette had no control. She left Narcissa's lips as she gasped for much needed air and descended down her neck she was definitely leaving a mark this time, she hadn't forgotten how she had to lie to Harry when he saw the one the blonde had left on her.

Narcissa was now the one squirming underneath her touch as she kissed down to her clavicle gently nipping the skin there, she was decorating the witch whether she liked it or not, she also made a point of how much the older witch seemed to love her nips and bites. Who'd have thought Narcissa Black liked it a little rough?

Hermione thought she was on top of her game until Narcissa began undoing her pants from underneath her. _Ok? _Not that Hermione minded of course, but now she had to wriggle out of her trousers, whilst still trying to remain dominant.

After her pants were discarded of she worked her way down Narcissa's flat stomach and found the zip at the side of her black pencil skirt, she slowly unzipped the article of clothing giving the pureblood enough time to tell her to stop. When she did not Hermione pulled it down her smooth alabaster legs and let it fall to the floor, she took one leg by the calf and kissed her way back up until she got to the inside of Narcissa's thigh, she could hear the older witches breathing going at a rapid rate, but she wasn't going to get it that easily.

Hermione climbed her way back up so she was sat up looking down at the beautiful pureblood below. Narcissa's eyes flashed open and she could see the want there. She could also see a tinge of frustration, well she could understand, Lucius probably didn't know how to please a woman.

"Don't tease" came the groan full of lasciviousness from Narcissa. It made Hermione smirk, she was glad she wasn't pushing her too far.

Narcissa couldn't understand why she had complained to Andy that she thought herself and the brunette were moving too fast, the pleasure she was feeling already was amazing, she wanted the younger witch badly, she needed her, something made her want Hermione so much but she couldn't quite pin point it.

The Muggle-born made her way back to Narcissa's neck kissing an sucking on the porcelain skin making the witch hiss, she felt hands slowly rest on the bottom of her back, they were soft and enticing, Hermione couldn't help but smile against the skin she was teasing, she ran her own hands over sensitive parts of Narcissa's torso making her arch her back off the bed giving the brunette access to remover her black lace bra, once it was gone she saw the pureblood suddenly become rather shy.

"You're the one who's perfect" The Muggle-born whispered and took Narcissa's arms and pushed them above her head.

She sent butterfly kisses down the blondes chest until she reached a pert pink nipple, she took it in her mouth and sucked lightly, this let alone released moans she had never heard from the witch underneath her before, she bit down slightly and pulled up hearing Narcissa cry out in pleasure.

She licked her way over to the other breast and lavished it with the same amount of attention, sucking and biting on it, she also place a leg in-between Narcissa's thighs, she was greeted with the wetness there that she could feel through the thin barrier of her thong.

When the friction hit, the pureblood tried grinding herself against a strategically placed thigh but to no avail Hermione didn't let her. She had never felt like this before, with Lucius it was a chore but with this divine witch it was a want, it was amazing.

Hermione pushed them further onto the bed so they were now in the middle she positioned herself fully between the blonde's thighs and kissed a trail down her stomach reaching the band of her panties. She took one look at Narcissa and saw her eyes were slammed shut and her hands were gripping the sheets in anticipation. She wanted this, and so did the brunette.

Hooking her fingers under the thin material Hermione slid the thong down pale smooth legs and let it fall on the bed at the side of her, she could smell Narcissa's scent, she slowly slid her finger through the folds of the older witch, she was so wet, at the cause of the small touch Narcissa arched off the bed wanting more.

The brunette put both Narcissa's thighs over her shoulders and within a swift motion, she let her tongue run through the blondes folds slowly up to her clit, taking it in her mouth and sucking, causing Narcissa to buck and her hands found the brunettes dishevelled hair leaving crumpled sheets behind.

She nibbled gently on the bud eliciting sharp intakes of breath from the beauty under her, the Muggle-born let her fingers dance around at the blondes entrance, yes she was toying with her, but the noises Narcissa made drove her insane.

"Hermione…" She heard her name slip from bruised lips. Narcissa was on the verge of begging and this spurred Hermione on further as she thrust two fingers into the witch below her, as she stayed sucking on the erect bud, Narcissa's cries were louder than ever and I thin sheen of sweat worked its way onto her brow, chest and stomach.

Hermione had to admit this woman looked amazing even in the thralls of passion, she began pushing into her harder, as she felt Narcissa becoming closer and closer to her release, all the brunette wanted her to do was send her into oblivion.

Narcissa's mind was at a loss, never in all her years of marriage and then freedom did she think she would ever orgasm as hard as she did at that moment. The younger witch had literally thrown her over the edge, with her tongue fingers, mouth. She was crying out her name, and panting, she wasn't able to control the things that began slipping from her mouth. And with that Narcissa Black had her first of many orgasms.

The Muggle-born climbed her way back up Narcissa's body kissing places as she did, she licked her fingers clean in front of the witch who just smiled at her with heavily lidded lustful eyes. The brunette was almost certain that Narcissa enjoyed that just as much as she did.

Hermione was pulled down into a kiss as Narcissa turned the tables rolling Hermione onto her back, she wanted to return what Hermione had caused for her, right now all that mattered to her was pleasing the brunette.

As she began to descend to Hermione's bra covered breasts harsh banging could be heard on Hermione's front door, the blonde sat up and Hermione did the same, she still had Narcissa straddling her but she listened again, the banging continued. Whoever it was, was not a happy bunny.

The brunette looked at Narcissa and kissed her before trying to get up but she was halted by the pureblood's hand on her shoulder.

"You can't go and answer the door look at us" she said as Hermione glanced into the mirror across from her bed, she was a mess her hair was all over the place, Narcissa however looked absolutely dishevelled, her neat French roll was now a blonde bombsight, her neck and chest were full of red marks, well she was freshly shagged after all.

"You stay in here I'll go, don't worry" Hermione slipped off the bed and threw on her bed robe, she tried neatening her hair but it wasn't going to be possible without her wand which was somewhere amongst her clothes.

She left the bedroom shutting the door behind her, when she made it to her front door she listened but couldn't hear anything. When she opened it she saw that it was Ron and she was met with a very confused and hurt look that he sported.

"Oh look I'm not in the mood for this, can this wait until another day?" Hermione could still taste Narcissa on her lips and she knew Ron was probably trying to suss out why she was in such a state hours after the brawl.

"No it cannot, what gives you the right to knock my fiancée about?" Ron said furiously as he walked past her into her apartment.

"Woa hang on a minute there Ron she hit me first!" The Muggle-born wasn't sure what to say to the ginger, he was clearly annoyed but he looked in a muddle at the same time, of course Lavender hadn't told him the full story.

"Wait what?" He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on her sofa. Clearly he wasn't going anywhere until she explained her side of the incident; Hermione took a seat in her arm chair and covered herself up as best she could with her dressing gown.

After filling him in on what had _actually _happened Ronald Weasley looked het up, he obviously believed Hermione more than Lavender, 'Lav-Lav's' story mustn't add up properly, even Ron wasn't that stupid, sometimes, he stood up and paced her room a little before turning to look at his former girlfriend.

"I don't know what to do anymore 'Mione" He said defeated, his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I don't know either Ron, I'm sure you will work something out, perhaps talking some sense into her will help?" Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and looked over at the sullen man.

"We will see, anyway, I'll let you get back to your secret lover" He walked over to her door and smirked "Ginny was actually right" Before stepping out of the door he turned back to Hermione "Also Lavender lost a tooth"

"What on Earth… Just go sort out your woman" The brunette shook her head and once Ron had left she laughed it severed Lavender right, she made her way back into her chambers.

Narcissa had put her underwear back on and was sat on the bed enclosed the covers glancing at the door like she had been eyeing it ever since Hermione had left through it. When she saw the Muggle-born enter she smiled and awaited the news, she had heard the Weasley boy talking and new it centred the dispute with his fiancée earlier.

The brunette climbed onto her bed and sat close to Narcissa she let her back rest against the headboard. "She lied to him and told him I knocked her about" Hermione mumbled and shook her head "that wench is so bloody inconsiderate"

"Is everything sorted now?" The pureblood asked, she had hoped the answer would be yes, she didn't want anything else to happen.

"Who knows? He's gone to try and talk some sense into her" signing loudly she rubbed her neck and looked over at Narcissa "Ron doesn't look happy, he looks so torn up"

The blonde took Hermione's hand in her own and kissed it "I'm sure he will be fine, he has you" she said and pulled the younger witch towards her letting her head rest on her shoulder.

"I mess things up for him! Maybe Lavender's right I should stay away" Hermione sighed again audibly.

"Hermione, no that is the worst thing for him, think about it, what use is Potter to him, he's too busy with Cho harpy Chang" Narcissa tried lightening the mood for the second time that day, Hermione did giggle but only for a little while.

"True" She muttered and kissed Narcissa's neck breathing in her scent. "I don't want to talk about them anymore" she smiled and pulled Narcissa into a searing kiss.

()

Please don't forget to Review


	16. Confusion on Cloud Nine

Hey everyone, for some reason I couldn't get out what I wanted to write in this chapter, it took me three bloody re-writes until I had it where I wanted it to be, sorry for the delay :) Thank you to all those phenomenal reviewers out there! When I read all your reviews I always have a smile plastered to my face :D

_The illusion of effortlessness, requires great effort indeed- Conversations with other women _

()

Waking up to the sound of her alarm Hermione rolled over to see Narcissa staring at her. She smiled before sitting up and pulling the covers over her naked frame, the night before, after Hermione had explained to the pureblood what Ron had said the two spent the entire night making love to one another.

But now it was time for the brunette to get up and got to work, she was going to have to explain to Margret what had happened with Lavender and apologise again for her idiotic behaviour. The only good thing she could take from the day prior was taking the next step up in her relationship with Narcissa, she was evidently happier, and she couldn't believe the blonde had never been with a woman before, Hermione was exhausted!

The minx had kept her awake until the early hours of the morning. Not to mention Narcissa had taken to decorating her too, the pair sported red bite marks on their necks and chests, and Hermione even had one on her breast, she stared down at herself smiling almost reliving the night's events.

"Did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked as she moved over and kissed Hermione's unmarred shoulder.

"Yes very well actually, but I must get ready, I have to be at work on time! In fact no earlier! I have to show Kinglsey how sorry I am" The brunette kissed the pureblood before getting up off the bed and leaving to her bathroom. Naked.

It made Narcissa giggle as she watched Hermione leave in all her glory, the blonde then sat herself up and looked across at her own reflection in the mirror. She was Hermione's finished product of 'what you look like after the Golden Girl has her way with you' shaking her head she climbed out of the bed and pulled on the brunette's dressing gown.

When she finally found her wand in the mess of clothes that had been thrown about the room she searched for Hermione's and put it on the bed side table. She swished her wand and with a quick spell the bed was made, she then tidied up the pile of discarded clothes and set them out on a chair across the room.

The blonde then exited the bedroom and entered the living room; she walked through into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She looked down towards her feet to see Crookshanks eyeing his empty bowl up curiously; searching through Hermione's cupboards she found the cat food and filled up his bowl. He purred at her and began eating.

When she had made her way back into the living area she saw her prodigious brunette walking out of the bathroom towel clad with droplets of water running down her back from her hair. The witch clearly sent hot sparks of fire running through her and Narcissa couldn't help but stare at the sight, even if it was only for a minute as the Muggle-born left to her bedroom again.

Narcissa decided on following her in there to ask if Hermione would like some tea, when she opened the door the brunette had just dropped her towel and Narcissa couldn't control the soft whimper that left her mouth. Upon hearing her Hermione turned around and winked before rummaging through her underwear door and putting her matching bra and panties on.

"You don't have to leave by the way, you can stay" Hermione said as she used a drying spell on her long brunette locks.

"What here in your bedroom?" Narcissa asked in confusion.

"In my apartment silly, but yes by all means stay in the bedroom" Hermione walked over to Narcissa and pulled her into and embrace, kissing her neck and pulling at the robe she was currently wearing making skin touch skin.

"Uh Hermione, remember you can't be late for work" Narcissa breathed blushing slightly she let the witch detach herself from her person and the fastened her robe up covering up her love bites.

"Hmm you're right" Hermione smiled and left to her dresser to start getting dressed.

()

"Margret I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as she walked up to Margret, her assistant, who was sat at her desk filling out some parchment.

"Whatever for?" The small stocky woman said and looked up at her boss.

"Yesterday, I made a fool of myself, and then you cleaned up my room, you certainly didn't have to do that" The brunette said, currently she was the talk of the department.

As soon as the Muggle-born had entered her department her staff had been giving her funny looks. This was not a good thing for her, she was a figure of authority, a well-respected citizen, and now she had to bare the stares because of her fight with Lavender.

She was sure that word would've spread by now, she did have a few wounds when she left her office with Kingsley, but also, she and Lavender had been loud and unruly, so she presumed people were bound to know.

Margret leant up on her desk so only Hermione could hear her, "I'm not going to say this to anyone else, but well done Miss! She was a wreck!" The older witch then sat back down and pretended she hadn't said anything.

Hermione just frowned and shook her head retreating to her office to get on with the day's work. The brunette decided she wouldn't leave her room for the duration of the day, she had a lot of paperwork to get through and her staff would be the ones going out of the office and looking at certain artefacts. For now Hermione was going to be taking a back seat and letting other people be the ones taking trips out of the office. The last artefact she had confiscated had been the one from Lucius Malfoy.

When it became her lunch break Hermione decided she would leave for lunch and ended up going to Diagon Alley, she wanted to take a walk and get some fresh air. She wasn't expecting any company, but Ginny ruined that when the ginger popped up out of nowhere and began speaking to her as she took a walk in the summer's sun.

"Oh my Merlin" Ginny said as she took her best friends arm and linked onto the brunette as they walked. "You really did some damage to 'Lav-Lav'"

Of course Ginny knew about Lavender, Hermione was beginning to think everyone did. The Muggle-born just nodded as she strolled through Diagon Alley looking in the shop windows as she passed. She wasn't looking for anything particular though, _maybe a nice present for Narcissa, _she thought.

"Hey you made the Profit, you'd know that if you were subscribed to it" The pureblood said as she took the paper from the paperboy's stand.

"Hmm… Wait what?!" The brunette answered in utter shock and ripped the paper from her friend's hand glancing at the pages. "That damn Rita Skeeter how the hell did she know? Someone's been talking"

"You think, now you're Hermione 'Golden fists' Granger" Ginny snorted and received a punch to her arm. "Ow! Well you proved her point"

"This can't be happening; I should've handed in that damn Beatle when I had the chance. Or squished her under my shoe" Hermione was furious, firstly Lavender attacks her, secondly it's all over the paper, and thirdly it was written by her _worst _enemy.

"Wow you take no prisoners" Ginny laughed again, she was always unhelpful in serious situations. Her laughing ceased when she spotted her own enemy Cho Chang. "Look what the cat dragged in"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ginny we're outside" She laughed as Cho waved to her and then headed into Madame Malkins.

"Don't you dare wave back! She's a life runnier" Ginny sent a scowl Cho's way before taking the newspaper from Hermione and hitting her with it "you are supposed to be on my side"

"Jesus woman I am, now give me that back, when I see that bloody Beatle she is in for it" Hermione began reading the paper and followed Ginny into Rosa Lee Teabag's tea shop.

The two took a seat at one of the free tables, Hermione ordered a lime tea and became engrossed into the paper once more, she couldn't believe some of the things Rita had been saying about her once again. There was one thing in particular that got under the brunette's skin, it said '_this woman is probably one of the most unstable survivors of the War, letting fame get the best of her, it is to be known that Hermione Granger, once known as the Golden Girl, is now known as Golden Fists Granger, a terror if you get on the wrong side of her'. _

"Who the hell lets her write this shit?" Hermione growled and pushed the paper away from herself. She took a sip of her tea and put her head in her hands.

"Maybe you need something stronger than tea?" Ginny suggested and folded up the Profit putting it out of her friend's sight.

"Ginny I'm on my lunch break! For God sake" Hermione winced at her own temper, she didn't mean to take it out on the pureblood but she was angry.

"Sorry" Ginny muttered and let her short attention span get the best of her as she played with a few strands of her ginger locks.

"Tell me you didn't" Came a familiar thick Scottish accent from above.

Hermione lifted her head from her hands and looked up at her former mentor and transfigurations Professor. Sighing loudly she nodded and moved so her former head of house could sit at their table.

"What had pushed you so much that you battered Miss Brown?" The Headmistress of Hogwarts took a seat and glanced to the Gryffindor slumped next to her.

"This is going to sound childish but she started it, I just- finished it?" Hermione questioned herself before sitting upright and sipping her tea. "I don't know how that bloody bitch Skeeter found out but she will have to explain herself"

"You're right it does sound childish" The Scot said and ordered herself some tea, the Headmistress of Hogwarts currently had free time on her hands as Hogwarts had broken up for the holidays. "But Hermione you know what she's like, you didn't need to retaliate, she looks like she has more marks on her than you do, I saw her earlier heading into the Weasley's Joke shop probably going to see Ronald."

"I know I know, I've embarrassed myself as it is, I didn't need everyone else finding out too." Hermione grumbled and shook her head.

"She's missing a tooth!" Ginny came out in guffaws of laughter and nearly rolled of her seat "Ron told me not to look if I see her!"

"Ginerva that is no laughing matter" Minerva scolded her former cub and looked at Hermione who was trying to hold her own laugh in.

"I think she's quite risqué to walk around with a missing front tooth" Came the voice of a heavily pregnant Luna Lovegood who joined the three other women without invitation.

"Oh hey Luna how are you and the baby?" Ginny asked and ordered a tea for Luna. The woman did drink anything after all.

"I'm good and so is the little one, I can't wait for he or she to come popping out" Luna rubbed her stomach and smiled at the other witches.

"Luna babies don't just come popping out…" Ginny said as she raised a brow at her former school friend.

"Oh I know, I just think it sounds better than saying hours of intense life sucking labour" she chuckled "Neville's probably not going to take it very well"

"He fainted at the sight of a mandrake once" Hermione decided to add unsure if it was the right thing to do.

"Really? That's fascinating" Luna added and smiled proudly.

"Er yeah" The brunette smiled but she was still out of sorts and kept quiet the whole time the other three spoke.

"So the baby will be here soon, do you remember me telling you about the baby shower my father's throwing me? Well we're going to have it this weekend. Here are your invitations" The blonde pulled out a stack of invitations and handed them out to Hermione, Ginny and Minerva.

"Thanks Luna" Ginny said as she read the invitation through.

"Also Hermione you can bring Miss Black if you want, I see you two spend a lot of time together" With that being said the strange women got up and wobbled away leaving the three of them stunned.

As if on cue Narcissa strutted into the tea rooms and walked past the group not noticing all three pairs of eyes on her. Hermione was the most stunned at Luna's words, how did she know she spent time with the blonde? What the hell was going on, how was she supposed to explain to them what Luna meant, was she over thinking once again?

Narcissa ordered a coffee to take out as she left the counter she immediately spotted her witch sat at one of the tables. _Her witch, _was Hermione her's? Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she noticed Ginerva Weasley staring at her unusually, she noted it and then went to announce herself.

"Good afternoon" She said as her eyes lingered on Hermione, she observed how the brunette looked, it was like something was bothering her, had her morning at work not gone well?

"Miss Black, please join us" Minerva said and pointed to the free seat next to Ginny.

"Oh thank you" Narcissa took the seat but her eyes still lingered on Hermione, who's brown orbs also searched out her icy blue ones.

"Have you read the Daily Profit yet?" Hermione said rather glumly as she eyed her witch. _Her witch, _she liked that_. _She thought as she smiled a little.

"No it doesn't get delivered to your apartm…" Realising her mistake she quickly countered it and spoke ever so quickly "I mean no, no I haven't, why?" Composing herself she put on her icy mask of inscrutability.

Hermione gave her a wide-eyed look before giving her the newspaper. She also saw the look of bemusement on Ginny and Minerva's faces. With Narcissa's near slip up they nearly had to figure out another lie to save their skins, Hermione knew she'd have to figure out a way to explain to them what Luna had said, even though she hardly knew herself.

"Oh dear" Narcissa muttered as she read on, the whole second and third page of the newspaper was about Hermione and her fight with Lavender.

"See I should have stood on _it_ when I had the bloody chance"

"Now Hermione you don't mean that" Minerva added still confused at the looks Hermione and Narcissa had given each other when they caught sight of one another.

"Yes I bloody do, you know what, after work, I'm going straight to the Main Office, I demand reason!" The brunette said slamming her fist on the table.

"Hermione, no, just let it be for now" Narcissa tried calming her witch down, but she knew it was hard to do, she couldn't just get up and kiss her in front of everyone, or touch her, or… She blocked the thoughts from her mind as she felt herself becoming warm.

"You're right" Hermione mumbled and looked over at Ginny who was stirring her tea with a wooden stick.

"Oh you've been invited to Luna's baby shower this weekend" Ginny said as she caught Narcissa's attention.

"Oh" The pureblood was stumped, she hardly knew the woman, let alone to be invited to her baby shower, it was a very American thing to do, in England it had always been considered as '_wetting the baby's head' _rather than a materialistic custom.

"Yeah apparently you and 'Mione spend a lot of time together so she invited you too" Ginny said bluntly causing Narcissa to choke on her intake of coffee. "Yes bizarre isn't" The ginger said inattentively.

"Yes" Narcissa agreed and looked at Hermione yet again who just shrugged.

Minerva McGonagall seemed to be watching the pair like a hawk. All the looks they gave each other, the lingering glances, the misguided term Narcissa had said earlier involving something about Hermione's apartment. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure something was going on, and she wasn't going to be deterred.

"So will you be going?" The Scot said breaking the silence.

Narcissa wasn't sure how to answer and to be honest Hermione wasn't either, the Muggle-born would show her face at the shower but Narcissa didn't have to. Hermione thought the older witch would decide not to anyway.

"Well I guess if I have been invited it would be rude not to show" The pureblood answered before getting up from her seat "I have subsequent reservations at Twilfit and Tattings so I must make a move, see you all Saturday" She went to move but Hermione stood up too making Ginny and Minerva stare at her.

"Er I have work" She muttered as if they should've known that anyway and followed Narcissa out of the tea rooms.

"God I'm so sorry" Narcissa whispered as she pulled Hermione into the nearest dark alley to speak to her.

"What it's not your fault I'm being slandered once again by Rita Skeeter" Hermione cupped the woman's cheek.

"No! I mean for nearly slipping up earlier" She said as she turned her face in Hermione's hand.

"Oh that, Ginny didn't suspect anything and I doubt Minerva did, as for the baby shower, I'm not sure why Luna thinks we spend a lot of time together, I don't think she's seen us, I'd notice her in a crowd she's massive with the baby in tow"

"Ah well, never mind that you can ask her at the baby shower, which I am only going to because of you… You're welcome" Narcissa said playfully and smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled the older witch into a blazing kiss, taking full control as she pushed the pureblood against the wall. She let her hands wander up the blonde's shirt as she grasped a bra clad breast earing a squeak from the pureblood and felt her smile against her mouth.

"Stop that!" She pushed her away gently "I have to go, I'm getting new robes"

"When aren't you shopping?" Hermione ask rhetorically and smirked when she was pushed again but harsher this time as she felt herself being pushed against the opposite wall of the alley.

"Trust me, you will like these ones" Narcissa whispered in her ear and then before the younger witch could grab her she moved and left heading towards Twilfit and Tattings.

_Flirt _Hermione gathered her bearings and headed back to work, she couldn't be late back from lunch _again _and she still had to show Kingsley she was penitent.

()

When the working day was over Hermione began filing papers away and reports from the rest of her staff, she was thinking about what Luna had said earlier, it still lingered at the back of her mind, so much so that she hadn't seen the visitor enter her office. _D_é_j_à_ vu. _

When she felt two soft arms wrap around her waist she knew exactly who it was. Turning in Narcissa's embrace she kissed the blonde and smiled, before chuckling softly.

"I'm not allowed visitors unless it's strictly business, Kingsley's orders" She muttered before she was unable to speak when Narcissa stole another kiss, which turned into a frenzied snog.

"Well it's a good job it's after hours then" The pureblood smirked and stepped away so Hermione could continue to finish putting her files away.

"Oh smart one aren't you?" Hermione laughed and tidied up "What can I do for you Miss Black?" She said in a very formal work based tone.

"I wanted to see if you would like to come round for dinner?" The blonde blushed and clasped her hands together.

"In your mansion? Hell yes, that place is like a fortress" Hermione giggled, but really, that is what she was thinking, she had never been in a house as big in her entire life. Narcissa's home shit all over Malfoy Manor in her opinion.

"So you're just coming over because you _like _my home?" Narcissa pouted in an ill-humoured manner, of course she knew Hermione was jesting so she went and sat on the witch's desk.

"Oh no, not just for that, I'm sure your house elf is an amazing cook" she moved to where the blonde was sitting and stepped between her legs bringing them up around her waist before kissing her deeply.

Narcissa had to rest her hands on the back of the table as she was pulled towards the brunette with her body flushed against the younger one. She managed to bring one of her hands up and slide it into brown soft locks. Hermione had both her hands up the blonde's shirt resting on her back caressing the skin there.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione almost flung herself off Narcissa, the older witch jumped up off the desk and turned around as she composed herself, she tried steadying her breathing and trying to force herself to stop being so flushed.

"Er… Come in" Hermione answered and coughed a few times as she picked up her bag off the floor making it look like she was about to leave.

"Hermione!" Harry raised his arms and pulled her into a hug not seeing the other occupant of the room "congrats on twatting Lavender, never liked the girl" he laughed and released her patting her on the head like he would with a child.

"Harry I"

"Was provoked, I know you, you would never start a fight… oh hello Miss Black" he smiled at the older witch and then looked back towards his long time best friend.

"Well, I didn't mean for it to get out of hand" She pushed her hair to one side and smiled at him.

"Of course you didn't, and I didn't mean to cheat on Ginny either" He laughed loudly and leaned against her cabinet.

"Harry! Those are nowhere near the same thing, you can't compare them!" She pointed shaking her head and glared at him furiously.

"Yeah yeah, anyway when do I get to meet your mystery man?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her "Miss Black did you know Hermione has a mystery fella? Just the other day he left a nice mark on her neck"

Hermione turned a shade of red at his comment and closed her eyes. _If only he knew, _she looked over at Narcissa who was casually leaning against the desk she was nearly shagged on looking at her acrylic fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. When the blonde shook her head uninterested Harry just nodded and returned his attention to Hermione.

"Well I'll let you get off, where you going? Bookstore? Library? Bingo?" He threw out some ideas wondering where the odd pair where going.

"Har har Harry, see you later" She said and gestured for Narcissa to leave first as she followed her out.

"I say bookstore!" He yelled to them as he left back to his department in the Aurors Office.

()

"Bingo? How old does he think I am?" Narcissa murmured as she stepped through the hall into her kitchen after apparating herself and Hermione there.

"He's an arse" Hermione answered as she followed behind the blonde. She took a seat on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hmm, Bengt?" Narcissa called out for her elf.

With a swift pop he arrived in front of his mistress and smiled, he looked like a happy elf, which made Hermione remember when she had first met the small creature. He had made her jump and began to punish himself. Her S.P.E.W days would probably never be over.

"Would you bring Hermione and I dinner through into the dining room please?" Narcissa asked the little creature and took off her jacket whilst doing so.

"Of course Mistress Bengt will cook" He was gone within a second.

Hermione was no longer thinking about S.P.E.W she was too busy eying Narcissa as she removed her jacket revealing the lacy top she had on underneath. The older witch certainly knew how to dress, whether it was in muggle or wizarding robes. Narcissa usually combined the two and she looked great.

"Hermione?" She said snapping the brunette out of her thoughts "What are you doing?"

"Um you in a minute" Hermione smirked and left her seat to push the pureblood up against one of her counter tops.

Narcissa squeaked as she was raised up by Hermione and put on the counter, she then inadvertently closed her eyes as the younger witch kissed and nip at her neck, she arched her back pushing herself closer to Hermione wanting to feel her body against her own.

"You know people have to eat in here" Draco spat as he walked over to the fridge to grab himself a beer.

Narcissa quickly pushed Hermione off her and jumped down off the counter top, she wasn't expecting her son to be home this evening. "Sorry Draco"

"I'm looking for my own place don't worry" He said in a grouchy tone before retreating leaving his mother watching him withdraw from the room.

"I didn't know he was home" Said Narcissa with a look of bewilderment on her face "anyway, the dining rooms just through here I think I showed you last time"

Hermione took a seat at the grand dark mahogany table, it had enough seats to seat the entire Weasley clan, Narcissa took a seat opposite her, she flicked her wand and two wine glasses followed by a bottle of wine levitated themselves onto the dining table.

The pureblood poured herself and her witch a glass. "Oh can you drink on a work night?" Narcissa grinned.

"Of course I can" Hermione giggled, she shouldn't really but as long as she didn't have too much then she wouldn't have a hangover, and she didn't want to end up going into work hung over.

"Well good, you'll like this one" Narcissa smiled, she was quite the wine connoisseur.

Hermione just smiled back, Narcissa knew her wines, well she was an aristocratic pureblood after all, they chatted adequately until the meal came, Bengt had prepared a feast. There was only the two of them, and Hermione doubted Draco would be joining them. It would be a little weird if he did.

"Bengt always goes overboard with the food" Narcissa chuckled and began eating.

"You have enough food to feed Hogwarts" Hermione laughed and began to fill her plate.

Narcissa chuckled lightly, on many occasions when she had just been alone Bengt had cooked enough to feed the Weasley's, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she just let him be.

"This is lovely though" the brunette complimented the food, Hermione still wasn't a big eater but neither was her beautiful companion.

"Hmm it is, you can thank Bengt for that" Narcissa carried on to discussing Hermione's time at Hogwarts, she knew her son wasn't very nice to the Muggle-born during their attendance there but she wanted to find out exactly what he was like.

"So did you and Draco have many run ins at Hogwarts?"

"Well isn't that the million dollar question" Hermione giggled before continuing "he would often start with Harry and then he would go on to comment on my blood status most of the time, obviously he used the word your sister so lovingly liked to mark people with"

Sensing she had accidentally struck a nerve Hermione decided not to say anything else. She looked over at Narcissa who was looking at her strangely. The older witch looked like she was trying to find the right words to say, and Hermione felt a pang of guilt for bringing up the subject, she had already apologised for what Bellatrix had done to her.

"If there was any way to remove…" Narcissa tried saying but Hermione held up her hand to stop her.

"Honestly there isn't its fine, it's barely noticeable now" Hermione glanced down at the silver scars on her left arm that spelt out the impertinence.

"I don't know how you can forgive me Hermione, not after I stood and watched" Narcissa looked down into her lap her eyes were filled with dejection.

"I forgave you because that's who I am"

"You are too obliging" Narcissa wiped a stray tear that fell from her icy blue eye. She still didn't look at the brunette.

"No don't, Narcissa, what could you have done? Truthfully" Hermione didn't want to upset Narcissa anymore than she already was, but it wasn't easy to watch her punish herself for something she could do nothing about.

"Stopped Bella, told her you were telling the truth, I don't know, I should've done something!" She lifted her gaze to lock eyes with Hermione across the table.

"And you know how much Bellatrix would've flipped out, Merlin she was so unhinged, and Lucius would've probably had a heart attack because you stuck up for a 'mudblood', everything worked out in the end, so what I wear this" She lifted up her arm to show the blonde her scar "but I'm proud of it, I held in there, there was a point where I wished she would've just ended it, killed me, I can't remember how many rounds of crucio I went through, but at least I survived. If the scar bothers you Narcissa I don't know what to say…"

"No! God no! It doesn't bother me, I-I just, I could've stopped it!" Narcissa didn't want her point to come across as if she thought Hermione's scar made her uncomfortable or unattractive, this woman was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever laid eyes on.

"Stop beating yourself up about it, you couldn't do anything" The brunette left her seat and went and pulled Narcissa up from her own pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You deserve better, instead of being stuck with an old hag like me" Narcissa whispered as she kissed Hermione's jaw line.

"You're not an old hag you're beyond compare" Hermione squeaked when Narcissa's kisses travelled down her neck nipping as they cascaded near a clothed clavicle.

Looking up into Hermione's eyes Narcissa smiled "do you even know how old I am Hermione?"

"No and I don't care, it doesn't matter" Grinning back at her Hermione brushed a tear stained cheek.

"I'm forty eight" The blonde blushed as she searched Hermione's expression for any hint of resentment.

"You really don't look it"

Narcissa laughed and pushed Hermione playfully "come on don't joke"

"I'm serious" She held her hands up in defence "You look ten, fifteen years younger!"

"You're such a flirt" Narcissa squinted her eyes and smirked "I'm forty eight years old, dating a twenty three year old chit"

"Some people would kill to be in your shoes, don't judge" Hermione couldn't control the wide grin that she sported when Narcissa laughed.

She liked the fact she'd successfully cheered the older witch up, there wasn't much Narcissa could've done for her that night at Malfoy Manor, she probably would've put herself in danger, Voldemort could've thought she was conspiring against him, but never the less, the brunette couldn't be happier at that very moment.

()

Please don't forget to review(:


	17. Baby Showers and Unusual Feelings

Hello Everyone, this is new for me to put out a chapter before I usually do, but I've wrote quite a bit in advance seen as the I'm going back to college soon, but I found out that I won't be there everyday so crisis averted! I thought I wasn't going to be able to put out a new chapter every week with my schedule but it's less than I thought! Thankyou again to the reviews! You make me so happy!

Danisnape: Well Narcissa was born in 1955 so if my maths is correct since this story is set five years after the War she should be around that age. I'm glad you think it's steamy i'm not too sure how I keep that up ;) and Ah yes Rita, she's always crawling about somewhere ;)

the-leader-of-men: thank you very much! I wanted to keep it, real, if that makes sense, and there's nothing wrong with having an older woman aye? ;)

Likidskin: I'm glad you like the story thank you for sticking with it :)

_There's no changing your mind about whom you love. That's part of the tough thing about being in love- it's sort of undeniable - Piper Perabo_

()

"I don't want to go" The petulant disagreement flew from Hermione's mouth as she rolled over and faced the other way pulling the covers over her head in defiance.

"You have to go!" Narcissa leant over and tugged at the quilt and pulled it down so she could see the brunette's face.

Hermione sat up and ruffled her hair with her hands she looked around Narcissa's room trying to think of another excuse for her to stay in bed with the blonde. It was Saturday morning, Luna's baby shower was on today's agenda but the Muggle-born didn't want to go, she didn't want to have the task of asking Luna about the statement she made when she handed out the invites to her own baby shower.

"I'll just owl her and tell her I'm ill and we can stay in bed, all day, me and you" Hermione purred and moved closer to Narcissa, she nibbled at the blondes earlobe causing her to chuckle lightly.

"No that would look even more suspicious, I'm only invited because of you, we don't even have to stay long" She pushed Hermione away and towards the edge of the bed.

"Hey!" The younger witch slapped her hands away playfully "if you wanted to get rid of me then you should've just said." She slowly began to get out of bed before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back.

"Of course I don't want to get rid of you. We just have somewhere to be, and it's your fault, so hurry up and get ready" Narcissa crashed her lips into Hermione's before pushing her up off the bed.

"I'm sorry I have strange friends" Hermione chuckled sarcastically and left the room.

The brunette had stayed over at Narcissa's home for the majority of the week she had even brought Crookshanks with her. The two had spent most of their time together except from when Hermione had to work, she would come home to Narcissa's and the two had dinner every night, Draco had reluctantly gone back to University, but Hermione could tell he still wasn't on board with her dating his mother, he was still struck on thinking the brunette was going to break his mother's heart any day now.

Dealing with Draco's grouchiness was one thing, but having avoided two near slip ups so far the pair still enjoyed each other's company, and were quite inseparable, still the only other person that knew about the couple was Narcissa's sister Andromeda. The elder Black sister was also attending the baby shower.

It amused Hermione how many people were actually going, she always thought Luna was a quiet woman, who kept herself to herself mostly as she got older. But clearly Luna wanted to celebrate; either that or she just wanted the gifts that people were obliged to bring.

Hermione had purchased a basket filled to the brim with teddy bears, and blankets and other random things that she found when she went shopping with Narcissa in Camden one evening after work before the shops closed.

Once the brunette was dressed she found herself in the library reading a novel waiting for the pureblood to get ready. To say Narcissa was a very skilled witch, she took her time, Hermione herself thought she took a long time to get ready but it was nothing compared to this aristocrat.

She had become engrossed in the story of _Little Women _she wasn't sure on her feelings towards it but she still read on, after all, she probably had time to browse through another book with how long Narcissa was taking. The book was about four sisters, something she had never had, she didn't know what it would've been like to grow up with siblings, of course she had Harry and Ron, but they were boys. It made her wonder what Narcissa's childhood was like growing up with two older sisters.

Her mind then drifted to her former tormentor, Narcissa's eldest sister, Bellatrix, she wondered what a sane Bellatrix would be like, and that seemed like an impossible thought. But Narcissa had told her that it was Azkaban that turned her sister insane. Andromeda was clearly the sanest one of them all, she got the hell out of there and married for love.

The thoughts that were swimming through Hermione's mind ceased when Narcissa walked in. "I thought I'd find you in here. Now are we going together or separate?"

"Wait what? I've waited all this time for you to say we could've gone separate?" Hermione stood up and put the book back on the shelf.

"Well I don't want to make anyone sceptical" The blonde placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're only invited because of me, so either we go together, or you go first" Hermione's grin was leery.

"If I go first you won't go at all" She walked over to the brunette and played with a strand of her hair "So we go together you little chit"

Smiling triumphantly Hermione clasped Narcissa's hand and they walked down the stairs towards the front door. Even though they weren't telling anyone that they were in fact a couple, well not yet anyway, Hermione liked to pretend that everything was out in the open. She wasn't sure why but she felt the need to make it known, and in her head, going with Narcissa was stating that cause.

She often felt a protective pull for Narcissa, of course the older witch could look after herself, but still Hermione felt the need to make sure she was alright. Never in all her life, had she felt like this about someone. With Ron it was awkward, and then when they had sex it was even worse, she always wanted to distance herself from him because the love she felt for him was different, she _loved _him, she wasn't _in _love with him.

()

"Have you knocked?" Narcissa said as she held the basket that she and _her _witch bought earlier on in the week.

"Yes, it sounds like there's already a lot of people here" Hermione turned and smiled at Narcissa who was fixing her hair with one hand as she glanced at her reflexion in a dirty window, on the house that belonged to Luna and Neville.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" The brunette said softly as she admired the way Narcissa tried to smooth out the French roll she sported.

Narcissa donned a wide white toothed grin as Hermione's compliment hit her she leaned forward to capture her lips but was suddenly interrupted as she heard footsteps on the other side of the light wood oak door.

"Ladies! Welcome, come on in, everyone's in the sitting room, can I get you some tea?" Xenophilius Lovegood moved to the side to let the two witches into Luna's home. "Now I hope you're well?"

"Hello Mr Lovegood er, tea would be nice thank you. We're fine thanks and yourself?" Hermione answered him smiling brightly.

"My if it isn't Miss Granger! It feels like only yesterday you and 'Arry and Ron came to my house for information about the Deathly Hallows! Also, I happened to read about you in the paper the other day, I don't think Rita quite portrayed you, if I wrote the story…"

"Yes well we should be getting to the shower" Narcissa interrupted him, not very politely, but she didn't want him bringing up Rita, Hermione had heard quite enough about the entire ruckus.

"Of course, make yourselves at home I'll bring the tea through" He pointed towards the arch way where all the other guests could be seen.

"Thanks for that, I didn't think he was going to shut up…" Hermione whispered as she allotted a fake smile on her face when they came into view to the occupants of the room.

"Ah I wondered when you two were going to get here, oh you brought a basket, the baby will love that" Luna waddled over to them and smiled.

"It's got some other things in there too Luna" Hermione chuckled "We… I didn't just buy you a basket"

"Well thank you both, take a seat, I'm just going to check on my dad" She left the room and to no amazement the entire room went silent.

"Sup sis" Andromeda said as she watched her sister take a seat with Hermione.

"What? Why are you talking like that?" Narcissa asked; her sister never fell short on surprising her.

"I'm trying to sound more hip"

"Yes well stop it then" The blonde shook her head and turned her attention to the beauty next to her. "I think she was swapped at birth"

"I heard that baby sis" Andromeda yelled and threw a screwed up piece of wrapping paper hitting Narcissa on the shoulder.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the exchange; it was amusing for her to see them react this way, epically for Narcissa as they were in others company. The brunette had taken to seating herself next to Minerva, it was the only other free space, some had even taken to sitting on the floor. Ginny was sat looking like she was annoyed. Hermione guessed it was because it was Luna's baby shower and not the gingers. She was glad she was sat at a distance away from her.

Hermione looked around the room, she noticed a few familiar faces, Padma and Parvarti where there along with a surprising Pansy Parkinson, so she had dropped her evilness? She was rather close with Draco in Hogwarts, Hermione wondered if they still spoke to each other. A few other witches occupied the room that she didn't know, the only man there was Xeno, and his role was like a caterer of some sorts.

"Hermione, how are you today?" Minerva pushed her glasses onto her nose as she looked at the Muggle-born.

"Great thank you, and you?" Hermione shifted in Minerva's scrutinizing gaze, she could tell after being her student for many years that the older witch was searching for something.

"I'm alright thank you…"

The baby shower seemed to drawl on slowly, Hermione had gone through three cups of Xenophilius' weak attempts of tea, she had made conversation with almost all of the other guests, and she just wanted to leave. It was ok for the first half an hour or so, but when Narcissa decided to remove her blazer revealing a very tight long sleeved red dress, that pushed her breast up giving her an immaculate cleavage, Hermione had to bite her tongue every time she felt like her eyes were drifting towards the alabaster creamy mounds.

When she spotted Luna leaving to the kitchen she got up and hurried after her shutting the door behind them. Luna didn't think much of the gesture; in fact it was like she knew it was going to happen and ignored the whole scenario.

"Luna what did you mean the other day?" Hermione roughly asked as she leant against a counter top watching the dirty blonde fill up her own tea cup.

"Which part?" Luna said meekly as she continued to keep her back turned towards the brunette.

"That part about Narcissa and I; how we always spend time together?" Hermione crossed her arms; Luna could be so absentminded at the best of times.

"Well was I wrong?" She turned around and smiled before adding milk to her tea.

"No… that isn't the point" Hermione slipped up but tried to keep her cool.

"I see you with her all the time, I saw your little rendezvous in the alley way over in Diagon Alley. It's nothing to be ashamed of Hermione, I think you two make a great couple, and I've seen how you look at her, how she looks at you, you have something very special." Luna turned around and looked at a very dismayed brunette.

"I'm, I'm not ashamed, we're just seeing where this goes that's all, before we do decide to tell everyone." Hermione brushed her hair to one side and looked at Luna who was still smiling warmly at her.

"I can see it going far. You are right for each other, who cares what anyone else has to say? You can't help who you fall in love with" Luna went to walk towards the door but Hermione placed a hand on her arm.

"I-I, I'm not _in love _with Narcissa, I _like _her a lot! But Merlin I don't love her" Hermione tried reasoning with the younger witch, but she didn't love Narcissa, she had never been _in love. _Luna was wrong.

"Keep telling yourself that" Luna patted Hermione's hand that rested on her arm and then left the room leaving Hermione to think what had just happened.

Hermione swore blind to herself that Luna was just as moonstruck as the next mental patient in St. Mungos. She wasn't in love with the blonde, was she? When she began questioning herself, it all became too much and she placed her head in her hands, she was still leant against the counter. She made a promise to herself to never get in too deep with someone because it never ended happily, and now she wasn't sure if she was in love with Narcissa, surely she wasn't it had been two minutes since they decided to get together.

"Everything alright?" Minerva McGonagall made her way into the kitchen and saw her former cub looking rather depressed.

"Yeah er headache is all" Hermione lied; she could never lie to Minerva but she wasn't going to tell her she thought she was in love with the former enemy.

"Oh maybe you should go home and rest?" The Scot suggested and moved to stand next to Hermione "I came in here for the biscuits, Ginerva's eaten them all. Oh and if I were you, I'd leave after the spat between Narcissa and Andromeda's finished, it's quite enjoyable. It reminds me of the time they were teenagers and arguing in the great hall about who sat where and why, Bellatrix would always put them in their place when they stepped out of line."

Minerva was grinning as she reminisced the memory of the younger Black sisters. She looked over at the Gryffindor to see that she wasn't really listening; she looked like she was having an internal struggle with herself.

"Are you sure it's just a headache Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione was suddenly brought out of her musings.

"What is wrong with you? Don't try lying to me Hermione Granger, you know it does not work" She wagged her finger and smiled, she cared for Hermione like she was one of her own, she was always her favourite student in Hogwarts.

"Nothing really" Hermione sighed out loud and smiled "just a headache"

Narcissa was sat by herself on the sofa when she realised Hermione had been gone quite a while and Luna had returned to the room without her. She knew she knew she'd gone to discuss with the younger witch what she had meant by what she said earlier on in the week. Deciding to go and see if where she had gotten to Narcissa left the room, she also wanted to get away from Andy, who took it upon herself to try and make fun of Narcissa in front of everyone.

When she stepped foot into the kitchen she say Hermione speaking to Minerva, she wasn't sure what she was going to say now she had seen the older witch there, the Scot was the first to notice her and smiled before getting back to looking for the biscuits.

"Ah here they are" She said before leaving back to the others.

"So what did she say?" Narcissa asked leaning next to Hermione.

"A lot" the brunette sighed, "can we just go, I'd rather tell you when we can't be interrupted."

"Are you alright? You look paler than usual?" She went to brush her hand over Hermione's face but the brunette moved out of her grasp.

"Don't fuss I'm fine I'm going to go"

"Hang on…" Narcissa said but Hermione had already left out of the front door before she could get the rest of her words out. "We need to say goodbye…" she said under her breath, now what was she going to say to them?

Luckily Luna came into the kitchen _again _and placed some empty cups into the sink. "Should you be doing all that whilst you're eight months pregnant?" Narcissa asked as she went to help the blonde.

"Oh no I shouldn't but I do, aren't you going after Hermione? She has much to discuss with you"

Narcissa frowned at the younger witch, she was bewildered.

"Go I'll make an excuse for you" The strange woman said before leaving her to her thoughts.

Without a second to waste Narcissa left and caught up to Hermione who was sat on the wall at the end of the path. She had her arms folded and her back faced Narcissa. She was staring out into space. Narcissa walked over to her whilst putting on her blazer. The wind had picked up and Hermione's long brown hair was blowing about in a frenzied flux.

"Finally" Hermione said as she heard the blonde's heels against the stone path.

Narcissa didn't answer her she just held onto Hermione's arm as they apparated back to her home.

()

The room was silent the grandfather clock could be heard as the hand struck the hour, Hermione was sat on the black leather sofa staring over at the log fire, she waited for Narcissa who had decided to make the tea herself after Hermione's confusing behaviour.

When she came back in she set the tray on the table and sat next to the brunette, handing her a cup. A mumbled thank you slipped from her lips but she didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk instead she just seemed to be lost in her rumination.

"So what did Luna say? I hope it was nothing terrible, the girls seems so, nice in a strange way" Narcissa broke the muteness hoping Hermione would tell her what went on.

"She said she sees us together all the time and that she saw us in the alley, that time, and that she thinks we're good together" Hermione answered and looked over at Narcissa who processed what she had said.

"And that has you worried? Do you think she will say something?" The blonde sipped her tea and looked over at Hermione, the witch still looked trouble.

"No she won't say anything, I am not worried" Hermione shifted uneasily.

"Well you don't seem yourself?" The blonde wanted to reach out the younger witch but she was scared Hermione may move from her touch again.

"I am fine" She said stubbornly and stood up, "I think I'll take Crookshanks home and sort myself out, I'll be in touch." She placed her cup back on the tray and picked up Crookshanks who was conveniently sat on the sofa arm.

"Wait what? You're leaving?" Narcissa sat up straight and looked up at the brunette who held her cat close to her chest.

"Yes, I have to get back, I've been here what four nights now?" The brunette said in anguish, in all truth she didn't want to leave, but she had to sort herself out mentally, and distancing herself away from Narcissa was the best way to do it, or so she thought it was.

"Oh, I assumed you'd stay, I'm sorry" Narcissa looked down into her lap, she was upset that Hermione out of the blue began to act strange, she thought she may have over stepped the line somehow but she wasn't entirely sure what the hell was going on.

"I should go, thanks for letting us stay" she petted Crookshanks and then left towards the door. In that moment, she felt a pang of guilt strike her as if her heart ached to touch Narcissa and tell her she was sorry for acting like a cold hearted bitch.

But she couldn't do that so she carried on down the hall way that led to the front door. She walked slowly, as if she wanted Narcissa to call her back, even if she did she wouldn't stay, she kept telling herself that she needed to be alone for a while.

"When will I see you?" Narcissa asked as she followed her to the door.

"I'll owl" Hermione answered bluntly, and opened the door.

"Goodbye" leaning in to kiss her Narcissa pressed her lips against Hermione's unresponsive ones and watched as the brunette descended down her path.

Hermione had decided to walk home, she didn't like apparating with Crookshanks, she was always scared of splinching him, and now the cat was elderly, she didn't want to risk the chances. She'd call back for her clothes at a later date, the feelings running through her at that point were enough to feel like she was being crucio'd to a light extent.

()

Narcissa couldn't sleep that night, her bed felt cold and lonelier than ever; she wanted to understand what had made Hermione feel that way. She couldn't sleep and she tossed and turned the majority of the night, she was alone, in a large house, and she had never felt so unsettled.

But Narcissa wasn't the only one who felt that way, Hermione wasn't even attempting to sleep, as soon as she had arrived back to her apartment she had opened a bottle of scotch and almost finished it as time quickly passed, the brunette was now sloshed and she decided that she had made a big mistake. Distancing herself from Narcissa would only make matters worse. She would just have to sort herself out in her own time.

She pulled on her coat and left her apartment, it was midnight by the time she reached Narcissa's home, she had gone for a walk to sober herself up but to no avail, because of the mass amounts of scotch she had thrown back she was still liquored up.

The brunette fell through Narcissa's gates as she crawled to her feet making her way up the path, she brushed herself down before banging on the door, she hadn't realised how loud she had actually been, the alcohol was too busy swimming about her system. She leant against the door to steady herself…

"Umpf" Narcissa had swung the door open and had her wand pointed at the body that fell by her feet.

"OW! Son of a…" Hermione rolled onto her back and sat up rubbing her head as she did so.

"Hermione? What the hell? I thought it was… Never mind what are you doing?" Narcissa went and kneelt down by the younger witches side and looked her over, she was met with the strong smell of spirits. "You've been drinking" She sighed and helped the brunette to her feet closing the door as she did so.

"I came-to apologise" Hermione slurred as she wrapped her arms around the blonde pulling her small frame towards her own. "I'm such a bitch!" She whined and began to cry, Hermione 'drunken' Granger was not a sight Narcissa wanted to be dealing with at twilight.

"Hang on let me" She pushed Hermione so she wasn't leaning on her so much "stop crying come, we shall go to the sitting room"

Hermione stumbled her way to the sitting room and flung herself on Narcissa's sofa like a heavy brick. She shook her head and wiped away tears that wouldn't top spilling form her eyes.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I was rude, and I let things get on top of me" She mumbled into her hands as she covered her face.

"It's alright, you can explain in the morning, would you like to join me in going to bed?" Narcissa stood up and held out her hand.

Hermione took it and let herself be lead up the grand staircase and into Narcissa's immaculate bedroom. She let the older witch help undress herself and slipped into the bed clad in only her underwear. Narcissa was sporting a silk nighty that did so much for Hermione's imagination.

"Can I make love to you?" The brunette moved closed and kissed Narcissa's shoulder as the pureblood slid into her bed.

"Are you able to?" Narcissa smirked and looked over at Hermione who was trailing kisses across her chest.

"Probably not," The brunette said in between butterfly kisses.

Narcissa sighed in pleasure, but it soon turned to a loud moan when Hermione slipped her hand up her silk nighty and rested it on her thigh. The brunette then made her way up to her jaw and finally captured soft pink lips with her own.

She moved so she was straddling the blonde as she began the attack on her mouth, it was full of lust and passion, Narcissa had forgotten why she was annoyed with Hermione for a moment, the kiss tasted like liquor though, and that she did not like.

When the Muggle-born released the kiss she looked down at Narcissa and then the thoughts came back, did she love her? It couldn't have been possible, she tried pushing them to the back of her overactive mind but it was no use.

To Narcissa, Hermione just looked like she was staring at her blankly, she moved her hands up the brunettes back and caressed the skin the snapping her attention back into reality.

"Lost you there for a second" She smiled "maybe we should just go to sleep, you need to sleep off all that alcohol."

Hermione took a large intake of breath and rolled off her witch and laid down right next to her, Narcissa pulled her in close and wrapped an arm around her waist locking her in place.

"Goodnight" She whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Night, I lo…" slapping a hand to her mouth, she looked to see of Narcissa has seen but the older witch had closed her eyes. Hermione new sleep wasn't going to come now. She blamed the alcohol for her near slip up.

()

Hermione awoke to a plausible, regrettable hangover. She rolled over to see that Narcissa wasn't lying next to her; she slowly sat up as the pain shot through her head unbearably. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She then recalled the fact she had cried, tried to make intoxicated love with Narcissa, and to top it off, she nearly told her she loved her, when she certainly did not. Or that's what she would be telling herself on a daily bases.

"Why did I do this to myself?" she spoke out loud and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Would you like a hangover draught?" Narcissa walked into the room with a mug and placed it on the night stand next to Hermione.

"Please, before I start hitting my head against the wall." Hermione smiled weakly and placed her head in her hands "I'm so embarrassed"

Narcissa chuckled and ran a hand over her shoulder, "don't be, I'll be back with that potion"

Watching Narcissa leave the brunette couldn't believe how nice she was being to her, after all, she was a rather sullen bitch the day before, but as she battled with herself, she seemed to take it out on the people closest to her.

"Here" Narcissa walked back into the room and handed Hermione the vile. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Knocking back the contents and setting down the vile she shook her head, "no it may come back up yet" She snickered and laid back on the bed with her legs still hanging over the edge.

"Ew alright then, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ministry's Charity auction this afternoon? It's for widowed and orphaned Wizards and Witches." She sat next to the witch sprawled out on the bed.

"Uh isn't that for rich pureblood's that like to throw their money away?"

"Well yes, Lucius and I used to go for connections and to establish the Malfoy name, but now I'm a Black, and I still want to go" She chuckled and looked down at the brunette.

"So you want to go somewhere were you and your ex-husband used to go, that was probably the only thing you classed as a romantic outing?" Hermione rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand.

"No, come on it will be fun, I'll buy you something?"

"I'm perfectly capable of bidding at an auction; I am Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts after all, War Heroine, Golden Girl, shall I go on?" The brunette laughed.

"You forgot Golden Fists"

"You little!" Hermione pulled Narcissa down and rolled over so she was between the blonde's legs, and holding her hands above her head.

"What you started naming your titles and forgot one" Narcissa squealed when Hermione let go of her hands and ran them over her abdomen covered with silk.

"That one doesn't count" Hermione began to kiss her softly and caused Narcissa to moan slightly as the brunette's hands found their way up her nightgown.

When Hermione let her hand travel all the way up Narcissa's thigh and across her hip bone, she felt the witch squirm beneath her, "No underwear?" she chuckled as she looked deep into blue icy eyes.

"I don't usually wear it for bed" Narcissa blushed, she never liked wearing underwear to bed, and when her marriage to Lucius ended, she was able to fulfil that.

"Oh" Hermione said seductively and ran her hand down between the purebloods thighs feeling the wetness there as she let her hand move ever so slowly up her sex before removing it completely.

Narcissa shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip as her head shot back into the bed, Hermione was a tease, she knew that from the first time she had slept with her, but it was agonising when she wanted her to just ravage her senseless.

Then Hermione did something she had never done before and ground her pelvis into the blonde's, the lace of her panties rubbed against Narcissa's bare clit making her involuntary moan very loudly. As she set the pace and began to get faster as the pureblood's moans became increasingly incoherent, she felt her wrap her legs around her waist pulling her closer.

This witch was truly the most beautiful divine person Hermione had ever laid her eyes on, she could ask her for anything and she'd do it, of course she would protest but in the end if it pleased her witch, then she would comply. As she watched Narcissa in the thralls of passion she couldn't help but catch her lips and kiss her furiously, the woman still drove her crazy.

When she pulled away she saw Narcissa's blue eyes fly open and lock with her own, she held the contact before mumbling something that Hermione couldn't quite hear.

"What do you need?" The brunette asked as she bent forward to whisper in her ear.

"Your hand" Narcissa moaned as she pulled Hermione into another searing kiss.

A thin glint of sweat had begun to cover the two bodies that moved together, Hermione didn't bother dragging it out of Narcissa what else she wanted instead she raised her hips and slid three fingers into the blonde's wetness.

Narcissa cried out as she rode Hermione's hand, the Muggle-born had picked up the pace and new it wasn't going to be long until Narcissa came. She felt her walls clasp against her hand and with one last kiss the pureblood let go.

Once Hermione steadied her breathing she rolled off Narcissa and laid at the side if her, she looked over to see the blonde looking rather exhausted but, Hermione wanted to finish what she started the night before.

"Gods Hermione" Narcissa said with a shaky breath as she rolled to face the younger witch who was looking at her with a smirk.

"I will go to the Charity Auction with you" Hermione kissed her and sat up. "If you shower with me" She smirked at left the room knowing full well the blonde would follow.

()

Please don't forget to click the review button ;p


	18. Onwards and Upwards

Hello, so I know this is very late, but I seriously underestimated my return to college, I've been swamped with work, and then when I finally got chance to look at my chapters I wasn't happy so I've re-written this about four blasted times... All good fun though, I haven't really had a minutes peace, but I did get chance to read, I read some of _tanithw's _stories and I have to say I am hooked! They've definitely lured me into the Minerva/Hermione pairing so who knows, maybe after this story is over I may write about those two ;) anyway on to the chapter, i'd also like to thank everyone for; reviewing, following and adding this story to their favourites it really means so much to me! :3

_Speak the your mind, even if your voice shakes.- Dame Maggie Smith _

()

As steam coated the glass of the enclosed shower, a hand could be seen using it as leverage, Hermione had her back plastered against the wall, her other hand thread through wet blonde locks. Narcissa was on her knees between Hermione's legs, she had one draped over her shoulder as she fucked the brunette with her tongue.

"Narcissa I…" Hermione managed to breathe before she came and almost collapsed against the blonde who stood up in time to catch her.

Narcissa held her close as the water ran over their naked forms; Hermione rested her head on the purebloods shoulder as she took control of her faculties and breathing once again. She wasn't sure what the heck she was going to say before she came, she had a feeling it was her body betraying her whilst she was in ecstasy; the L word would not be said.

That's what she had taken to calling it, she couldn't say _love _anymore without mucking things up, what she had with Narcissa was amazing and she wasn't about to ruin that by saying she _loved _her, when she constantly reminded herself she didn't. She thought steamy shower sex would take her mind off the whole thing, plus she could stall the blonde before going to the Charity Auction.

When Hermione regained her balance she looked up at Narcissa and they kissed in fiery heat for what felt like an eternity of bliss before they decided to get out and dry off. Narcissa had been the one to break the kiss and demand they leave the shower, before they turned to prunes, and inevitably became late for the auction.

The charity auction was to be set in the Ministry, this was another one of the Ministry's schemes for the War survivors. The money would be going to all the wizarding charities that helped the unfortunate War survivors who no longer could look after their selves due to injury or money troubles.

Hermione found it to be a rather deft move by the Ministry, it was much better than the annual ball they had every year, all though she had never attended one of their auctions before, she wasn't unhappy about this one if it helped people in need. It would also take her mind off her rather vehement thoughts that surrounded a certain blonde.

The brunette walked into Narcissa's bedroom and began to change into her underwear, since she spent a lot of time in the pureblood's house, Narcissa had cleared out a drawer for her to use, and she also had a few things in her wardrobe.

To say the least Hermione wasn't sure what she should expect from the auction, she knew it would be full of the richest and most powerful wizards of the Wizarding World, bar Lucius, who was probably still on house arrest although Hermione had heard rumours that the Wizengamot was going easy on him.

Narcissa walked into her room to see a sight that made her sigh aloud as she saw the brunette with one leg propped up on the bed pulling on her stocking up a slim alabaster thigh. Hermione heard the groan and smiled warmly at the blonde before fixing her stocking and turning to face Narcissa who was making her way over to where she stood.

"Oh I don't think you know what you do to me" Narcissa pulled Hermione in close to her as her arms wrapped about the nubile woman.

Hermione let a chuckle pass her lips and kissed Narcissa's neck and murmured against her skin "I think I do, but if you do not get dressed, we probably won't even make the auction" she looked up to meet blue icy eyes.

"Yes, I should get dressed, before you distract me further" Narcissa placed a kiss on the younger witches cheek before releasing her and walking to her wardrobe to pick out her robes for the day.

"Hey you started it" Hermione retorted with a laugh and picked up her other stocking proceeding to put it on in the same calculating way.

"Did not, you started it by doing" she turned around and watch Hermione with a glint of lust fading to leave her icy depths "…that" she answered breathlessly trying to keep her resolve.

Hermione shook her head smirking and picked up the dress she had picked out, it wasn't too dressy yet it also could not be classed as too casual, she slipped it over her head and fixed the zip with a flick of her wand.

"I could've done that" she heard Narcissa say as the woman shifted through her wardrobe.

"No you could not, not if you purposely want to be late!" The brunette added with a glance at Narcissa who seemed to be having a fight with the clothes in her wardrobe, she laughed before slipping on her shoes and glancing at her reflection.

She swished her wand and her hair elegantly became curled, she left it down and flowing, she liked it so much more now it was longer and less bushy, she hated the state it was in back when she attended Hogwarts, cringing slightly at the thought she made sure her makeup was eloquent enough and decided she was now ready. The same couldn't be said for Narcissa.

"I think I need a bigger wardrobe. I cannot find anything with all my robes bunched up together" Narcissa groaned and pulled out a long dark blue robe, "ah ha, here it is"

"Maybe you should just try not to buy new robes _everyday_"

"I _do not _buy new robes every day, maybe sometimes, but not _all _the time" The older woman looked at Hermione who seemed to be hiding a snicker of laughter behind her hand. "Don't laugh, in fact get out, I need to get ready, and with you in the room that won't happen, I already want to rip that dress off you."

Hermione looked at her paramour with a wide eyed expression, Narcissa had never been _that _forward, winking at the blonde she walked passed her let her hand drift along her hip before leaving the room so Narcissa could dress in peace, and also so she could save her dress. Merlin, she liked that dress.

()

The charity auction was an illustrious affair, Hermione was in awe at how well they had pulled everything together, it was new to her, the only time she went to Ministry events was for the annual ball, which was never put together properly.

The two witches had already sat through the first half of the auction, to no surprised Narcissa had spent a stupendous amount of money on a rather large Mink vase that held no use what so ever, and when Hermione had asked her what she was playing at she simply swatted her arm and told her it was for a good cause.

Whilst they were getting refreshments, Hermione noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt and greeted him before nodding at his mundane questions and answering enough to not be classed as ignorant or uninterested. It was hard for her to concentrate as she spotted Narcissa across the room mingling with a few witches, she looked so stunningly beautiful in her dark blue, long, figure hugging dress, her hair exquisitely rolled into a bun, with lose strands framing her face, and the way she moved.

Everything about her was intoxicating and at that moment something in Hermione sparked, and she began asking herself once more, was this _love_? Did what she feel for Narcissa all amount to love, from the first time she had seen her she unanimously felt connected to her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she tore her eyes away from _her _witch and smiled up at Kingsley as they began talking business once more.

Narcissa hadn't failed to notice the stare Hermione had held over her, the witch had been acting quite strangely ever since Luna's baby shower and Narcissa doubted Hermione. She knew she hadn't told her everything that was said that afternoon. Not to mention her uncharacteristic behaviour at her manor, or the fact Hermione left abruptly and returned hours later intoxicated.

It worried her enough to notice the fact she depended on Hermione, she didn't want her to leave her, not now, probably not in the near future, and whatever she felt for the younger witch was becoming stronger, almost to the point where she would be inevitably devastated if Hermione left her. The fact their relationship was a secret no doubt meant that Hermione found it challenging. She herself was beginning to think it was a little hard to control herself around the woman in public, especially her near slip up in front of Minerva and Ginerva.

Everything that had happened had only made them stronger, but the little bit of doubt Narcissa had over Hermione was still enough to make the blonde worry. She had always been a worrier, it was in her nature. When Draco was thrust into his father's business; she worried, when he was given the dark mark; she did_ more_ than worry, and when her son was chosen to kill Dumbledore; that was enough to drive her to near insanity. But Hermione, she was making her worry, maybe another trip to Andromeda's was needed.

"You alright love?" Hermione heard from behind her as she turned around to see the one woman she was totally and utterly enamoured with. She could no longer deny it.

Smiling brightly Hermione nodded and sipped her champagne "I'm fine how are you?" She placed her hand on Narcissa's forearm and squeezed it before removing her touch, missing the contact altogether.

"Yes, I can't wait to set up my Mink Vase; I have just the place for it" she chuckled "you've yet to bid or buy anything."

"Well nothing's come up that I like… Yet" Hermione winked.

"It's all for a good cause" Narcissa pushed at her shoulder playfully, it was like the two were the only ones in the room, and this is how Narcissa felt the majority of the time when she was with _her _witch.

"It is, but you'll just have to wait and see, I've checked out the items that are about to go up next" the brunette played with a curl of her long hair "and I've found one that I want."

"Is that right?" Narcissa whispered in a low seductive tone "I do hope no one out bids you."

"You wouldn't!" Hermione squinted and let her eyes trail down to full red lips before looking back up and falling into deep blue eyes, they no longer held and icy tone, almost as if Narcissa had let down the last guard she had been holding up.

"We will see" The blonde added before she held herself back from smearing her red lipstick all over Hermione's as she controlled herself to try and not kiss the young woman.

When they retook their seats for the second and last part of the auction, the mood of the two witches had become more racy, intimate, Hermione would sometimes let her leg brush passed Narcissa's or the older witch would move her arm so it touched Hermione every now and again.

Hermione watched as the item she was dead set on purchasing came up for bidding. When the bid started she raised her hand, contently no one else seemed to want the item, which surprised her because it was just wonderful.

Before the auctioneer banged his wand on the table Narcissa raised her hand "five thousand galleons." She spoke aloud and the auctioneer noted it down with his quill.

"You tease" Hermione whispered in her ear before raising her hand "Six thousand"

Narcissa scoffed "seven thousand"

The two had ended up bidding against each other as they went back and forth raising the price each time. It was entertaining to say the least and it gave Hermione a buzz. The brunette also noted that Rita's quill was almost steaming as it tried to write down everything that was happening as the reporter at the other side of the room tried to make it into a story for her 'Me Myself and I' column.

Narcissa did think the piece Hermione had picked out was impeccable, she didn't want it for herself though if _her _witch was hell set on buying it, she was just going to play with her along the way. Of course if she really wanted it, she could out bid _her_ witch in an instant, but she didn't. Instead when Hermione bid her over at fifteen thousand galleons she silently let her win, not without sending Hermione a sneaky grin.

The Muggle-born could afford to lose the fifteen thousand galleons she had just spent on the piece of jewellery she had bought, it wasn't a major loss of money. She knew if Narcissa wanted to she could've run her out of her life savings, she wouldn't do that though. Tapping Narcissa's knee she thanked her silently and then remained triumphant for the rest of the evening.

()

When Narcissa and Hermione apparated back into Narcissa's manor, they could barely keep their hands off one another, bodies were pulled together, hair pins where lost as fingers easily pulled them free, and gasps could be heard as Hermione was pushed forcefully into the wall while Narcissa held her hands above her head and latched onto the pulse point of the younger witch's slender soft neck.

They both dutifully duelled for dominance but Narcissa was slowly winning as Hermione succumbed to the beautiful blonde that had trapped her between the wall and her body. When her hands were released Hermione kicked off her own shoes and Narcissa followed the action, still stood in the parlour Hermione hooked her hand under the straps of Narcissa's dark blue gown and pulled one side down so she could kiss a pale shoulder.

She felt her own dress being tugged as Narcissa reached around and undid the zip, either one of them could've used magic if their wands had not rolled away as they dropped their clutch bags. But Narcissa liked to be _hands on _and didn't want to use magic when she was being intimate with _her _witch.

Hermione's dress dropped to the floor and she had just enough time to kick it away and help Narcissa remove her own. They both stood clad in their underwear still pressed up against the same wall devouring each other with hot kisses. They were in no position to move as Narcissa pressed her thigh in between Hermione's and created friction for the two of them. As the blonde kissed her way down Hermione's already love bitten neck. The brunette let her head fall back onto the wall as she panted for air.

"Gods… Narcissa" Hermione moaned as her bra was slowly removed and Narcissa slid her way down to her pert breasts and sucked a rosy nipple into her mouth making sure to elicit everything she could from Hermione's mouth.

She moved to the other breast making sure to give it the same attention as she gently bit down on it and then soothing skin with her tongue driving Hermione wild. She slowly slid onto her knees as she kissed down Hermione's toned stomach as the muscles under the skin contracted under her touch.

She loved the way Hermione's body would react to her, her own did the same with the younger witch, but this was enough to make Narcissa hot in wanton and she loved it when Hermione submitted to her. She kissed Hermione's inner thigh and began rolling the soft stockings down Hermione's leg slowly bringing out the gasps that left her witches mouth.

When Hermione was left in nothing but her black lace thong Narcissa took her right leg and kissed her way up from the knee, Hermione thrust her hips forward wanting more but Narcissa stopped shaking her head.

"Patients my love"

_My love _slowly rang through Hermione's mind as she tried to control herself, but it was a means to an end as all she could focus on was Narcissa sliding her underwear down her legs and then her lips being met at her entrance as she slowly began to slide her tongue up and down her folds making Hermione moan loudly as her voice echoed through the hall.

Narcissa lifted her leg up for ease and to make sure Hermione didn't start losing her balance from the waves of pleasure traveling through her body like that particular feel of liquid fire she felt every time she touched her.

It wasn't long before Hermione was bracing herself against the wall losing herself for the second time as Narcissa entered her with two fingers slowly pushing into her, teasing her, until she begged for release, which she valiantly did and was granted it.

As Hermione came down from her high she slid down the wall and sat opposite Narcissa who was still on her knees but relaxed down onto the backs of her calves. She could see the blonde staring at her intently, the night was still young and Hermione leaned forward pushing Narcissa backwards as she showered her with kisses.

()

"Boss are you alright?" Margaret asked as she saw Hermione limp passed her desk and head to her office. The younger witch stopped in her tracks and turned to face her assistant and smiled warmly.

"Morning Margaret, I'm fine thank you" she looked at the woman who was judging her unconvincingly.

"You're limping, you haven't had a scrap with that bloody Lavender again have you?"

Hermione scoffed as it turned into guffaws of laughter, she wouldn't tell Margaret the reasons as to why she was a little sore this morning, but she replayed the memories in her head over and over again on how she and Narcissa had made love in pretty much every room they could stagger to, the parlour, the living room, the kitchen, and even on the stairs before making it to the bedroom.

The look in her eyes told a different story as Margret shook her head and began to get back to her work, as a very blushing Hermione Granger left to the confinements of her office. It was a night she would never forget, she had sworn she had said the _L word _without realising, but in reality it was beginning to loom on her that she did feel strongly for Narcissa, the older witch had her heart, maybe it truly was _love? _And maybe she just needed to _give in._

A note flew through her open window hitting her on the back of the head; she inwardly cursed and picked it up reading the contents. Instead of Harry walking up to her office to _speak_ to her, he had sent a note about his upcoming _birthday._ It was certainly going to be a quieter affair this year as the only Weasley's that were probably going to attend were Ron and maybe George.

But that also meant being in the company of one Lavender Brown, the letter said to bring her secret _lover_, she chuckled to herself as she read Harrys almost illegible writing. She was going to propose to Narcissa that they go together, there was nothing mentioned about her in the letter, and maybe it was time to stop hiding.

()

"Narcissa?" Hermione called out as she walked through the front door into the blonde's home, as she closed the door she felt something intertwine around her feet and looked down to see Crookshanks.

"Hey Crooks" she picked him up and gave a kiss to the side of his ear "when did she pick you up aye?" She rocked the cat back and forth as if he was her baby.

"Oh earlier just after you left for work, I hope you don't mind?" Narcissa said as she walked down her stairs to greet the younger witch with a light kiss on her soft pink lips.

"Not at all, he likes you, and he would've needed to be fed… you did feed him didn't you?" Hermione grinned as she slowly stroked the purring cat.

Narcissa chuckled "of course, well, Bengt did anyway, he's quite taken to Crookshanks, I found him brushing his fur earlier with a comb" she brushed a fly away hair out of Hermione's face.

"Oh" Hermione couldn't help but laugh "have you got yourself a friend Crooks?" when he purred again she smiled and set him back down on the marble floor. When she stood back up to her full height she felt Narcissa's arms wrap around her waist and pull her tight towards her body.

"I missed you" the older witch murmured in Hermione's ear and sent light kisses along her jaw line.

"Me too" Hermione sighed as she let Narcissa carry on her trail. Hearing the blonde say she had missed her melted her heart, she was falling for Narcissa, and she was falling hard.

"Would you care for some dinner? I had Bengt prepare some earlier." She said and carried on her kisses along the brunette's neck and collar bone, nipping lightly, when she hit Hermione's sensitive spot.

"Uh… Yes" Hermione managed to moan out as her hands found their way up Narcissa's shirt wanting to feel her soft skin; she felt her shiver under her touch as she let her fingertips gently pass along gooseflesh.

"I actually have something to tell you" Hermione removed herself from Narcissa's grasp and led them into her dining room were the two waited on Bengt bringing out their dinner.

"Hmm what is it? Oh and do you like where I placed the Mink vase?" The blonde pointed to the inhumanly large vase set in the corner of the dining room.

"Er yeah, anyway, read this." She unfolded the letter from Harry and passed it over to Narcissa allowing her to read it.

"Well half of the guests won't be in attendance this year" Narcissa folded it back up and handed it to Hermione as she laughed at her own jibe.

"Yes but did you read the rest of it?" Hermione wanted Narcissa to be her plus one, _plus _she was her _'secret lover' _so it only made sense.

"I did, he's dead set on finding out who you're with" Narcissa poured them a glass of wine as Bengt brought in the food quietly, his eyes caught Crookshanks as the cat slinked into the room.

"I know, so I was thinking…"

"You want me to go with you?" Sighing inwardly, Narcissa knew this was coming, she wasn't ashamed to be with the young witch, she wasn't scared about the others reaction, she just wasn't sure on letting the world know. She wanted Hermione all to herself.

"I do" Hermione said almost in a whisper, she knew the answer was going to be _no. _So she gathered whatever self-esteem she had left and began eating.

"Alright"

"I under…. EH?" Hermione almost dropped her fork as she replayed Narcissa's words in her mind. "Are you sure?" She asked as she sent an almost pleading look asking Narcissa to be straight with her.

"Yes… Why on Earth are you so surprised Hermione?" Narcissa let her hand wonder across the table and encase Hermione's stroking the back as she did so.

"I was expecting you to, well you know, say no" Hermione blushed feverously as she spoke not catching eye contact but feeling Narcissa's blue orbs fixed on her.

"I did quickly think about it you know, but, Hermione" Narcissa now took Hermione's hands into her own and kissed them "I cannot deny you this, I feel very strongly towards you, something I have not felt for anyone before, I would like people to know we are… Together"

Hermione let her eyes travel up Narcissa's body until she met blue and stared at her closely, seeing if she could find fault in her words, but she found none, the woman wanted to be with her, not only felt for her, but was fine with the fact they would be out in the open on Harry's birthday.

Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away, _what the hell Hermione hold it together, _she rose from her chair and pulled Narcissa into a tight hug not wanting to let go. They stayed like this for quite some time, breathing in each other's scent, just liking the feel of being so close.

Narcissa had never seen Hermione this way, when she saw the woman well up a little, she tried to control her own emotions, she wasn't lying when she told Hermione she felt for her a great deal. When she was pulled into the hug however she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the other witch, _her witch, _and soon it was to be known.

When they finally pulled apart Narcissa captured Hermione's lips into a searing kiss not really wanting to let her go, and when they released each other breathlessly that is when she looked deep into brown orbs and saw something she was not expecting. _Love._


End file.
